His Attempt
by QueerasHpWolf
Summary: Draco Malfoy Is Trying To Kill Himself But He's About To Learn A Lesson. That Live Is Worth Living. DM/HP SB/RL Alive!Sirius. AU slightly and OC.
1. Draco Malfoy

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE STORY!!!**

**First, I want to say that if suicide or attempts of suicide, offends you or anything like that, please THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! Anyway you hate deaths THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! Please this story will be dark and I do not want to here it in the reviews about this…..**

**WARNING: ATTEMPTS OF SUICIUDE AND SLASH... IGNORING BOOKS.**

_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong_

Chapter **1 – His first attempt**

He locked the door behind him and he put the plug in the tub and started to run the water…he made as warm as he could.

He stripped of his clothes; he turned off the taps once the tub was full. He bent over and grabbed his shorts and grabbed the dagger that was placed in it and pulled it out before slipping, in the warm tub. He sat up straight; holding the blade up to the light and watching it shine when it met the light.

He raised his arm to meet the dagger before pressing softly against his wrist and pushing harder and harder before moving the blade across the wrist, he paused watching some drops of blood running over his wrist and landing in the warm water. He swapped hands, doing the same he did to the other wrist, but this time doing it a bit harder, so the blood came a bit faster than last time. This time his plan would work. He waited for awhile for more of the blood to drip down and hit the water, which was now turning red, because of the blood. He, weirdly, twisted his leg, so that his thigh was showing he always did this, because no one knew where he would cut and no one knew and things were good like that, because no one cared about.

He didn't hesitant this time, he didn't press harder and harder each time, he just slit his thigh and watched the blood. He screwed up his face a little, that one _had _hurt. He felt the pain rush straight to the cut. He wanted this. He wanted to hurt so _badly. _He wanted to punishment himself. He slit the other thigh before dropping the dagger on the floor of the bathroom and he sunk under the water. Yes! It was working.

-----------------------

Draco Malfoy had tried to kill himself five times, after the pass two years. Dumbledore knew this, because he knew everything that happened in the castle. Draco, first attempt was to do it, fast and quick. So he made A Killing Potion. Unfortunately for Malfoy, Professor Snape had just walked in and pushed it away before more than one drop had touched his tongue, however, he only got a small portion of it and was sent to Madam Pomfrey right away. Thankly, his potion was weak and therefore didn't die. His second one, was, where he tried to hang himself but, again, someone had interrupted and ruin his plan, before he could swing away from the chair, Harry Potter had come into the empty classroom, returning something that he had borrowed from the class. His third attempt was cutting himself harder and harder and deeper and deeper, over and over again, within the last day of the first week, Dumbledore had sent him up to his office and his cuts were spotted. His fifth one was, where he just tried to finish himself with the Killing Curse, but he couldn't because Dumbledore had sent one of Potter's guards to look after him and snatched his wand away from him.

So, Dumbledore had decided that Draco Malfoy would stay at 12 Grimmauld Place under watchful eye of the Order. But, what was annoying was _that _werewolf Remus Lupin, who made sure he was beside Draco 24/7.

Draco had started feeling suicidal since the end of his fifth year, because of his parents. His father abused him ever since he was the age of 5 and his mother, who on his father's order, would tie him to the bed and have her way with him. There was, also, a sick month were, his parents had sent him to Dark Lord and the Dark Lord did whatever he wanted to him and even that might enduring the Pain Curse while the Dark Lord sexual assaulted him. After, the Dark Lord had marked him with the Dark Mark and even though, he was called like the rest of the Death Eater, Draco had to wait until after the meeting to have his 'meeting' with him and then one day, Draco just gave up and let the Dark Lord do whatever he wanted and he didn't struggle, after he let the tears fall out and then he started his killing spree, which never succeed.

----------------------

Remus sighed as he tapped his spoon against the edge of his cup before placing it in the sink, before sipping his tea and went looking for Draco. First, he looked in the lounge, didn't see him. Went into the library couldn't see him and he went into the dining room, where Sirius was reading the night Prophet, he kissed Sirius's hair and said,

"Do you know where Draco is?"

"No, I thought, you knew where he was." Said Sirius looking up at Remus and pulling him in closer with a pull of an arm

"Watch it," said Remus watching and making sure the tea didn't spill "You're spill my tea,"

Sirius rolled his eyes as Tonks came into the room and Remus turn his attention onto her "Do you know where Draco is?"

Tonks smiled and nodded "Said he was going for bath,"

"A bath or a shower?" asked Remus narrowing his brow.

"A bath, why?" she asked looking between Remus and Sirius

"You don't think, he would have tried to drown himself," said Sirius

"When you're like this, Sirius, you don't care how you die, you just want to die." Said Remus placing his tea on the table before heading out of the room, with both Sirius and Tonks behind his heels. "Tonks, you go check the bath in the hall here and Sirius and I will check his bedroom one."

Tonks nodded. Sirius and Remus opened Draco's room and saw that the bathroom door was closed. Remus walked up to it and yelled "DRACO!" and with that there was no answer. Remus and Sirius shared a look before Sirius yelled "DRACO!" and again there was no answer.

Remus whipped out his wand _"Alohomara!" _

With that, the door unlocked itself, Remus and Sirius burst through it, to see that red water was dripping the edges of the tub slightly and Draco holding his breath, Remus leapt into action and grabbed Malfoy, while Sirius got a towel and Remus placed Draco in Sirius's arm, so the towel was on Malfoy and they placed him on his bed.

"TONKS!" yelled Sirius and they heard feet running and Tonks came through the door, with her eyes widen open.

"Quick! Go get Poppy from Hogwarts!"

----------------------

Poppy came out of the room and down to the dining room, where Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore were sitting having a nice hot coca. Dumbledore conjured her one, and passed to her, once she had sat down, shaking her head.

"The poor boy," she whispered

"How is he holding up?" asked Dumbledore

She looked at Dumbledore and said, "He's got a weak pulse, I've managed to heal the cuts. I've put three potions beside his bed; he is to take a mouth full of each, once a night."

"So what?" asked Tonks "He tried to cut and drown himself?"

Dumbledore nodded "It would seem so,"

"Why?" asked Tonks

"We can only guess,"

"I don't understand," said Poppy "Two years ago, he just decided that, he didn't want to live no more and that's it! Tries to kill himself, with ever chance he's got,"

"People can do that," said Dumbledore "We just have to help Mr. Malfoy through this time."

Remus looked at him and said, "Who do you have in mind?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I'm still thinking on that."

Dumbledore finished his hot coca and bid everyone a goodnight. He apparted back to Hogwarts, once he made it to his bedroom, he knew the person that could help Draco from this mess, because the person has also felt the unwanted feeling before, the feeling to try to take his own life. The answer was simple:

Harry Potter would help.


	2. Why Should I?

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE STORY!**

**First, I want to say that if suicide or attempts of suicide, offends you or anything like that, please THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! Anyway, you hate deaths THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! Please this story will be dark and I do not want to here it in the reviews about this…**

**WARNING: ATTEMPTS OF SUICIDE AND SLASH... IGNORING BOOKS. **

* * *

_Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of the overcoming of it._

* * *

**Replies for Reviews:**

**Blodeygirl: of course, Harry would come to the rescue, he always does.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Why Should I?

Harry passed the water to Remus and sat down. "Malfoy, you said right?"

Remus nodded his head "Yes,"

Harry looked at Remus and said, "Dumbledore thought I could do that for him. When he knows that Malfoy and I don't get along,"

Remus inclined his head and said, "That's what Molly said, but Dumbledore and said that Harry was this hero thing about him and no matter who or what the challenge is, he would always rise to the challenge."

Harry looked away, knowing that the old man was right. Harry would do anything to save someone. "We are talking about Malfoy here; maybe he just wants attention, that's nothing new."

Remus sighed and said, "You are very like your father when it comes to someone you hate."

Harry narrowed his brow and said, "I do not hang Malfoy upside in the air and take his pants off in front of a crowd,"

Remus sighed and said, "Are you going to help?"

"If I help him, do I get out of here now?" said Harry looking at the Durselys

Remus nodded and Harry stood up and said, "Right! I'll start packing then!" walking out into the hall. "So does that mean you'll help?" asked Remus following him.

"Might." Said Harry taking the stairs two at a time.

--

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place and into a hug by both Molly and then Sirius and then was carried into the dining room, where Dumbledore had been sitting, sipping at a cup of tea and looked up when Harry moved into the room.

"Harry, my boy. How are you?" he asked conjuring some of pumpkin juice. Harry sat down and poured a cup from himself.

"Brilliant." Said Harry "Yourself, sir?"

"Very well, my boy." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye "Now, Harry, you know why you're here, don't you?"

Harry smiled; he knew that the old man knew that Harry didn't like avoiding the subject. "I do, but the thing that concerns me, is why you want me to do it or not someone else, when you know that me and Malfoy don't even get along?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I think, Harry. That you are the right person for this, because of all the things you went through, you have to help Draco that his life isn't like the way he thinks."

Harry narrowed his brow "Why are you giving me this offer, you know that I have more…" he glanced quickly at Molly and the other before looking at Dumbledore "Well…you know what I'm talking about."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Maybe. Draco could help you with some things."

Harry sighed and said, "No matter what I say, you're not going to stop asking me to help Malfoy are you?" Dumbledore smiled and Harry knew that he had hit the right spot "Where is he now?" he asked

"In his bedroom, sleeping." Said Sirius "He's on the top floor, second door on the left."

Harry stood up and said, "Excuse me," he gave Dumbledore a pointed look "I _have _something to do." Harry left the table and knew that Dumbledore would ask either three people to put Harry's trunk, wherever he was sleeping. Harry moved up to the floor, opened the door, and saw Malfoy.

Harry moved to the bed and stood over to Malfoy and Harry's heart jerked and he narrowed his eyes at that. Malfoy had changed, that was for sure, his hair was dirty than ever, rather than being its brilliant shine. He looked paler than ever, black ring surrounded under Malfoy's eyes, Harry's eyes travelled down his body and saw nothing physical, until he reached Malfoy's thighs and looked at the cuts behind them. _So he had been cutting himself _thought Harry and the suddenly he looked at look Malfoy's wrist and saw cuts as well. He shook his head. This was a Malfoy he didn't know and when Harry's heart jerked again, he vowed that he would help Malfoy. Not because of Dumbledore but because Malfoy (even though he was one) didn't deserve it.

Harry sighed and whacked Malfoy over the head and he woke up and glared at him

"What do you want Potter?" asked Malfoy sitting up still glaring Harry

"Get up, grabbed your broom and meet at the back door in five minutes or else." Said Harry walking out the door.

"Or else what? Kill me or hex me until I died, go ahead I don't care, I WANT TO DIE!" he screamed.

Harry walked back to Malfoy's bed and leaned down and said, "Or else, I would drag you out before you can say, "Potter, I hate you." He leaned back and said, "Hurry up! You have now-" he looked at his watch and said, "Have three minutes."

Harry walked out with Draco muttering. Harry had grabbed his broom and went to the door and waited only a few seconds for Malfoy came around the corner with his broom. "What are we going to do?"

Harry opened the back door and shutted behind Malfoy saying mockingly, "Well…I don't know, what do we do when we have brooms, we're going clean the floor."

Draco produced a glare at Harry, who was saying, "We're going to fly." He walked with Malfoy the middle of the ground. Harry dug into his pocket and pulling out a sleeping snitch.

"I want you to know that I _don't _want to go flying." Said Draco

Harry turned to Draco and said, "It's either flying or talking, which one would you prefer?"

Draco scowled and said, flipping a leg over his broom and launching off slightly "Flying,"

Harry smiled to himself before releasing the snitch and getting on to his broom. Harry counted to five aloud before both he and Draco went looking for the snitch. Harry looked high while Draco looked low and he took them a whole ten minutes to have looked for the snitch. Harry had caught because, Draco didn't really want to play and by that time, Harry sorted out his plan on how to get Malfoy to talk. Harry had landed curling the wings of snitch, to send it back to sleep and saw Malfoy walking back to the house. Harry ran up to grabbed his arm and Malfoy turned around.

"What do you want _now _Potter? I played your stupid game-"

"With no enthusiasm at all." Harry let go out Malfoy's arm and said, "Look Malfoy. We hate each other and always will, I didn't want this, and Dumbledore had asked me to look over you, why? I have no idea, but as you so much love to put out that I'm 'Dumbledore's golden boy', I'll do what I'm told. Now-" Harry locked one of his legs around Malfoy's leg and lowered him to the ground and then himself. "We going to sit here until you talk and trust me, Malfoy, I will _not _care if it's starts raining or hailing."

Malfoy glared at him and crossed his arms at his chest and hissed, "It's seems that you'll be out here forever then."

Harry shrugged and said, "Fine by me." Malfoy yet again glared at him. Moments later, Malfoy was shattering a leaf with his fingers, Harry was ripping up grass, and he knew that he had to start a conversation up. "I was locked up in a cupboard for ten years before going to Hogwarts and actually believe that I was freak, that I didn't deserve to be alive, Vernon – his my uncle – told me that I should have died along with my parents, when I went to Hogwarts. I learnt this new world and I knew that I wasn't what my uncle and aunt told me I was."

"So?" said Malfoy "that's nothing important."

Harry smiled and nodded "Of course to you it isn't, but me knowing what I was and that I knew that I wasn't freak was the best feeling to me and I felt…like no one could stop me."

Malfoy narrowed his brow and said, "You've been through nothing compared to me."

Harry shrugged and said, "Well…how would I know that, you're not telling me why you're in this mood."

Malfoy looked at Harry and said, "You seriously want to hear what I've been through."

"Sure,"

Malfoy narrowed his brow before speaking "I didn't just slipped in it, I guess it's been building up since I was little. When I was baby, I was always with a babysitter while my father and mother were kissing the Dark Lord's feet, trying to beg forgiveness if they ever did anything wrong. My parents never really had anytime for me and I had to understand, they were just expressing their love through intercourse and forgot to use protection and I'm the result, I remember one time when I had started crawl all over the place, my babysitter had to use the bathroom and I just started crawling and then I came to this room, I didn't know at the time, but it was a Death Eater meeting and I had 'apparently' decided that the best seat in the room would be the Dark Lord's feet. I remember having extreme pain and know years later I realised what I was under, he had put the Pain Curse on me." Draco closed his eyes and continued "Then, suddenly the Dark Lord was dead and Father had to go to trail and things like that. Then, mother fired all the babysitters that I had and tried to look after me, like a mother should and she couldn't do it, so she tried to hire some more babysitters and then on for ten years, I was with a different babysitter each day, at least I saw my parents about once a day in a week I guess. They didn't even know that my Hogwarts letter had come, until I told them I had to get my Hogwarts things and showed them the letter, they didn't hug, they were angry at me because I didn't show them earlier and of course, I went under the spell again. The day, you saw in the shop, that was the only day, my parents actually shopped and didn't yell at me. I told my father, who I met at the shop and he tried looking for you and spotted you getting your wand and he told to try and make friends with you."

"So, once I got onto the Hogwarts Express, I knew one way to make my father happy was to get you. So I came and you told you didn't want to, so I hope that maybe you would be put in Slytherin, so then you were forced to be my friend, but it never happened and at Christmas, my father asked me to invite you at Malfoy Manor but of course, I had to tell him, that you placed Gryffindor and I had no chance of becoming friends with you. At Christmas, I was the only one to home to get presents all my parents were doing was out working late, I didn't see them for a week, well on my second last day home, my father came and abused me, he put mother under the Imperious Curse…and…" Malfoy didn't know, if he wanted to continue, but the way Harry was listening so intently made him go on "…and he told mother to…ah…tie me to the bed and have her way with me…" Malfoy shook his head "My mother could throw the curse off, I saw her do it once when the Dark Lord did it, but my father is nowhere near as powerful as him and I guess I thought mother could throw the curse, but she didn't and I felt that she wanted to it! Wanted to cause some pain!"

"So, I went back to school, as if nothing happened and that I had time of my life at home. And then onwards Father would do make mother go under the Imperious Curse, more often, and then in my third year, when that hippogriff got away, my father thought that it would be good to punish me, so he put mother under the Curse but this time she fought it off and I thought she had a enough, she was going to call if quits, she was going to take me away and apologised for everything she had done." Malfoy put his legs to his chest and put his chin on his knees "But that reality only happens in those happy ending books, she turned to my father and even to this day, I swear that I still hear her voices saying those words, I truthfully hate."

"What were those words?" asked Harry, when he knew Malfoy wouldn't continue.

Malfoy closed his eyes and said, "Those words she spoke were 'Don't do that anymore! I don't need the Imperious Curse for this!' and then she turned to me and did the things she had always done to me. I was terrified when father came to my room one night the last week of the summer and had a go himself except he had tied me down to the bed harder than mother did." Said Malfoy flashes of the memory coming to him. He opened his eyes to Harry watching him.

Harry was nodding slowly; he placed an hand on his shoulder and said, "That's enough for now. Tell me the rest later, we can't fix a problem within minutes,"

Malfoy looked at him and said, "You said you wanted to hear it,"

"I did and I do want to hear, but it look likes you're in pain." Said Harry "and I figured that by telling the story bit by bit, is better than telling it all at once."

Malfoy nodded and looked over to Harry and said, "You didn't react the way, I thought you would."

Harry smiled and said, "I can be surprising sometimes." Harry looked and said, "My uncle once raped me and then he thought that I was passed on my 'freakiness' to him, so he didn't do it again."

Draco looked at him and nodded and said, "Can we can inside now?"

"Only two conditions," said Harry, he didn't wait for Malfoy to reply "One: Don't you think about killing yourself and Two: Come to me, if you ever need anything. And I mean _anything _at all."

Malfoy stood up and said, "I'll think about it." Before turning away and leaving.

* * *

Sorry, it took me along time to update. However, back to school does that to you and you get piled with assignment and things like that!

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks to those who already and added my onto their faves. **


	3. Working On It

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE STORY

* * *

****

Replies To Reviews:

KH2sammie: I love that you actually you love this. I hope this chapter is soon, for you and I hope a make the next chapter sooner for you.

I want to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated sooner than this. My laptop has been sent away to a Harvey Norman because I live in Mackay and we had that flood in 26

**th**

** of February, which really cool…anyway, Harvey Norman went under and my laptop was broken so we had to send it to Brisbane! So it will be back, this weekend and I promise, that every Friday, or Tuesday, or Thursday that I will update and if you lucky, I might update all days! Ha! Ha! Only if you review though. **

**Next Chapter: Ron picks a fight with Draco, of course Draco goes something! **

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE STORY!!**

**First, I want to say that if suicide or attempts of suicide, offends you or anything like that, please THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! Anyway you hate deaths THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! Please this story will be dark and I do not want to here it in the reviews about this…..**

**WARNING: ATTEMPTS OF SUICIUDE AND SLASH... IGNORING BOOKS.**

_To handle others, use your heart._

* * *

Chapter 3- Working On It! 

Harry woke up and first fetch his glasses before going to his clothes for day and heading towards the kitchen. Spotting Remus in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning," he greeted.

Remus turned around and said, "Morning, how did you sleep?"

Harry shrugged "alright,"

"That's good, why not wake up Draco and by the time you two are back down here, breakfast will be ready."

Harry narrowed his brow and asked "Is all my summer going to be spent with this dude or what?"

Remus sighed and said, "You said that you would help."

"Exactly! I said I would help, not be a private…slave." Harry and Remus stared at each other before Harry sigh and went to go obtain Draco. Harry walked all the up to Draco's room and knocked on the door and heard rattling around and then the door opened and Draco head had poked out of the door.

"What?" Draco demanded. Harry saw that he looked wide wake and knew he had been awake for awhile.

"Remus told me to get you for breakfast, so get dressed and come down to have breakfast,"

"I don't want breakfast and tell the god damn werewolf to go fuck himself."

Harry narrowed his brow and pushed Draco's door, to get closer to him and came closer to Malfoy and they came face to face.

"If you dare talk about Remus like that again, I'll make I'll help with your next suicide attempt, got it?"

Draco smiled and said, "Imagine that! I can the headlines now 'Harry Potter, the Golden Boy Kills A Struggling Victim' wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Trust me, I would make sure, it looked like a suicide attempt and I wouldn't have been there. Now! Get dressed and get down to breakfast!" hissed Harry

"No," said Malfoy "I'm quite fine right here in this…this room."

Harry gritted his teeth and said, "Let me make this clear! From day one, that I've known I've never liked you and probably never will! You're a heartless and cold bastard, exactly like your father," Harry smiled and knew the words that he had said, would get Malfoy going.

"I'm nothing like my father!" hissed Malfoy "Nothing like him! I wouldn't abuse anyone!"

Harry snorted and said, "Are you sure about that? I mean, you're doing exactly what your father would be doing, if he were in the same situation. Now, in my mind, I would advise, you have a shower, get dressed and be down to breakfast and think about what you called Remus next time when you talk about either him, Sirius or my friends."

Draco groaned and caught Harry hard face and looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious and angry, but something else.

"Did you know eyes are supposed to be the door way to your soul?" Draco heard himself say before he knew what he was saying.

"W-What?" asked Harry, not knowing if he heard Draco right.

Draco shook his head and said, "Nothing, tell…Remus that I will be shortly after my shower and getting dressed."

Harry turned to leave but turned to find Draco at the shower door, "Just so you know, I am going to try and help you. It's my kind of thing, you know, I'm not proud of it, you know it's my weakness, not letting people close to me getting hurt. Dumbledore asked me to help, Dumbledore is close to me, and so I accept."

"What are you trying to say, Potter?"

"Don't try anything, while you're in the shower. I heard what you did last time….and if you ever need anyone to talk to…" Harry shrugged before leaving the room.

Harry was eating when Draco walked in wearing causal Muggle clothes, which made Remus, Sirius and Tonks raised their eyebrows while he sat down and starting eating.

"Good morning, Draco. Have a good sleep?" asked Remus smiling, before taking a sip of his tea.

Draco glanced at Harry before answering, "Well enough, thank you and yourself?"

Sirius smiled inside his coffee and Remus had a hint of smile, but did not smile "Very well."

Draco smiled and said, "I'm surprised you even got sleep."

Sirius snorted and Harry spat back some of his hot chocolate in his cup and Tonks laughed while Remus just smiled knowingly. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Thank you very much, Malfoy. I really don't need to know what two of my guardians are doing at night."

"I'm just stating." Said Malfoy…it fell silent again. Uncomfortable.

Draco cleared his throat and everyone looked at him and he, slowly, turner a shadow of pink. "…Remus, I would like to apologise about…things…that…um…that I have said to you, that have insulted you in the past…and I would like to apologise about those…I'm – yes."

Remus smiled and nodded, "Thank you, apologise accepted."

Sirius raised his brow and said, "What made you do that?"

"Someone at this table could be a very good councillor and can make people realise things that…that some people can do better and…yes…"

All eyes were on Harry, who was eating his breakfast and smiled when he saw everyone looking at him "When is Ron and Hermione coming over?"

Sirius smiled and said, "Today, actually in an hour time."

Harry smiled and said, "When is Dumbledore next coming?"

Sirius shrugged and no one else spoke up "Don't know, sorry. Pup." Said Remus.

Harry nodded and said, "Alright. Just wondering, I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me." Pushing his plate away, when he had finished and stood up.

"Could I come?" asked Draco

"No," said Harry "you haven't eaten anything yet, and then think about coming up."

Harry left the room, with his thoughts in the books that contained information that could help him.

--

Harry looked up when his door opened, and watched Ron and Hermione come in his room, a smiled appeared on his face, as he stood up and gave Ron a handshake and Hermione a hug. "How's everything?" asked Ron

Harry shrugged and said, "Alright, I guess. Yours?"

"Better than yours. I couldn't stay here with Malfoy." Said Ron

Hermione narrowed her brow and said, "We shouldn't judge Malfoy, you know. He's on our side now and could probably help us with what you need…If you know what I mean."

Harry shook his head and said, "This is only my second day here, so it's alright. Dumbledore asked me for something and I told him that I would help Malfoy and I don't think I trust him that _much _to tell him what I want and how he could help us."

Hermione nodded and said, "That is understandable."

"What is that thing Dumbledore asked you for?" asked Ron

Harry shrugged and said, "Malfoy has been having……attempts…to kill himself, and Dumbledore thought I would be best for the job."

"ARE KIDDING ME? Yelled Ron. "TELL YOU REFUSED TO DO IT!"

When Harry opened and closed his mouth, Ron went off "YOU SAID YOU WOULD. ARE YOU CRAZY? HE A FREAKING DEATH EATER'S SON! HE COULD BE TELLING YOU-KNOW-WHO THINGS, DISAPPEARING AT NIGHT TO TELL _HIM! _WHAT IS DUMBLETON THINKING! I, SERIOUSLY, HE'S GONE OFF HIS ROCKER!"

Harry and Hermione changed looks, before Harry said, "Ron, how do you know that he's going?"

"How do you know he isn't?"

"Because, Ron, Malfoy has Sirius, Tonks or Remus outside his door and he has apparition wards up in his room, so he can't apparted out or in and I…kind of…promised Malfoy himself too."

Ron's face was red, from bring stopping himself yelling out, Harry continued "He also apologised to Remus this morning, for things he done that insulted him. Anyway, I think we have more important things to do then discuss Malfoy."

Harry heard Ron mutter something along the lines of "Trying to create peace, so we don't know" Harry just shook his head before Ron and Hermione moved on his bed and they started discussing ideas.

* * *

There's another chapter, I hope everyone likes it. And I want to thank everyone for adding me on fave author, or fave story or story alert. It makes my day.


	4. The Locket

_For disclaimer, please refer to chapter 1. _

_URGENT – I HAVE NO BETA FOR THIS, SO IF YOU WANT TO BE MINE, YOU START STRAIGHT AWAY! PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME ON MY PROFILE! THIS WILL BE A SLASH, SO IF YOU DON'T SLASH BETA, DON'T BOTHER!_

* * *

_"Solitary trees, if they grow at all, grow strong."_

_Winston Churchill_

* * *

_Chapter 3 – The Locket_

Harry had got no sleep at all, he didn't know why maybe it was different, something was wrong and he didn't know what it was.

Harry dragged himself to the bathroom and half an hour later, he emerged showered and full dressed for the day ahead. He made his way down to breakfast and was surprised when he saw Malfoy eating with both Sirius and Remus.

"Morning, Prongslet." Cheered Sirius, as if you could in a place they were staying.

Harry smiled and said, "Good morning, Sirius. Remus and Draco too." Harry surprised himself how Draco's name could just slip off his tongue so easily. He sat down and started eating.

"Dumbledore asked me to ask me, if you had researched more of the necklace?" said Sirius "he said you would understand and knew what he was talking about."

Harry knew what Dumbledore was saying and he would always been thinking about it, he wanted this over and done, he didn't want Voldemort all over him all of his years. Harry nodded and said, "If you see Dumbledore before I do, can you tell him, that I've been looking into it."

Sirius nodded, looking at Harry confused before returning to his food, "You said, this house has a library?" asked Harry

Sirius nodded "Yes, it's in the basement behind the portrait. Why?"

Harry shrugged "Might check it out, that's all."

Sirius shook his head and said, "There's pretty bad books in there, all about Dark Arts, Dark Curse and Hexes, Damn…I remember reading a book in there once, didn't get out of there fast enough." He shudder, but Remus put an assuring hand on Sirius's thigh and squeezed gently.

Harry nodded "Thanks of the warning," he pushed his plate away and excused himself

"You've only eaten toast," Draco pointed out. Harry looked down at his plate and noticed that he did exactly that. He shrugged "Pretty used to it, no worries,"

Sirius bared his teeth, like a dog and Remus bowed his head eating his food. Harry smiled sadly before leaning over to ruffle to Sirius's hair "Cheer up!" before he left the room, Draco turned in his seat and said, "Can I come with you," Harry felt his heart soar and he didn't know, he would love the idea of Malfoy coming but he knew he shouldn't, he didn't trust him much…not yet.

"Not this time, it's something only Ron and Hermione know. But I'll play with Quidditch with you later around lunch, I promise." Before leaving, knowing that three pairs of eyes were on and he felt guilty and he pushed that aside, he had something important to do. He had just finished climbing the first steps when Ron and Hermione came down.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted him with a hug and Ron with a pat on the back.

"Sirius said that the Black library is in the basement behind the portrait down there, so once you've eaten your breakfast, I'll meet you down there." Said Harry and left them to have breakfast.

Harry was shocked when he saw the library, he was bigger than Hogwarts library, however Harry seriously doubt that, but then again it would be easy to just jinx it to be smaller, he ran a finger along the books, he always secretly loved books and sometimes when he was at Dursley for summer, he would escaped to the library, but he kept that to himself rather than talk people about it.

"Wow." Hermione said breathless walking into the library, looking like she was in paradise "If Sirius didn't tell me this was a bad library with ghastly books in it, I would, seriously fall in love with it."

Ron walked in and would never figure out, what Hermione was on about. "It's a library,"

Hermione looked at him and said, "What are we looking for?"

"Anything about Horcruxes, you know the drill." Said Harry before pulling out a book and walked to a chair, settling down in it, while Hermione piled herself with books and Ron looked as if they were crazy.

--

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in the library for a couple hours before they heard the portrait open and in stepped Draco and all conversation creased. Draco looked at them suspiciously before turning to Harry and said, "You said that you would play Quidditch with me after lunch, it is now two-thirty."

Harry sighed and looked Hermione, who had bent over her book again and then Ron, who was glaring at Malfoy. Harry closed his book and stood up and Ron looked at him "YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY GOING AND PLAYING QUIDDITCH WITH HIM?"

Harry sighed and turned to Draco, "I'll be in there in a minute,"

Draco nodded and said, "Fine." Before leaving for Harry to deal with Ron.

"Ron, I promised Dumbledore I would help Draco through his time here and I told Draco at breakfast that I would play Quidditch with him."

"But I think researching what we have to do is more important then playing Quidditch with Malfoy."

Harry nodded his head and said, "I think that too, but I promised and you know I don't break them, so I'll play Quidditch with Draco before coming back here."

"Since when is he Draco to you?" asked Ron

Harry sighed and looked at Ron "This is _not _the time for this! Please Ron, Draco is going through a difficult time at the moment and I know what's it like, so I'll do anything to help him."

"How do you know that he's not a spy?"

"Would Dumbledore really let in a spy when he knows what we doing this year? Asked Harry and left to let Ron think that over.

--

Once Harry and Draco finished playing Quidditch, resulting in Harry catching the snitch again they settling sitting in the backyard.

"So, did Weasel have his bitch?" asked Draco

Harry looked at Draco and said, "_Ron _did, but I gave a couple things to think over before I see him again."

"Which was?" asked Draco "Or can't I know."

"He thought you were a spy, I told him that Dumbledore wouldn't let a spy among us at a time like this?"

"A time like this?" asked Draco

"Never mind." Said Harry

Draco looked at Harry and said, "You know, I've never been a Death Eater, I've always cowered when I was near him and I want you to know that you can trust me." He placed a hand on Harry's knee and Harry's heart flip with warmth and he had no idea why. Harry tried to ignore the hand on his knee as it sent spark through him as he spoke "Thank you, but I need time to trust you a little more before telling you the things I know."

Draco looked put out, but didn't say anything about it. "It hurts you know."

Harry looked at Draco, who was now playing with the grass again. "It hurts to know that your parents rape you on their own account, knowing fully well what they're doing, they don't know that my heart breaks ever time they…they touch me."

"I don't doubt that it hurt, I guess I would hurt too, if my parents did that too me."

Draco shook his head and said, "But they didn't! They died to save you! Mine wouldn't, even if the Dark Lord told one of them to kill me they would. They never would never upset their master."

Harry looked at Draco and said, "I can never express how deeply sorry I am for what you had to go through. I always thought how you acted you loved your life, you loved your parents and you loved how you were a pure-blood and how people who weren't pure-blood were beneath you."

Draco shrugged and said, "It was expect of me and I did what my father wanted me to do, I told you I always wanted my father's approval, I always wanted to make him – are you alright?" Draco looked at Harry.

Harry's hand went to his forehead as he felt a stab of pain and felt happiness that wasn't his. He waited for a vision to come through.

"_Master. The mission is complete, the minister of magic is dead and we have fully access to the ministry at our command." Said a Death Eater_

_Harry felt himself smile and say "Good…Good, I want full access and reports on Harry Potter and what is he doing? Now go Yaxley."_

_Harry watched as Yaxley left the room before smiling "Yes."_

Harry stood up and quickly grabbed Draco to do the same. "Quick, it's not safe to be out here no more."

"Are you okay?" asked Draco running with him

"I'm fine, I just…I have a connection with Voldemort, that's all. I'll explain later." He said and they didn't stop running until they reached the back door and into the dinner room, where Dumbledore was addressing people, he stopped when he saw Harry and Draco and said, "I except you already know, Harry?"

"The Minister of magic is dead." Said Harry and the room gasped.

"Right." said Sirius critically "No one is to leave this house, regrettably, unless you desperately need to and when you do, you must only use the Floo and that's it." Dumbledore nodded in his agreement and said, "Yes."

Harry cut in and said, "Voldemort said he want full access and reports on what I'm doing."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Okay, we'll see that urgently."

Harry nodded and was pulled out of the lecture when Malfoy tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to him "What do you mean you have a connection with the Dark Lord?"

Harry stepped back in the dark corner with Draco and started whispering "When Voldemort came to kill me in 1981 and when he didn't succeed that's how I got my scar but he kind of made a connection, he passed on some abilities to me, like parseltongue in our second year and since our fourth year he had figured out that we can even read each minds and sometimes he lets me in his and sometimes he tries into mine. He does it arbitrarily, so I never know what's going to happen."

Draco looked at Harry before nodding slowly "Does it hurt?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Sometimes it depends on what he wants me to see."

Draco nodded again and Harry turned his attention back on Dumbledore and what was to happen throughout the rest of summer, he knew that Draco kept watching him and his heart did that funny flop again and he wished…he _wished _that it would stop because it was make him feel funny and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Once everyone was dismissed, Dumbledore told Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay behind and Harry knew he was busy so he went straight to the chase. "Have you three found anything?"

They shook their heads and Harry said, "We're still trying found out who R.A.B, we're trying to found some Dark Arts things and sees if a name like that comes up."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Okay, contact immediately if you know anything."

They nodded and went straight back to the library, burying themselves in book and Draco only disturbed them once to ask if he could help and Harry declined, and once he disappeared Hermione lecture Harry telling him that Draco could help with his father was in the Inner Circle of Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione went to bed around ten, but Harry couldn't go to sleep, so he decided to explore the house a little more and reached the top, where there was only to doors, he knew that one was Sirius's, but he didn't know the other one and as he walked towards the door he saw:

_Do Not Enter_

_Without Express Permission Of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black _

He walked closer, _Regulus Arcturus Black. _R.A.B. _Regulus Arcturus Black. _R.A.B kept spinning through Harry's head and didn't even notice Sirius's door open for Remus to go out.

"Harry?" Sirius asked quietly watching him.

Harry walked closer to the door; R.A.B was only a foot away from him. He walked closer and put his hand on the door.

"Harry, don't go in there. I'm warning you." Said Sirius standing near Remus who watching how Harry seemed in a trance. Sirius went to open his mouth, but Remus put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head pointing out how Harry was in some kind of trance.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, R.A.B, I think I've found you." Harry whispered pushing on the door which was locked but he pulled out his wand and whispered "_Alohomora"_

Harry moved over the threshold with Sirius and Remus quietly behind him. Gazing around Regulus's bedroom was slightly smaller than Sirius's, thought it had the same sense of former grandeur. Whereas Sirius had sought to advertise his difference from the rest of the family. The Slytherin colours of emerald and silver were everywhere, draping the bed, the walls and the windows. The Black family crest was painstakingly painted over the bed, along with its motto _Toujours Pur. _Beneath this was a collection of yellow newspaper cuttings, all stuck together to make a ragged collage. Harry moved across the room and peered at them seeing that they were all about Voldemort and Harry knew that he had loved Voldemort before he even joined. Harry looked at around the room, while Sirius and Remus still peered at him watching over him as if something would happen, Harry looked around and spotted a Quidditch team photo and saw that Regulus had played seeker.

Harry looked at around before, pulling out his wand and whispering "_Accio locket!" _but nothing happened. Feeling defeated he sat on the bed and a puff of dust rose off the bed and floating through the air. "I _really _thought…" he trailed off

Sirius moved into his brother's room and sat down next to Harry and said, "What are you looking for? Harry."

Harry shook his head and said, "I really…" he sighed and said, "I need a locket. R.A.B, which could be your brother nicked, I need it."

Sirius looked at Harry and said, "What about that locket, you guys tried to open in your fifth year?"

Harry looked up at Sirius and remember back to when they found a locket in the cabinet "That could be it."

"The one, that Kreacher has?" asked Remus

Harry run out of the room before either Remus or Sirius could say Quidditch and down towards Kreacher's cupboard with Sirius and Remus behind him.

"Harry!" panted Sirius "What…are…you…doing?"

"Floo Dumbledore, tell him I think I've found the locket." Harry yelled back and he started waking up the whole house and Sirius Black's mother's portrait started shouting and people starting coming out of their room.

"What's going on?" asked Ron coming out of his room, watching Sirius, Remus and Harry running down the stairs.

"The locket!" Harry yelled

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and run down with the other three. Harry, Remus, Ron and Hermione arrived at Kreacher's cupboard as Sirius went to Floo Dumbledore.

* * *

There you all go, the third chapter I promise to post the next as soon as possible and I really hope someone comes to my rescue and helps me out and becomes my beta.

_Thanks._


	5. Kreacher's Tale

_Check chapter 1 for any disclaimer or any other story details._

_URGENT: I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY, IF YOU THINK_

_YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH FOR THIS_

_PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME!_

_Chapter 5 – Kreacher's Tale_

Harry waited for Dumbledore to step through the Floo and approach him.

"I've heard you found what we're looking for," said Dumbledore

Harry nodded and knew that everyone's eyes were on him. "R.A.B. I think is Regulus Black, Sirius's brother he was a Death Eater, I remember Sirius telling me about him in my fifth year but I didn't know his middle name that's all, I went in his room and I didn't find anything and then I told Sirius I was looking for a locket and reminded me that we were trying to open one two years ago, Remus told Kreacher has it."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "It's worth a shot." They moved towards Kreacher's cupboard and Sirius called him.

"Kreacher, Harry has a question for you," said Sirius "I want you to listen to him and tell the truth."

"Yes, Master." Said Kreacher, bowing low

Harry moved towards him and said, "Two years ago," said Harry, his heart now hammering against his ribs, "there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?"

There was a moment's silence, during which Kreacher straightened up to look Harry full in the face. Then he said "Yes."

"Where is it now?" asked Harry

Kreacher closed his eyes as though he could not bear to see Harry's reaction to his next word.

"Gone."

"Gone?" echoed Harry elation flooding away from him "What do you mean it's gone?"

The elf shivered. He swayed

"Kreacher," said Harry

"Mundungus Fletcher," croaked the elf, his eyes still tight shut, "Mundungus Fletcher stole it all: Miss Bella and Miss Cissy's pictures, my mistress's gloves, the Order or Merlin, First Class, the goblets with the family crest and, and – "

Kreacher was gulping for air: his hollow chest was rising and falling rapidly, then his eyes flew open and he uttered a blood-curling scream.

"– _and the locket, Master Regulus's locket, Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!"_

Harry reacted instinctively: as Kreacher lunged for the poker standing in the grate, he launched himself upon the elf, flattening him. Hermione's scream mingled with Kreacher's, but Harry bellowed louder than both of them: "Kreacher, I order you to stay still!"

He felt the elf freeze and released him. Kreacher lay flat on the cold stone floor, tears gushing from his sagging eyes.

"Harry, let him up!" Hermione whispered

"So he can beat himself up with the poker?" snorted Harry kneeling beside the elf, "I don't think so. Right, Kreacher, I want the truth: how do you know Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket?"

"Kreacher saw him!" gasped the elf, as tears poured over his snout and into his mouth full of greying teeth. "Kreacher saw him coming out of Kreacher's cupboard with his hands full of Kreacher's treasures. Kreacher told the sneakthief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and r-ran…"

"You called the locket 'Master Regulus's'," said Harry "Why? Where did it come from? What did Regulus have do with it? Kreacher sit up and tell me everything you know about that locket, and everything Regulus had do with it?"

The elf sat up, curled into a ball, placed his wet face between his knees, and began to rock back and forth. When he spoke, his voice was muffled but quite distinct in the silent, echoing kitchen.

"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my mistress's heart with lawless ways. But Master Regulus had proper pride; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord" here there was a snort from Sirius, who face was hard as stone rock muttering "Of course he was. Harry looked over to him, which plainly told him to shut up before turning back to Kreacher "the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns…and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve…"

"And one day, a year after he had joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher and Master Regulus said…he said…"

The old elf rocked faster than ever.

"…he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"Voldemort needed an _elf?" _asked Harry looking at Dumbledore "The water in the base?" Dumbledore nodded before Harry turned his attention back to the elf.

"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honour, said Master Regulus, an honour for and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do…and then to c-come home."

Kreacher rocked still faster, his breath coming in sobs.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave there was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great, black lake…"

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up and said "Then what happened? Did he make you drink the potion? Kreacher, did Voldemort make you drink the potion?"

Kreacher looked at Harry before rocking harder than before and he nodded "And the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island…"

Harry could see it happening. He watched Voldemort's white, snake-like face vanishing into darkness, those red eyes fixed pitilessly on the thrashing elf whose death would occur within minutes.

"How did you escaped?" asked Harry.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he said

Harry didn't seem to understand and Dumbledore cut through "Regulus Black must have ordered him back."

Harry nodded and Hermione cut through saying, "Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house-elves far beneath his notice, just like all the pure-bloods who treat them like animals…it would never have occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't."

"The house-elf's highest law is his master's bidding," intoned Kreacher "Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home…"

Harry nodded and then asked, "So what happened when you got back? What did Regulus say when you told him what had happened?"

"Master Regulus was very worried, very worried," croaked the elf "Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden, and not to leave the house. And then…it was a little while later…Master Regulus came to find to Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell…and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord…"

Harry could visualise them quite clearly, the frightened old elf and the thin, dark Seeker who had so resembled Sirius… Kreacher knew how to open the entrance to the underground cavern, knew how to raise the tiny boat; this time it was his beloved Regulus who sailed with him to the island with its basin of poison.

"And he made you drink the potion?" said Harry, disgusted.

But Kreacher shook his head and wept. Hermione's hands leapt to her mouth, seeming to understand something. Kreacher's sobs came in great rasps now; Harry had to concentrate hard to understand him.

"And he ordered – Kreacher to leave – without him. And he told Kreacher – to go home – and never to tell my mistress – what he had done – but to destroy – the first locket. And he drank – all the potion – and Kreacher swapped the lockets – and watched….as Master Regulus….was dragged beneath the water…and…"

The elf lay on the floor, panting and shivering, green mucus glistening around his snout, his eyes swollen and bloodshot and swimming in tears. Harry had never seen anything so pitiful.

"So you brought the locket home," he said relentlessly, for he was determined to know the full story "And you tried to destroy it?"

"Nothing Kreacher did make any mark upon it," moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work…so many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open…. Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, Kreacher punished himself, and he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders; Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared, and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had f – f – forbidden him to tell any of the f – f – family what happened in the c – cave."

Kreacher began to sob so hard that there was no more coherent words. Tears where down Hermione's cheeks as she watched Kreacher.

Harry put his head in hands and said so softly "And that's the story,"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Thank you Kreacher, you are excused."

However, the elf did not move but continued sob and rocked backwards and forwards and then Remus voice broke through Harry's thoughts "Are you alright, Sirius?"

Harry turned and saw Sirius was white as a ghost, who had put his back against the wall and slide down, shaking his head, before putting his head in his hands and his shoulders began shake, and Harry knew that he burst into tears.

"I – n – never t - thought," sobbed Sirius "I – n – never t – thought w – when I r – run a - away, I – I a – always t –thought he was b – bad, always – p – praising, god damn V- Voldemort,"

Harry said, "People have opinions, Sirius, and they're allowed change them."

Sirius looked up and Harry saw that tears were coming out and down his cheeks. Harry and Sirius stared at each other before Harry turned away and spoke to Dumbledore "We need Fletcher here, we need that locket and then we need something to destroy and we down three."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Arthur and said, "Tomorrow, Arthur when you go to work, can you please tell Fletcher that I require him in the office as soon as possible," Arthur nodded and then Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "Well…I think everyone has had enough excitement for tonight, off to bed." Before disappearing into the Floo, leaving everyone shuffling out the room, Harry spun around and picked up Kreacher, who was incredibly still crying, picked him up and carried him to his cupboard.

"Shh…" said Harry over his crying, "I want you to have this." he took the locket out of his pocket and said, "It's Regulus's locket and I know that you would want you to have it." Harry put it around Kreacher's neck, before heading up to bed.

_I hope you like this chapter; nearly the whole chapter was in Deathly Hallows the chapter called Kreacher's Tale. Poor Regulus, I actually feel sorry for him, when I read it, please review! Tell me what you think. I'm actually glad, you know because you can't tell me I have bad writing, I copied word from word from the book so you'll be saying that it Rowling fault, except the last three or two paragraphs. _


	6. A Godfather's Protection

_Here's the next chapter and big thank you to Rhea who did some editing on the page._

* * *

_I promise that in the next few chapters I do there will be more Harry and Draco action. Promise_

* * *

_Chapter 6 __–__ A Godfather__'__s Protection!_

There was total silence in the room. The room only held eleven people. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione, Sirius, Draco and Remus, Harry and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had just filled in the rooms' content on what just happen the other night, what Dumbledore and Harry were talking about and what Harry to do the following year.

Harry saw Molly fighting an inside battle and Arthur didn't know what to do. The twins had paled. Ron and Hermione had reacted the same they had when they heard. Remus and Draco had seem to pale, but Harry knew Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" shouted Sirius "HE IS ONLY SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD, I DON'T CARE IF THAT MEANS HE'S AN ADULT AND ALLOWED TO DO WHAT HE WANTS BUT BEING THE ONLY ONE TO KILL VOLDEMORT! I AM NOT ALLOWING MY GODSON TO PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE FOR SOMETHING…AS….CRAZY HAS THAT GOD DAMN THEORY. THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT CAN DO IT! THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT WERE BORN ON THE LAST DAY OF JULY!"

But the time, Sirius had stopped yelling, his face had gone red with anger and determination and Harry knew Sirius was not going to give up easily and he knew that he was going to convince him.

Harry cleared his throat and Sirius's gaze was directed at him and off Dumbledore, who looked merely bored when Sirius had yelled like it was something he had heard before.

"Sirius," started Harry "I'm really grateful for you saying or rather yelling what you did. But I need to do this, if this means that I have to put my life on the line because it stops Voldemort than I will do it. I _want _this…thing over and done with. If that means dying - gods forbid it, but at least you and everyone knows that I went going what I wanted to go and taking down Voldemort. I'm _not _doing this because I _have _to but to make everyone here to have a life without a fear in it."

"I'm sorry Harry, but your parents named me your godfather and as appointed guardian, I forbid you to do anything like this," said Sirius looking at Dumbledore "Even if Dumbledore says it. If you go out there with my permission, I know full well that your parents will turn in their graves and I know that I have failed you and in my duties as your guardian."

Harry looked at Sirius and said, "If you don't let me do this, then you have failed."

Sirius looked at Harry, lost for words. "You…want to do this?"

"Want to do this," shaking his head, Harry said "No, but need to do this and get this over and done with, yes. I know what dangerous things are ahead but if this is the only way to kill him, to take him down, then yes, I am going to do it, with or without your permission."

Sirius closed his eyes and let out a breath and said, "I want my opinion to be heard loud and clear that I do NOT like this idea at all, not one little bit, actually I despise it." and he walked out the room slamming the door behind him. Harry sighed and waited for everyone else's view. But he knew that no matter what, Sirius meant a lot more than anyone else did in this room – beside Remus of course.

--

Harry was sitting outside getting away from everyone. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and served with on a plate.

Something crushed behind him and Harry withdraw his wand fast and turned around only to see Draco behind him, who had stepped on a leaf. He sighed, before settling his wand back into his sleeve and let Draco sit next to him.

"Skill is one thing needed on the battlefield." Said Draco, Harry didn't reply and Draco didn't know whether to continue or not, but one look at Harry told Draco that he was listening.

"I know that you probably don't want to hear my opinion, but I'm going to say it anyway. I think what you're doing is…valiant, I suppose. If it was me, I would have told everyone to get fucked and run away by now, but you…you've always face things like this head on." Draco turned to Harry, who was looking at Draco. Draco caught Harry's eyes and saw how green there were and something stroked at his heart. "I know if someone was coming out of this alive…I know you'll be the one. I know that you'll be the one to fight…_him_…and come out of it alive because…I guess, you're Potter."

They stared at each other. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and he never realised how green they were. _Damn! Not Potter! But think about Potter that way! Anyone else but Potter!_

Draco smirked and added for old time sake "Because Potter if you don't, who I am to bully then."

Harry looked at Draco's grey eyes and saw a little twinkled and Harry chuckled. They fell in silence again.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "I know this is none of my business, but I think you should go talk to your godfather."

"Why?" asked Harry

"Well…Severus maybe a good godfather but he would never…defend me like Sirius did to you. Sirius is looking out for your best interest. I heard Molly talking to Arthur just before saying something that Sirius is only mad because you look like your father and he doesn't someone looking like him dying again. But I think she's wrong. Remember our third year, how he broke out. I remember…._father _saying to _mother _about how Sirius was never with _him. _I, even, heard –mind – when I was never supposed to that Sirius only broke out because he knew Pettigrew was at Hogwarts and he knew that Pettigrew would soon hurt you, so altogether, he only risked his life to help you."

Harry sighed, he knew Draco was right. He knew that Sirius only broke to help clear his name and help Harry get away from Pettigrew and give Harry a home, however the last one was impossible when Harry had to return to his aunt and uncle's for the summer.

"Besides," said Draco "Sirius has been looking out of his window every couple seconds and looking down at you."

Harry was going to make a move to look up at Sirius's window but Draco grabbed his wrist and he looked at him and Draco was shaking his head and said, "Don't make it obvious that, we've been talking about this."

Harry looked back down and saw where Draco's hand was connected to Harry, Draco realized before taking it off, and Harry thought about it for a while and said, "Thank you."

Draco shrugged and said, "You've been helping me and I think it was about time to return the favour."

Harry looked at Draco and asked, 'You haven't started…"

Draco chuckled and said, "You say the most feared name, but you can't say cutting yourself? Sometimes…sometimes Potter, I really can't figure you out." _Like how I had to be attracted to you_

Harry smiled and said, "I like how people can't figure me out, it gives me hope."

"Hope on what?" asked Draco

"Well…if Voldemort can't figure me out, he can't target at me because he doesn't know what my weakness, however he figured that out a long time ago." Harry sighed and stood up.

"Come on," said Harry holding out his hand "I think it's time, we went back inside."

Draco took Harry's hand and went back inside, however they never noticed that Sirius still watching them and they never notice that they were still holding hands until the parted inside.

--

When Sirius didn't come down for dinner, Harry thought on Draco's advice before sighing and walking to Sirius's room. He stood out there for only a moment and then knocked.

Remus was the one that answered the door and Harry saw that Remus was angry.

"Harry?" said Remus

Harry nodded and said, "I was wondering if I could talk to Sirius."

Remus made a noise that Harry didn't know he could do before opening the door wider and Harry saw that Sirius sitting on his bed against the headboard "Go ahead," said Remus "Maybe you can get him to talk." Before leaving the room and walking downstairs. Harry thought he was to cool off.

Harry closed the door behind him and stood in the room. It seemed that Sirius and Regulus bedroom was alike. Harry walked across the bed and sat on. Sirius just shifted the pillow higher, so that only his eyes could be seen. Harry moved closer to him.

"Sirius." Said Harry looking closer at him "I know you were watching me talk to Draco this afternoon."

This statement was met with silence; Harry wasn't going to reply until Sirius did.

"Did I fail you in that department too?" said Sirius "Can't I check to see if my godson is alright?"

Harry sighed and said, "Sirius. I really do see where you were coming from downstairs today, but you've got to see my side too. I don't _want _to do this and if I did, I would be mad. I need to do this because I want that part of my life over. Voldemort is the reason I have no parents, Pettigrew may have sold them." At this Sirius winced "But it was Voldemort who chose to kill them or not and he did and I want vengeance for what he's been making my life but I can't do it with only revenge on my mind, I need to go out there knowing that you support me in this. I need to know that I have your love."

Harry let what he said sink in and said, "If I can't have your love, there is no chance for me at all surviving against him. The power that I know that he doesn't is love. I know how to love but I need and want the other person's love and the only important one I want is yours. I want you to love me as a son you've never had,"

Sirius did answer but it took awhile for him to do, removing the pillow from his face, he said, "Don't you think for one second, Harry that you don't have my love. I really do love you like a son I never had. It's just what Dumbledore is asking is a bit too…I don't know how to put it exactly, but is a bit too big for you, I mean there are more fully grown wizards and witches are there, that have tried and failed on trying to kill him, just because Voldemort thinks this prophecy is true, doesn't mean it is. It's only a prophecy if you make it true and by the looks, if you go out there and try to kill him, you are making it true."

"But if I don't, then he won't stop killing me."

Sirius sighed and said, "If you think that this is way to go then go do it. But I just want you to know that I don't like what you're doing, but doesn't mean that I don't love you. I'm just sacred that I won't get you back that's all."

Sirius hugged Harry and kissed his hair, "Don't you ever think for one moment, Harry James Potter, that you're unloved, because I love you."

Harry returned the hug.

* * *


	7. The Light Side

_I would like to thank Rhea for editing again. My Thanks goes out._

* * *

_Note to x sinister: __I want to thank you for reviewing my story and I'm deeply sorry that you don't like it and think it has NO potential at all. Since, this is my first long story of slash; I would like to take it slow. I would like to expression to you that I live in Australia and that my first language is English. "_In addition, if you make your character too screwed up, so to speak, it becomes a bit unrealistic, and many people won't want to read it." _I've read stories where Harry or Draco and even Hermione is too screwed up and yet, I've read it and so have other people and believe I do not think my characters are too screwed up that no one will read it. I do not care if I only have four reviews not everyone reviewed a story that have read (myself included). I do want to say that YOU can't read because at the top of the chapter I've put a note saying that I thank Rhea for doing editing on the page. But, thank you for reviewing. If your flame again, it will printed and passed amongst friends and laughed at. Thank you smile_

_If anyone agrees with x. sinister, I think you shouldn't be reading this at all. _

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Light Side

The rest of the school summer had gone to fast for Harry's liking. The day before they were due back, Harry had talk to Dumbledore about an idea that Harry had over a couple weeks.

"I was wondering something, sir." He said as he sat down at the table with Dumbledore after a meeting.

"What would that be, my boy?"

"I was wondering if you could change Draco into a different room because I think his dorm mates have figured out what have might have happen and won't like the idea of him being in their dorm."

Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half-moon spectacles and said, "I am glad, Harry, that you are taking this situation so serious. Hogwarts does have more room than just the House dorms and the teacher's quarters." Dumbledore look thoughtful for a moment before saying, "There is a room for Draco near the Gryffindor Tower if you'd like that?"

Harry considered it for a moment. Dumbledore was right that Harry being taking Draco and his situation seriously but he had no idea why, he never liked the boy until he found out what been happening to him and lately he had been getting these weird feelings every time he looked at Draco and sometimes he even caught himself staring at him for a long time.

"Yes sir. I would like that." Said Harry getting up "I'll tell Draco, what's going on."

"Your welcome, Harry." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as Harry left the room.

--

"So, I would have my own room?" asked Draco after Harry explained to him about moving dorms.

"Yes," said Harry nodding, "That's what I just told you."

Draco looked down at the book he had been reading, before Harry came into his bedroom. "Thank you." Said Draco

Harry looked at Draco before saying, "Your welcome."

"Does it have to be near the Gryffindor Tower though?" asked Draco hopefully.

"Be thankful, it isn't in the Gryffindor Boys Dorm."

Draco's lips twitch, really Harry had no idea how much Draco would like the boys dorms even if it was the Gryffindor ones.

"Of course," he answered

Harry nodded and left.

--

Harry sighed in frustration as he sat down in the compartment he chosen. Ron and Hermione, the chosen Head Boy and Girl this year, so they were off doing duties.

"Are you always moved around like that?" asked Draco as he placed his trunk on the top shelf and Harry weirdly couldn't remove his eyes off Draco's butt.

"Huh?" asked Harry looking out the window before Draco realised he had been staring at his ass.

"Are you always escorted like that?" asked Draco "With so many Aurors?"

Harry nodded, "They're been doing it ever since fifth year. They did it in our third year because they believed Sirius was after me, at the time, they tried to hide it from me but I knew. It's annoying, really."

"I know what you mean; it would be annoying after all." Said Draco "but that's what you get when you're the Boy-Who-Lived,"

"And who really hates that title too,"

"Really?" asked Draco looking at Harry raising his eyebrow "I would like a totally like that The-Boy-Who-Never-Can-Die or something like that."

"By all means take it, I don't care."

Draco snorted and said, "But it can get you places sometimes, can't it?"

Harry nodded his head and said, "Sometimes."

The next moment the compartment door opened and in came Neville and Luna but stop when they saw Draco.

"It's okay guys, he's with me." Said Harry looking at them

"Oh," said Luna dreamily, "I already know that, the Horseback Corn told me in a dream that Draco would be joining us,"

Draco looked at Harry as if to say 'this girl is weird.' Harry just smiled back and said, "And that Horseback Corn was right."

However, Neville was still hesitant even as he said, "Well… welcome to the side of Light."

Draco nodded and said, "Thank you."

Neville nodded and sat down next to Harry while Luna sat next to Draco, who looked at her as she put her glasses that had slice of garlic dangling off it.

"Where did you get those glasses?" asked Draco

"From Quibbler," said Luna as she turned the magazine upside down.

"_That _magazine is so dense." Said Draco missing the looks both Harry and Neville were giving him

Luna looked at him and said, "My father happens to be the owner and the publisher of it, thank you very much."

Draco quickly looked at Harry, who was shaking his head. "Dense, but an interesting read on some articles."

Luna glared at him before turning back to her book and reading. Draco turned back looking at Harry and Neville who were talking and joined in.

--

Hermione and Ron didn't come back to the compartment so Harry didn't bother saving a seat for them. He knew they were busy doing some Head duties….or each other.

Walking up the stairs to the castle, Harry turned around and said to Draco, "You'll be eating with Gryffindor tonight and every other day for the rest of year, Dumbledore told me this morning before we left. So please try and be nice to my friends: even if it takes all your energy to do so."

Draco nodded and said, "Alright, I'll try, but I'll be nice if they are."

"After I explain you're with me, they'll be nice. I promise."

"But the question, do you keep your promises?" asked Draco

"Always," answered Harry entering the Great Hall.

--

Amazingly, dinner went wonderful, even if the Gryffindors did stare at Draco for a whole hour before Harry explained that Draco was going to be eating with them for the rest of the year because of some mishap with the Slytherins. (Secretly, Draco could have kissed Harry for not telling everyone why he wasn't sitting at Slytherin table and privately, Draco was disappointed that he couldn't kiss Harry) Also that Draco wouldn't be anywhere near Slytherins this year and if anyone saw a Slytherin near Draco to tell him immediately and luckily everyone just nodded and then went back to their dinner.

After, dinner Harry showed Draco where he would be sleeping for the school year.

"Tomorrow morning, you should change the password." Said Harry "So that you remember and no one can get in without your permission."

Draco nodded and watched as Harry stood there anxiously "Well…" he clapped his hands together and said, "I'll be going now, if you need anything. The password to the Gryffindor Tower is Pigsnout and my bed is the farthest from the door."

"Thank you," said Draco as Harry left who just waved him. "No, I mean it. Thank you for doing what you're doing, I can't tell you how many really care for me."

Harry smiled and said, "If you stay on the good side of the Gryffindors, you might get liked more."

"But I wouldn't care if they did, but I would care if you didn't." the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Harry blinked at him before saying "Erm…thank you." He smiled hesitantly before leaving.


	8. Looking Over Him More Carefully

_A/N - I would like to thank Rhea for editing again_

* * *

_A/N 2 - I'm doing my exams and the school got us studying for UNI this year instead of next year, so I might be a little slow on updating from now, but I promised it won't be long, just third week or something, my parents are nagging me that i study harder enough. (Snort) Yea, right. Anyway, I thought I post this before my two hour english exam. Wish me luck. I hope everyone loves this chapter_

* * *

_Warning: In this chapter, there is a attempt of Suiciude_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything And Never Will. _

* * *

Chapter 8 – Looking Over Him More Carefully

It had been a week back at school and unfortunately, Draco's luck had come to an end. When he was walking to the library, by himself, a group of Slytherin's cornered him.

"Look what we have here?" sneered Blaise

Draco looked up and saw Blaise with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Shelle.

Draco inwardly grimaced; he knew what was coming.

"You know, Malfoy, you could have joined Voldemort and everything would be prefect. But no, you made it difficult for yourself and had to run off the Golden Boy Potter, do you really think he's going to save you." Said Blaise

Draco held his gaze, Blaise was not to guess that he was heading in a soft spot, but he continued, "Do you really think he cares about you? You two spent six years hating each other, insulting each other with every chance you have. Does he even know that your parents raped you and they liked it? If he, even, knew what, would he say? I bet you, actually, like it when your parents touch you. Do you scream for more? I bet you do." Blaise moved closer to Draco, seeing tears had formed in his eyes and Blaise starting shouting, "YOU ARE A PATHIEC, LOW LIFE EXCUSE FOR HUMAN BEING AND YOU SHOULD JUST GO AND ROT SOMEWHERE."

Blaise smirked as he saw Draco's tears slipped from his tears, before he run away.

--

Draco locked himself in his bathroom, not caring that it was dinnertime, it had taken two chairs and a robe in with him, putting a Locking Charm on the door and putting the chair under the knob, so even if someone had gotten Unlocking Charm, they wouldn't know about the chair. He tore the shower curtain from steel pole and then tied a knot before making a noose, just prefect for his neck. He moved the chair over closer, so when it came time, he would just kick it aside. As he stood up on the chair, pulling the noose towards and putting his head through it, he closed his eyes and took a breath before realizing it. He was so concentrated on what he didn't notice that his foot was about to slip and the tiniest knock on the door. When his foot slipped, he began to choke. Finally, he had done it.

--

Harry sat down, looking up and down the table as Seamus voiced his thoughts, "Where's Draco?"

Harry narrowed his brow and said, "I don't know, does anyone here know?" He saw everyone shake their heads. Harry got back up and said to Hermione, "Save me some, I know Ron would eat mine."

Hermione nodded as Harry walked out the Great Hall and she couldn't help but wonder that Harry was paying too much attention into this _thing _he had to do with Draco for Dumbledore, she raised an eyebrow as a thought came to mind, she closed her eyes and shook her head as if getting the thought out of her head.

--

Harry walked to Draco's room and said the password (Draco had given it to him on the second day back) and he saw that Draco's common room was empty and he checked his bedroom but he heard a chair shift behind the bathroom door and then Harry realised what he must be trying to do. Harry knocked, just in case, he had been wrong but when he starting hearing chocking noises, he knew his mind had been right.

He whipped out his wand and did an Unlocking Charm but as he tried to shove the door opened, he couldn't. He narrowed his brow but only pushed harder, as he heard the chocking noises get louder and harsher. Harry shook his head. He never had failed Dumbledore and he wasn't about to start. But Harry realized that ever since Draco had become a part of life, he knew he couldn't go back without him. Draco, over these couple of days, had made him laugh until his sides had hurt, he had helped in Wizard Chess and together had beat Ron, he had also helped him with his Potions Essay and he now realized that he, no longer cared that he had promised Dumbledore that he would look after him, but he had silently promised Draco as well.

His mind determined, he blasted the door with his wand, and barged his way through and saw Draco dangling from the shower steel pole chocking to death. Harry whispered a spell that cut the rope and Draco fell into Harry's arm, and quickly removed the noose and he looked down to see that Draco's eyes was closed, he checked his pulse to see that he had a weak one. Harry, without hesitation, pulled Draco closer.

And as he did, something, in the bottom of his stomach growled but he ignored. Harry took in his surroundings and saw that Draco must have put a chair against the door and another chair to help him up to the noose. Harry picked Draco and carried him to his bed. He knew he should be taking Draco to Madam Pomfrey, but something was telling him not to. He pointed to his wand at Draco and whispered, _"__Enervate,__"_

Immediately, Draco woke up, gasping for breath lifting himself off the bed before collapsing on the pillows, he had not noticed Harry stand over him but when he did, he lowered his eyes, not wanting Harry to be mad.

Harry kept his temper in when saying, "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to die." Said Draco looking Harry, wanting him to lose his temper, to challenge him and he did.

"Do you not understand something Draco?" Harry's temper raising "Do you understand that you are my responsibility and that you nearly gave me heart attack when I barged through that door, to see you just hanging there, gasping for breath. Do you not understand that the friends you have recently made care about you? Do you not understand that I am doing everything in my power to have you realise that there is people out there that care for you even if others don't?"

Draco rolled over, he didn't like Harry being angry with him, but he wished sometimes for Harry to jump off a cliff and leave to kill himself.

"Th-They said I was a pathetic, low life ex-excuse for human being and I should go rot somewhere," he whispered, he didn't want Harry hearing him, but he did.

"Who said?" asked Harry anger in his voice, when Draco didn't answer, he raised it "WHO SAID IT?"

"My friends,"

Harry sighed, Draco still considered Slytherins as his friends and Harry was having a difficult time to telling Draco that Gryffindors were his friends now and Slytherins didn't like him, but as stubborn as he was so was Draco and maybe worse. "Draco, if you're talking about the Slytherins, I don't think your friends after they called you that, I mean, I know my friends wouldn't call me that."

"That's because you're Harry Potter."

Every time it had resulted back of being 'But you're Harry Potter,'

"I don't always have a prefect life, Draco." Said Harry waving his wand in the direction of bathroom and watched as the door repaired itself and the chairs and rope came flying out and onto the bottom of the bed. "I have quite the opposite it. My uncle, aunt and cousin, have never liked me, always calling me a freak and blaming everything on me that didn't go according to plan. But I sucked it up." Harry sighed, he felt like he saying to Draco to get over it, but in the end, that was what he had to do. Harry pulled out a draw of Draco's bedside table, blushed as he saw the gay porn, and grabbed the Sleep Potion. "Here, drink this."

"I don't need it." angered Draco "I don't need anything like this."

Harry rolled his eyes and forced Draco's jaw opened before pouring it down the closing it, gently rubbing his throat until he swallowed, he smiled as Draco sulked. "Sleep," said Harry "And we'll talk about it in the morning,"

He didn't know what made him say it, but he asked, "Stay and I'll sleep."

He didn't hear Harry argued, he also didn't feel Harry kiss his hair, lingering there for only a moment, trying to figure out what the growl in his stomach was and he didn't remember moving or falling asleep.

--

When Draco woke the next time, it was around midnight and he couldn't move because something heavy was leaning over him. As he looked down, he saw that Harry had draped himself over Draco's chest, an arm around his chest, his glasses had gone askew and he had drooled a bit, with his mouth in a little 'o' shape. Draco could feel the drool on his chest. However, as he would, Draco didn't move Harry straight away, but watched him for a little while, before deciding that it would be best to have either go to his dorm or get on the blanket for it being a little cold. He gently shook Harry's shoulder until he woke up.

"What?" he asked groggily rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses back on. Draco moved over and pulled the blanket back for Harry to get in. "Get in, it's cold, and it's too late for you to go back to your dorm."

Harry looked worried, he kept his gaze between Draco and the blanket. Draco rolled his eyes, he knew Harry had spotted his magazine, "Get in. yes, I'm gay but I'm not going to do anything." Harry sighed before getting in and pulling the covers over before turning off.

"When did you realise it?" asked Harry, he couldn't help but wonder, he felt Draco shrug and say, "I don't know, Pansy and I tried dating but it wasn't right with me, so I went to a muggle gay bar once and well…you can use your imagination and I've been attractive to men ever since."

"Oh." said Harry before shifting the covers further up, "Goodnight."

Draco sighed and said, "Good morning, actually, Potter."

_Please Review. Flamers will be printed and passed amognst friends at home and school and laughed at. _


	9. The Way He

_Thanks to Rhea for beta work and some suggests that I took on board and hopes she likes them. Many thanks goes to you for the chapter title! XD XD_

* * *

_Reviews Replies:_

_StalkerishEmmettFan: Thanks for your review! XD _

_Meany: Thanks for your review! XD, Interesting in what way? _

_xXCaRaXx: Don't worry about it! I'm impatient too...I think that's how I get around sometimes. Lolz. I hope you like this chapter._

_Prancing Through Traffic: First thing, I would really love to know where you get your pen name. Second thing, thanks for the review. _

_TO ALL REVIEWS: REVIEW AND I'LL ANSWER BACK! Promise! XD _

_A/N: I am really sorry for not updating fast enough, but September Hols went by so fast and I'm back at school. Anyway. I hope everyone loves this chapter and it's my birthday, a few days ago! Give cookies to anyone who reviews - waves Cookies around smiling - _

* * *

Chapter 9 – "The Way He…"

September passed quickly after Draco's last attempt and before Draco knew it, it was Mid-October and Draco couldn't believe how nice and friendly the House of Gryffindor were. They had all welcomed Draco after Harry explained what situation he was in. After, Neville had heard what had happened to Draco, everyone decided to pitch in and get Blaise and the others back so the next morning, Blaise and the others had walked in with Gold and Red colours all over their uniforms and their dorm had also been painted with the some colours. Professor McGonagall had called Harry to the office to give him detention and to tell him off for going too far. All of the Gryffindors had showed up, telling her that everyone had helped, making McGonagall shake with anger before taking points off Gryffindors, which made them without any. Draco had smiled. He had friends not acquaintances.

But the thing Draco had hated the most, was that he had fallen for Harry Potter, the one thing in his life he promised himself that he wouldn't do. But yet, he had done it. The most embarrassing thing about it too was that Hermione had noticed and had approached him one day.

"Even though I love Ginny like a sister, she doesn't suit Harry. Harry hasn't tried looking at boys _that _way, so you might have a chance." And then she left without any more words. He hated when people walked away from him. So, without Harry knowing, Draco watched him for a the small things, like the way, Harry pressed his quill to hard on the parchment when he was thinking about what he should write without his tongue poking out between his lips. How Harry would slightly tap his foot against the floor when he got bored in a class. How Harry would run his hands through his hair when he was either angry, thinking or worried. How Harry would pull down his shirt without thinking of it or how he would press his palms against his thigh every now and then.

He also knew that Harry would disappear and wouldn't come back until the late hours of the night. Draco was always curious about it, but never asked. He knew Harry would never trust him fully against Voldemort, and Draco knew that he had to do something with that. The one thing he knew about Harry's disappearances was that he would go to Dumbledore's office.

With Harry being busy with homework, disappearing to Dumbledore's office and Quidditch, he never had time for those little chats that helped Draco open up. Draco started to believe that Harry didn't want to spend time with him now because he had found out Draco was gay.

--

Harry was worried. Harry hated being worried, because he showed emotion and showing emotion was showing weakness and showing weakness helped Voldemort figure out Harry.

Harry was worried about Draco, he run his hand through his hair.

Draco had stopped talking to Harry for two weeks. _Ok _thought Harry _maybe it was a little of me too. _Harry knew that he had been spending too much time with Dumbledore with the Horcruxes but he needed to destroy them and then kill Voldemort before Voldemort killed him.

To be truthful, Harry didn't know how to act around Draco no more, finding out he was gay. After being raised by muggles like the Dursleys, always taught that things like that were not normal and whatever was not normal was freakish. It wasn't also that Draco was gay, but every time Harry would spend time with Draco, he would feel these feelings that he couldn't make sense of, it felt his belly was growling like some sort of monster was in there and he remember that he had got a growling sensation when Ginny had been with Dean, so he dove head first into research until Dumbledore had asked how Draco was, that made Harry remember he hadn't spoken to him in awhile.

--

Stepping into Draco's room, he looked around and saw that Draco was not in the common room, trudging up the stairs, he knew that Draco would be in his room doing homework. But, Harry suddenly regretted it. Before, even when opened the door, Draco came out with only a towel around his waist. With his belly monster growling and Draco's blush, Harry turned around, clearing his throat, he said. "Er…Sorry. I'll….er….go…" before he even moved, Draco stopped him, he didn't know why he did, he didn't really want Harry seeing him blush.

"You've been in a boy's dorm for seven years and still you turn around." Said Draco quickly dressing, the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of the person he had fallen in love with. Shoving his shirt on, he said. "You can turn around now." And Harry did tentatively.

"Yes…well…" Harry cleared his throat and Draco's eyebrows rose. "They don't come out unexpectedly."

Draco rolled his eyes, before saying. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you would want to be here talking or hanging with me?"

Harry narrowed his brow, "Are you angry at me?"

"Whatever made you think I was?" asked Draco walking into the bathroom, hanging up his towel and putting his clothes in his clothes basket.

Harry raised his brow saying, "I don't know…did I do something?"

"Do you have a problem with me being gay?" asked Draco looking at Harry

Harry opened his mouth in shocked. _Where the hell did that come from? _"What the hell?" said Harry "What do you mean by _that_?"

Draco sat down on his bed. He had practiced a speech, if Harry did. He would tell Harry that he didn't want to be his friend anymore, even though, he had fallen in love with him and that he liked his company. He would tell Harry how there was nothing wrong with being gay, he was still the same person, but he liked the same sex.

"Exactly what I said, do _you _have a problem with me being gay?" asked Draco "Is that why you've been avoiding me? I know that you saw the magazines in my drawer the other night."

"No." answered Harry. He didn't have a problem, most be people would say that being gay isn't normal, but then again when as Harry's life ever been normal? He befriend a half- giant, Remus was a werewolf, his godfather used to be a criminal but innocent both of who were together and very happy together, Harry shuddered inwardly as he remembered how he found out, he was simply at the wrong place at the same time, hearing noises that he simply didn't want to hear and if had a problem with anyone being gay, he wouldn't be close to Remus and Sirius as he is now, but he couldn't judge either because he had never _looked _at a guy like that. "I don't have problem." And when Draco gave him a look, he said, "Remember my godfather, Sirius, he's gay and he's with Remus – our old Professor. So, if I did have problem with anyone being gay, I wouldn't be close to either of them and I don't have a problem with you being gay. If it's being with guys that you make you happy then that's good. As long you're happy."

Draco took a moment about what Harry had said, he didn't realise that Sirius Black and his old Professor were together, maybe he didn't notice because he wasn't paying attention properly. He had been too wrap up on killing himself, but now that Harry had mentioned he really did think that their touches were more than friendly, "Then why haven't you been talking to me?"

Harry shrugged, "I've been busy with all those meetings with Professor Dumbledore and homework and Quidditch practices, and by the time I'm going to check on you, it's passed curfew."

"Yes, but when did curfew ever stop you for doing what _you_ wanted?" asked Draco looking at Harry.

Harry couldn't answer that question. To be honest, he hadn't visited Draco because every time he saw him in class, he would get this funny feeling like the time in sixth year when he looked at Ginny but he didn't think it was the same feeling but when he did get them he just wished it to go away.

"Never mind!" said Harry, he sighed again trying to push those weird fizzy feelings away. "Would you like to go flying?"

Draco looked hesitant before nodding and grabbing his broom from under his bed. "We have to make a stop at Gryffindor Tower first." Said Harry smiling, as they walked out of the Private Tower and to the Gryffindor Tower before heading to Quidditch Pitch and as they did, both boys were lost in their own thoughts

Harry vowing that he would, soon, work out these feelings towards Draco and that he would destroy these Horcruxes and finish Voldemort soon.

Draco vowed that he would keep content until he thought he couldn't take it any longer and when he did, he would get what he wanted to claim.

* * *

_I'm just wondering if you guys when you review, tell me if you would like Ginny Bashing or not. XD I really don't care, I've read stories with Ginny Bashing and some stories are really good and really bad with Bashing._

_Recommed Story for Reading is: Jaded By lilyyuri _

* * *

* * *


	10. Finally!

_Thanks to Rhea for the betaing again. XD_

* * *

_Review Replies:_

_xXCaRaXx: I've updated! yay! I hope you like this chapter. I hope this chapter is good for you, because in your review, you said that you hoped it didn't take long for them to sort something out, so in a way this chapter is for you! Thanks for the review! XD_

_Moosxaxlot: Thanks for the review! Some people have told my story is interesting! XD_

_Mad Mogg: Thanks for the review! I'll put OOC for the characters in my summary! XD_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Finally

_As Draco drove in deeper touching _that _magical spot of Harry__'__s, who__'__s back arched off his bed and a moan erupted from the back of throat. Draco pulled out snapped his hips in a different way and slammed back into Harry._

"_You cuming for me yet, love?__"__ asked Draco, his voice husky and Harry knew it was from their heated snog from just moments ago. He pushed in again and Harry shook his head from side to side, his hands grasping at the bed sheets. The pleasure was coming too much and felt his lower belly build with heat and his balls tighten, he saw Draco grinned, __"__You gonna cum hard for me, babe?__"_

_Harry looked at Draco from under his long lashes and gave Draco a lustful look before moaning and shooting his load all over__…_

Harry woke up, suddenly and gasping for breath, he looked around before cursing. Grabbing his wand and muttering a Cleaning Charm, he opened his curtain to see if anyone else was awake and saw that everyone was sleeping, if it was to go by their snores. Harry sighed.

It was the fifth time, this week that he had dream like that. It would always feel real, like Draco and he had really been doing it and hadn't been dream. He sighed again, he didn't know about these feelings he had towards Draco, they had been starting ever since he saw Draco come out with only a towel on in his Private Rooms. Harry realised that he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. He took his robe and Invisibility Cloak off his bedpost and headed out of the portrait hole. Harry decided to head to the kitchens, but the last person he expected to be there was the person he was trying not to think about:

"Harry?" asked Draco

Harry looked up startled, "Erm…Dr-Draco…what are you doing here…?"

Draco looked amused and said, "Usually when a person is in a kitchen it's because they're eating."

Harry couldn't help but flush, "I – I know that…I w-was just…" Harry took a deep breath as Draco looked at Harry before asking, "Are you okay? Do you usually stuttering this early in the morning?"

"No," answered Harry fast, "I just didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm usually here this time in the morning, it's my midnight snack."

"Oh." said Harry clearing his throat "I'm gonna go."

"Did you usually walk down to the kitchen early and then turn back again without eating?" asked Draco eyeing Harry, "Are you okay?"

Harry looked at Draco and couldn't help notice how he sat, he was seat up too straight, didn't lean. His shoulders were perfectly in line with the rest of his body and his skin wasn't as pale as Harry first thought of it, it had slighttan. His eyes were grey like a midnight storm and his lips…Harry remember how good they felt around his…

"You know what," said Harry turning around to Draco, "I don't think I am."

Draco stood and walked around the table, "You shouldn't be by yourself then. Come on, I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower." Draco reached for the Cloak and put it over them and Harry couldn't help but feel how close Draco was. Harry took a deep breath, but really shouldn't be this close to him after such as vivid dream.

On the way up to Tower, Harry started to notice things. The way Draco's body felt so warm against his. Draco's breath against his neck.

On reaching the portrait, Draco slipped the Cloak off them and Harry seemed to breathe better without having to inhale Draco's scent.

"You should get to bed," said Draco peering at Harry, "You seem really-"

But, Draco never got to finish his sentence because Harry claimed his lips over his, later on he would have blamed it on Draco for being too close.

Draco's eyes widened before closing. Who knew Harry could kiss like that?

Harry tentatively put his hand on Draco's cheek. He knew he shouldn't being doing this…but never in his life Harry had something felt _so _good,………this kiss could even beat Ginny's. Draco traced one long pale finger along Harry's jaw line before slipping his hands through Harry's jet-black hair as Draco's tongue was now firmly within residence in Harry's mouth. He suddenly needed Harry's body against his, Draco moved his hand down to Harry's back, pressing their hips together, causing their erections to rub against one another, both of the moaned before gasping.

Harry jumped away, grapping his Cloak and placing it over his southern regions, and narrowing his brow, pointing a finger at Draco, "You really shouldn't do that to me!"

"What?" argued Draco, narrowing his brow, "_You _kissed _me_, not the other way around! If you're going to blame anyone for what you got there, it's because of you and not me!" pointing at where Harry's Cloak rested.

Harry stuttered, opening and closing his mouth, "But it's not fair! You do these _things _to me, you shouldn't do! Do you want to know why I was down at the kitchens tonight? It's because I'm having dreams! Damn dreams about you, dreams about you that I should NOT be having especially – "

Draco roughly covered his mouth with Harry's. It was the only way he could shut Harry up, particularly at a moment like this. Cupping his face in both his hands and running his hands through his hair, nibbling on the bottom of Harry's lip, making him moan and as soon as Harry did, he tried to break contact, but Draco's arm had wounded around Harry's waist and he was making sure he wasn't going to let go of Harry until _HE _was ready. Harry's hands were gripping his shoulder tightly and Draco was sure Harry had no idea where to put his hands; he really was new at this.

Draco broke apart from Harry and he smiled, as Harry's eyes were a bit misty. Draco's arm tighten on Harry again as he tried to move. "Now…tell me again, the things I do to you?"

Harry blushed, making the Malfoy quite proud. "Come on, Harry." Said Draco pulling Harry closer, hugging him. "You shouldn't be embarrassed by this."

"I am," said Harry, "I – I never dream about girls or boys like that and here you are in my dream doing things to me that you should never do to me and yet even in my dream I know how wrong it is but I'm not caring because…-"

"Because why, Harry?" asked Draco calmly even though his heart was beating faster than normal, was Harry trying to tell Draco that he liked him?

Harry tried to look anywhere but Draco but he was still in the line of sight, so he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "Because…in my heart I knew I would never regret what we were doing."

Draco smiled as he ran a hand through Harry's hair and he heard Harry say, "I know that you probably don't feel the same way but I just have to let you know."

"I feel the same way." Said Draco, he felt like some weight had been lifted off him. "I've felt the same way for quite some time. I was attracted to you at first. Then when you ignored me for those couple of weeks, I missed your company and knowing that you were there for me. I'd come to realise I like you a lot, a lot more than I should have. I knew that you hadn't looked at boys that way, so I knew I had no chance with you." Draco took breath as he listened to Harry breathing, before saying, "We make this whatever you want, but I'll let you know that I care for you very much and you've become a part of me."

He felt Harry move closer towards him, "I don't know what to do, I've never felt this kind of thing before, with Ginny it was easy because I knew people thought we would look good together, and I think I made myself develop feelings for her. But this – with you, it makes my heart want to explode every time you come near me and every time you look at me. Acknowledging me. I don't know what to do."

Draco felt his heart beat even faster, he loved that Harry had felt the same way as him; it would- at least- make things a little easier for them.

"But I need to let you know that nearly everyone that's close to me can die. Voldemort will try to use you against me, you know that right? You try anything to get me to join him and if that means to hurt and torture you, he will do that without any hesitation."

Draco nodded, "I know. It's up to you if you want to be with me."

Harry thought it over for a moment before answering, "I do, but we can't at the moment, not like my life like this, I have things to do to get rid of Voldemort and then…and then we'll –"

Draco brought Harry's face closer towards his before kissing him, Harry was still in mid- sentence, and it gave Draco the great opportunity to make his tongue a resident of Harry's mouth. Exploring the new aspect of his life, he met with the other boy's tongue. Draco melted, he could get used to this; he pulled Harry closer to his body, he never wanted to leave him ever again knowing that Harry felt the same thing for him.

Draco pulled back; his breathing was short and frequent. "I understand…I do. I know that this year for you will most likely concentrated on Voldemort and I know that Voldemort would try to use anyone to get to you; you don't need to tell me these things I already know. But, the thing is, Harry, he doesn't understand the love people show to each other. He doesn't understand how people can feel affection for others – he sees it as weakness. He knows that if he threatened to kill someone you love, you would do what he wanted and he uses that as a power. He's not powerful _we_ just make him look powerful. If you want this to wait, okay…Fine. I'll wait until you've finished with Voldemort and we could have a go with this relationship but before you make a decision think of what you want."

Harry looked at Draco, he didn't know what to decide, he didn't even realise he was gay until the dreams started happening. "I've…never –" he cleared his throat "I've never had a…-"

Draco smiled at Harry before nodding; "I know, and we'll go slow. I promise." Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

* * *


	11. One Down

_Sorry, it's late. I've been busy. I have work and exams and going to movies..heha...um...Has anyone watched that new Twlight movie...or whatever its called...the main dude is Robert Pattinson...he played Cedric in HP._

* * *

_I want to thank Rhea for this, since this chapter is her idea. XD =] =)_

* * *

_Moosxaxlot: Thanks for the review. Here's an update for you._

_xXCaRaXx: OMG! really...you liked it! yay ^jump up & down^ I hope you like this one too. XD_

_Zak's-blood13: Thanks for the review. _

_SariBecca: Really you love this story...Omg! Thank you. XD_

* * *

Chapter 11 – One Down.

Harry gritted his teeth as he sat down on Draco's common room couch; he had just come back from telling Ron, Hermione and Ginny about him and Draco. Ron and Hermione seemed happy for him but he didn't know about Ginny, she had just sat there with a distant look in her eyes but, somehow, it hadn't been hurt.

"How did it go?" asked Draco coming up behind Harry and dropped a kiss on his hair and breathing in his scent.

Harry shrugged, "Ron and Hermione were okay with it, but I don't know about Ginny. She just sat there with this…this distant look in her eyes, they didn't even have a emotion in them and before I could say something Hermione was talking about going to Hogsmeade next week or something and Ginny got up and left."

Draco sighed as he sat down next to Harry, "She'll come around."

Harry's lip twitched and he said, "Its Ginny, I'm not sure. She may be strong on the outside but inside, she's still a little fragile." He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Flash Back_

_He was nervous, again. He hated being nervous just like being worried._

_His friends – Ron, Hermione and Ginny, sat before him looking at him. He had called a meeting. Draco had told to tell them, he said they would understand if they were his friends. _

"_Harry, mate. Is something wrong?" asked Ron looking at Harry, "Is something to do with You-Know-Who?"_

"_No," answered Harry looking at the Gryffindor's fireplace._

"_But then what?" asked Hermione smiling and somehow, Harry knew she knew something._

_Harry cleared his throat and said, "I – I had a chat with Draco."_

_Ron let out a laugh and said, "You got me there for a moment, thought it was something bad."_

"_We chatted and I've been…" Harry cleared his throat, this was not easy and the only way he knew to get it out was to speak about really fast and so he did. "We chatted and I've been having these feelings for him and he has too and we've decided that we should try a relationship." He said without a breath._

_Ron, Hermione and Ginny there and there was a moment silence before Hermione squealed "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" and went to hug a shocked Harry jumping up and down._

_Harry looked at Ron and Ginny, they still had not said anything, "I know that it's hard to process but – "_

_But he was cut off by Ron, "Have you always been gay?"_

_Harry blushed and said, "I don't know…I mean, I've never had feelings for a guy before and you know I've only dated two girls."_

_Ron sighed and stood up and said, "If you think that Draco is right for you and makes you happy then I guess I'm happy because you're my best mate. But if, he does _anything, _I'll make sure he knows the meaning of pain."_

_Harry smiled, still with an arm full of Hermione, he looked at Ginny, she was the only one that had not said anything. She was looking beyond Harry, she had a distant look in her eyes like when someone staring but she wasn't staring at all. Harry was about to say something when Hermione gave another squeal, "I have gay friend, we can go shopping at Hogsmeade together," as Ron rolled his eyes and smiled._

_Flash Back_

He felt Draco brushed a hair out of his eyes when the portrait to the Tower open and in came Ron looking out of breath. "Dumbledore's looking for you, mate."

Harry nodded and stood up, "I'll see you, later."

Harry made his way up to Dumbledore's office and went inside. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," smiled Dumbledore, "First of all, I think congratulations is in order."

"Sir?" asked Harry confused

"On Draco," said Dumbledore looking, Harry rolled his eyes, he should have known the Headmaster already knew, he always knew.

"Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, before nodding, "Secondly, on to business. I have found one of my old books a friend gave me on my sixth year Christmas present."

Harry really couldn't imagine Dumbledore as a teenager receiving a present just like a dumb Hermione. Impossible. "I found that to destroy a Horcrux, we must have a Basilisk poison." And Harry was sure; he saw the Headmaster's eyes twinkle.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me," said Harry, "Are you telling me that I have to go back down to Chamber of Secrets and get some Basilisk poison to destroy the Horcruxes."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "We'll have to do it soon as possible because Voldemort is going reckless and I'm afraid he has hold on the Ministry."

It didn't take long for Harry to realise what Dumbledore said, "Rufus is dead…?"

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "He has Rufus under the Imperious Curse."

Harry run his hands through his hair and stood up, "I'll get some people to help me and I'll be back soon."

"Harry," said Dumbledore, "You may have killed the Basilisk in your second year but we still do not know if that was the only thing down there. So, please be careful when you're down there."

Harry nodded and walked out of the Headmaster's office to find Ron and Hermione. He found them down by the lake with Draco. Draco spotted him first and smiled, "What's wrong?"

Harry cleared his throat and said, "We've found out a way to destroy the Horcruxes."

Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry before asking, "What is it?"

"Basilisk poison." Said Harry and everyone looked at him and he saw Ron was the first to realise what he said.

"Oh! Hell no," swore Ron "I am NOT going back there ever again, I have NO desire to ever go down and never did."

Hermione and Draco looked between Ron and Harry.

"What are two on about?" asked Draco

"We have go down The Chamber of Secrets." Said Harry, "Dumbledore would like to know if there is any more Basilisk remains in there and to see what we can use. I said I would get back to him as possible because Voldemort has taken over the Ministry."

"Is the Ministry for Magic dead?" asked Hermione

"No," answered Harry "Just under the Imperious Curse, however, I have no idea how that happen because he used to be Head Of Auror, he suppose to know how to fight off the Curse, he seems he can't."

"Most wizards can't," said Draco "Some people fight it easily because their minds think that the task they've been asked is stupid and unnecessarily, so fight the Curse and then they're free, the Dark Lord is probably is asking things the Ministry to do things that the Ministry finds that make sense."

Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrow at Draco, who looked at them. "What?" asked Draco, "It's true, remember fourth year, Harry was to jump on a desk. Harry's mind might have thought it was stupid to jump on a desk, so his mind fought the task."

"Wow," said Hermione "I've never thought of that before." Draco shrugged. Harry nodded, "Ok, everyone got their wands."

"We're doing it now?" asked Draco bewildered

"Yep." Said Harry "No, time like the present." He turned and headed toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, making the others to catch up.

"Don't you think you should plan this out," said Draco sounding out of breath, "What if something happens down there. I thought looking a Basilisk in the eyes, you're dead."

"True," answered Harry looking at Draco pushing open the bathroom door, "But how do you think we've survived, it's always last moment thing. Never planned."

The first thing, they noticed was sobbing and they knew that Myrtle was crying about something. Ron pushed Harry forward and said, "Do your stuff, mate."

Harry walked towards the tap of the bathroom and closed his eyes and tried to picture a snake in front of him, before hissing, "_Open_."He opened his eyes when he heard movement happening, he saw the taps moving apart and one of sink went under, leaving a hole in the middle of them. Harry stepped forward hesitantly and looked down. "Still dark," said Ron who was standing next to him. "Are you going down first?"

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Do you?" and would have laughed at Ron's expression if they hadn't been in this situation. "I don't think it's safe to do down that." Said Draco moving to stand on Harry's other side. "It's not going to get any safer," answered Ron, Harry sighed. "I'll go down first, Ron, you're next. Hermione after Ron and Draco, you go last." They nodded and Harry added before he forgot, "Remember any sign of movement, you close your eyes and yell." They nodded and Harry closed his eyes before jumping down the drain. Ron waited for Harry's yell before going and then Hermione and then Draco. What they didn't realise was that the sobbing had stopped the moment Harry has hissed and they didn't see the hazel eyes peeking from under the toilet stall.

--

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Draco "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Harry knew why he was yelling, there were still skulls under the girl's bathroom.

"What do you girls do when you go to toilet?" asked Draco looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked at him before saying, "The same thing you do, Draco. Except sit down."

Harry rolled his eyes again, before muttering, "_Lumos_," light lit from his wand and he asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," came from three different directions.

"Ok," said Harry, "Let's go," as he saw three wands lit. He led the way until they came across the barrier.

"Is it just me," said Draco "But those snake on the door look real or what?"

"I think they're real," said Harry "However, they're just stone." He hissed again and watched as the snakes slide and a click came and the barrier door open. Harry went down first.

"This is the chamber." Said Hermione "Now, we know why Slytherins symbol is snakes, because not only did he talk to them, he loved them." She went to walk one of the snake statues.

They were on a long pathway with, at least ten snake stature standing pride on the side and on the end of the other side of the pathway stood a face of Salazar Slytherin out of the wall made of stone. Harry saw it first, next to it laid a scaly monster discomposing. He was surprised that it had already withered away, but it had been a big creature and he knew it would take some time.

Harry made his way to the snake, he was near it when he stepped on something, and he looked down and saw a fang. The fang had blood on it and instead of being white; it had turned a nasty yellow.

"What is that?" asked Draco looking at it.

"The fang that pierce through my arm." Answered Harry, he took off his robe and picked up the fang with it. "See, the blood is still on it."

"Wait…" said Draco looking at Harry with wide eyes, "You've had Basilisk poison through you?"

"Yes," said Harry as if it was obvious, he made his way to the snake itself. "Then you shouldn't be alive," said Draco, "Basilisk poison is the _thing_, it kills anything, so fast that you don't have time to think."

"Dumbledore Phoenix save me, Phoenix's tears heal anything." Said Harry, searching through his robe's pocket for a pocket knife pulling it out he handed his robe to Draco with the fang in it and said, "Hold that for me for a moment."

Harry kneeled down the snake and tried to ignore the stench coming for it. He put the blade on the snake skin and cut through, cutting out a small piece, putting that on the robe he went back and snapped a fang out of the snake mouth.

"Gross, mate." said Ron, who had indeed turned green.

Harry grabbed the vile that he had grabbed with the pocket knife in his dorm before he went to look for his friends and trapped some blood in the vile, just in case, they needed it. Harry stood back up and nodded. "Ok," said Harry "We're done, we've got to go back to Dumbledore straight away and see what we've got to do."

"That's it." said Draco looking at Harry, "That's easy."

Harry walked up to Draco and took his robe from him with the items wrapped in them and said, "We've just started, and it's only going to get harder."

---

Harry and the others waited, while Dumbledore examined them. He held up the vile with blood in it and looked at Harry, "I got it, just in case."

"Basilisk blood is really rare, I must give this to Severus." Said Dumbledore "Give it to him for a look over." Dumbledore disappeared into a room before returning with the locket and he waved his wand and a table was conjured from out of nowhere sat in the middle of them. Dumbledore put the locket down and said, "I think we've got to open the locket to destroy it and from the snake 'S' on the front, we have to have Parseltongue to open it."

Harry sighed as Dumbledore continued and said, "But as soon as it's open, I have to stab it and if I don't someone do it." They nodded and as Harry hissed _"Open"_

The locket open and in there was a little bit of cut out of heart. It was blood red and beating, just like a normal heart. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who was staring at it as if it was talking to him. Ron had seen the same thing and picked up a fang and slammed it down hard on the heart in the locket. There was a clang of metal and a long drawn-out scream as if someone was pierce through the heart. It was as a spell had suddenly came off Dumbledore, he collapsed but Harry caught him before he could he fall, Hermione quickly pushed a chair towards Harry and Dumbledore and helped him into it.

"Are you okay, sir?" asked Harry as Hermione conjured a goblet of water for the Headmaster, who took it with grace.

"Always, Harry." Said Dumbledore "It just had a little bit more curse on it, than I thought. Thank you, Mr. Weasley for stabbing it."

Ron nodded and said, "Your welcome, sir."

Dumbledore drank the water and then it disappeared. He stood up and pulled out of bag from his robes, he collected the bits of the broken locket and a fang and put them in the bag, he handed them to Harry and said, "Make sure, you have this on you had all times. Put around your neck and under your robes, no one will notice."

Harry nodded and put it on; he looked at Dumbledore and said, "We have one down, which one do we do next?"

"We have three left," said Dumbledore. "We've destroyed the ring, Dairy and locket, now we've got to find the Cup and Diadem and Voldemort's snake."

Draco paled, "You mean the snake, he always carries with him. You have to kill her. You're mad. You can't close to her long enough to even see what she looks like. She's kills you on sight and she's always with him, so if you're not needed for the Dark Lord, you won't see her. There is no way in hell that you're close to her."

"We will figure that bit out." said Dumbledore, he looked at Hermione and said. "Miss. Granger, can you please do some research in the library for me?"

Hermione looked excited at the word research and library. "Of course, Sir. What would you like?" pouncing on her heels with joy.

"On Ravenclaw's Diadem, please. Can you research anything on it and see what it may be."

Hermione nodded and bounce right out of the room. Dumbledore had the twinkle in his eyes, before he dismiss the others.

"After we go," said Harry, "You make sure, you let Madam Pomfrey have a look at you. I think she's a bit lonely, I haven't been in the Hospital Wing of late."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

---

Harry, Hermione and Draco had been in the middle of Defense against the Dark Arts when Ron was pulled out of the middle of it by Professor McGonagall and he didn't come back, they made their way to Morning Tea and saw that Dumbledore was talking to the students.

"Due, to some circumstances, today's class will be cancelled. Please, use today wisely and catch up with some homework and essay writing." Dumbledore said "Can, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger please come see me."

Harry was in the middle of eating a sandwich when Hermione dragged both him and Draco away from the Great Hall. They arrived in Dumbledore's office, where the whole of the Weasley's family except Ginny was there. Harry frowned. "What's going on?". He saw that Molly had blood-shot eyes and knew she had been crying and Arthur looked like he couldn't study muggle no more.

Ron looked at Harry and said, "Ginny's missing. She didn't go to her dorm for two nights and she hasn't been seen in any of her classes and she isn't in the Hospital Wing."

Hermione was the first one to move and went to hug Ron who looked on the edge of crying. Harry was next and went to Molly and Draco didn't know what to do, but Arthur patted him on the shoulder, knowing his situation.

"Do you have people looking for her?" asked Harry looking over the top of Molly's head.

"We have the Order looking for her at where Voldemort was last rumored to be." said Dumbledore "We have most people out looking for her, there's nothing else we can do. We've also cancelled lesson today, so the teachers can help look for her, but we can only wait now and hope to Merlin that Voldemort hasn't got her."

Harry went back to hugging Molly. "I'm sorry." Said Harry and Molly just hugged tighter and muttering "My baby girl….my baby…my baby girl…my baby child."

Harry shared hugs with every Weasleys, making sure they were okay. He can't believe that Ginny had gone missing and the last thing he remembered of her was when he told her about him and Draco.

Harry wiped away the tears that he felt escaping from his eyes. He had connected to her so much, she had the same interests as him and she had been like a sister that he never had just like Hermione was. He saw as Hermione walked Ron back to the dorm to comfort him. Harry dragged Draco to his Tower and said, "Give them some privacy, maybe Ron will say something and they will finally get together." He sat on the couch and pulled his legs up to chest and let Draco cuddle him.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco kissing Harry's hair and resting his head on his shoulder.

"It's scary to know that Voldemort might have her." Said Harry "It pains to know if something happen to her. It would my fault, because I had been involve with her."

Draco swallowed before asking, "Do – Do still care for her?"

"I care," said Harry "But, I care because she's a friend and nothing more." Harry hugged Draco and said, "I have you."

Draco smiled, hugged Harry tighter. "Well…they are searching around the castle for her and they have Order members on field right now looking for her. She will be back in no time."

"I hope."

--

They didn't found Ginny for another 24 hours. It was Draco, who had found her. She had been kitchens getting something to eat. He had taken her straight to Pomfrey, who examined and told Draco to go get the Headmaster, who informed the Weasleys. Ron had burst through the doors and run to give Ginny a bone-crushing hug, and fresh tears had come again. Pomfrey yelled at Ron for hugging Ginny so hard and Ron to Pomfrey to bugger off, she was his sister and he would hug if he liked. Dumbledore been amused, no one had ever told Pomfrey off like that before and all Pomfrey could do was set her potions for Ginny on her table and straight the covers. She had only to the Headmaster where she had been and he seemed to understand told the others not to bug her with questions as to where she had been and to only remind them about how quickly someone they love could be taken away from.

The only thing, Ginny love was when Harry after class had heard from had came and gave her hug and didn't let her go until after two minutes telling her how worry he was and how she shouldn't ever give him a heart attack ever again, because he didn't like scare like that. Ginny smiled secretly, she knew Harry still liked her.

---

Ginny didn't know how worried everyone had been. After all, she had still been inside the school, she had been in the bathroom when Harry and the others had been and saw what they were doing, she went after them. She wanted time to think about what Harry had said about him and Draco. She didn't want to come out until she had been hungry, she had gone without food for three days.

She had been planning, she knew that Harry was still in love with her and she was going to make sure, he realized that. She was going to make a love potion. She knew it would take a month, but the end she knew it would be worth it and when the potion run out, she knew Harry would remember what times she and Harry had and he would come back to her and she would welcome him with arms wide open.

She couldn't start making until a week after she had come out. Everyone was making sure, someone was in her company and after week of not happening, she was allowed to roam the castle by herself. She had grabbed a spare cauldron from Potions class, claiming that wanted to work on a potion they were working and wanted to see if she could by herself and she would sneak ingredients (of what was left of them after her Potions Class) and use them for the Potions. She knew it would be ready when it turned a shade of pink before going clear.

---

Harry sighed happily, lying down on the grass near the lake outside of the castle. His friends had gotten TOGETHER! Harry knew it would have happen sooner or later, apparently, it had been a moment and Ron had leaned forward and Ron had told about what he had felt. He smiled closing his eyes.

"What has you so amused?" asked a familiar voice.

Harry grinned and he knew his love life wasn't bad. He spent time with Draco both in Room of Requirements and in his Tower, but in public, not yet, not until the War had finished. He didn't know much about gay relationship and Draco was helping. They hadn't gone far, just kissing. With tongue, of course.

Harry opened his eyes, and saw Draco lying down on the grass too. "Nothing," said Harry "I'm just happy for Ron and Hermione, that's all."

"Yes," said Draco "About time too, the sexual tension between those can be cut with a knife. I just don't want to be there when it happens when it explodes."

Draco kissed his cheek and put his hand on Harry's chest. "How was your free period?"

"Alright. I have another now again." Said Harry "How was your Magical Creatures?"

"Alright." Said Draco "I had pick a Thimbnail."

"Thimbnail?" asked Harry confused

"A horse cross eagle looking thing and for my assignment, I have to look after it and for my essay, I have to write about how I looked after it and what it likes and things like that."

"Like a Hippogriff?" asked Harry looking up at Draco, who was resting his head on his elbow, looking down at Harry.

Draco declined his head and said, "They are in the family of Hippogriffs, only because they look so much like them."

Harry was about to say something, but Draco leaned down and kissed him. Harry's hands went up to Draco's hair as Draco's tongue gain access to Harry's mouth and sorted out his tongue.

Draco had, somehow, made his way on top of Harry, supporting his weight by one of his hand. His other hand was trying gain access under Harry's robe. He knew Harry was new at this, but he had to feel Harry's hot skin.

Harry groaned as Draco broke the kiss, but made his way down Harry's neck. He licked at the pulse point found there. He, soon, found that Draco's hand was under his shirt.

He was going to say something but Draco had gone to kissing him again. Bloody Hell! Why did Draco had to be a God damn good kisser. Harry bucked his hips and came contacted with Draco's and two erections brushed against each other.

Harry moaned, he just had to do that again and he did it again and moaned again. Cool air contacted with his chest and he had just realised that Draco had un-done his shirt.

Draco moved down to suck gently at Harry's neck, Harry moved his head back a little, to give Draco better access. He need more. Draco shifted slightly making their dicks were rubbing against each other, Harry didn't know, but somehow on instinct - as Draco moved down kissing every inch of skin – grabbed Draco's bum to pull him closer and starting moving to create friction.

Harry had never felt like this before. He had to come. He had let go of this sexual tension.

"Oh Merlin!" gasped Draco "Damn Harry!"

"Dr-Draco," gasped Harry as move himself against Draco's erection.

Draco looked down and saw that Harry was flushed and his mouth forming a little 'o'. He didn't want to push Harry.

"Ha-Harry, are you sure, you want this?" asked Draco, he couldn't help but move with Harry, he was desperately for release as well.

"Ye-Yes." Croaked Harry

Draco moved himself, creating friction, faster. Faster.

"Ungh, don't stop…" Harry groaned when Draco rubbed himself eagerly against Harry. He held on tightly to Harry's hips and kissed Harry. They rocked together, creating friction between them.

Draco smoothed his hand over Harry's chest and tweaked the nipple. Harry's eyes fluttered close and he sucked in a sharp breath. Harry, it seemed, was getting the hang of it as he rubbed against Draco with zeal. Draco looked down and saw that Harry was on the brink of coming and Draco smiled.

He, too, was almost too, thrusting faster. He felt Harry go tense before moaning Draco's name as he came. Seeing, Harry like this for the first time, his head back in pleasure, his face flushed, Draco knew he wouldn't last long.

He lifted Harry slightly off the ground and grabbed his ass, making Harry still while he rubbed himself against Harry more rapidly. "Oh...God…" Draco's orgasm ripped through him intensely. It had never felt anything like that before.

It was awhile before any of the boys talked. Draco rolled off Harry, cleaning both him and Harry and then laid down exhausted.

"Harry?" said Draco, "Are you okay?"

Harry smiled over at Draco and nodded.

"I didn't want to push you," said Draco, "I wanted to wait until you were ready."

Harry kissed Draco and cuddled up to him. "I loved it."

Draco smiled as pulled Harry tighter to him. They were there for a while, and had fallen asleep when Hermione, Ron and Ginny had found them. Hermione giggled at Harry's opened shirt. "Too bad, we have to wake them." Sighed Hermione. "They look so cute together."

"Yep," agreed Ron as he tipped a bucket of the lake water on them and laughed.

Hermione gave Ron a look before looking down at Harry and said, "We've where the Diadem might be, we've told Dumbledore and he would like to see us along with you and Draco."

Harry nodded. Could they destroy two within a week?


	12. The Diadem

_Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get this posted sooner, my laptop was being very....evil!  
I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and got lots of presents and I wish you a Late Happy New Year.  
Thanks to Rhea for betaing (and her friend who tells her to check the updates) : )  
I have big news though. I went to see Twilight (like who hasn't?) and I fell in love with it!  
and I got the series books from my brother's grilfriend this Christmas and I read them and I'm totally in love with it.  
I like Jasper out of all of them. I think he's cool. so Emmett, he's cool as well. Edward's hot (I meant the guy (Robert) who plays him)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for it to be short one and a long wait. I go back to school on 27th, my last year. SCARY!!!_

* * *

_Reviews Replies:_

_Moosxaxlot: Thanks so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter._

_Meany: I love your penname. Thanks for the review. I'm sorry, I didn't update sooner. : )_

_ams71080: Thanks for the review. Hope you like this one._

_Darkiise: Thanks for the review. It's okay, at least you got to review this chapter, I forgive. lolz.  
I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's short. enjoy the story. _

* * *

Chapter 12 – No, Horcrux

Hermione found out that Helen who had been Ravenclaw's daughter (Dumbledore had told them that she was now The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw) had stole the diadem from her mother in an attempt to become more intelligent and that was all the information she could get out of her on the matter. The next morning, Harry went to ask The Grey Lady what happened on the faithful night of her murder and she had, like she did with Tom, told him where she had hid it, in a hollow of a tree in the forest of Albania. Satisfied, Dumbledore sent a dozen of Order members to the forest of Albania, in Eastern Block Europe; he told them that they were to go into the forest and look for a broken tree with a hollow trunk and that a spurt of dry, old blood would be near it. Unfortunately, a week later, the members came back and held a meeting with Dumbledore.

"What do you mean, it's not there, no more?" asked Harry sitting down.

"They searched every hollow tree with blood and believe me Harry; there's isn't a lot of hollow trees and blood on them." Said Dumbledore "Tom must have got it and took it somewhere else."

"When do you think he got it?" asked Harry

"I have no idea. Maybe, around the time of he stole Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's Cup. He was just in power than." Said Dumbledore, he put his hands against his temple as if he had a headache; he rubbed circles before dropping and sending a strain smile towards Harry. "I'll think about where he may have put it. You can go now, Harry."

Harry nodded and left. He can't believe that Horcrux had slipped right through his fingers, he was so sure that he had one and he really wanted to get rid of this bastard as soon as possible, but he was hiding his damn souls pretty good, then again so would Harry if he put his souls in objects, but then Harry wouldn't murder because he felt like it.

Harry returned to library where he knew Hermione and the others would be.

"So?" asked Hermione as he sat. Harry shook his head, removing his glasses to wipe his eyes before putting them back on, he said. "Dumbledore said that the members couldn't find anything and he said that Tom must have moved it when he created the Horcrux."

Hermione shook her head and said, "Does Dumbledore know where to start looking?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so."

"You said that he's put his souls into these Founders items because he wants to feel close to them and I think he's going to hide where something is close to him. So, I think you have to look somewhere that would be close to him." said Draco

"Yeah," said Harry "But, that's just it. Tom was a mysterious child, he never had any friends and no one really knew him, so it's really hard."

--

Putting in the crocodile's heart, Ginny grinned as she stirred it clockwise. It wouldn't be long for the potion to finish and then Harry would be hers again.

--

Harry couldn't wait for the day to be over. Today wasn't his day. He first had Potions with Snape and then on the way to Defense against the Dark Arts, he tripped and in Herbology a plant sprayed, Merlin only knows what, on him.

Jogging out of the Hospital Wing, he had straight for the library where he knew Hermione would be doing more studying, not finding the Horcrux upset Hermione terribly because she believed that she had tried her hardest to find it.

Slipping into the seat next to Draco, he collapsed exhaust. He laid his head on the table and the only sound coming from the group was Hermione often turning the pages of a book. They must have been the only ones in the library because Draco combed his fingers through his hair.

"Sprout did say not to hold it too tight." Said Draco and Harry could feel the smile in his voice.

"I wasn't holding it tight; the plant just wanted to have a hissy fight and sprayed that stuff all over me." Said Harry.

Draco leaned down and kissed the back of Harry's neck and whispered lightly in his ear, "You could do with a massage."

Hermione cleared her throat at the two before saying, "Are you going to sit there or are you going to help me where he could have possible put this _thing._"

Harry lifted his head, "Ok."

They spent the hour talking about the possibility of where Voldemort could have hid the item but by the time it was dinner they still had no idea where he could have. Draco excused Harry and himself from Hermione and Ron after dinner and led a confused Harry to the Room of Requirements.

"I told you." Draco pushed Harry gently on the bed. "That you need a massage and I'm willingly to do it."

The next moment, Harry had his shirt off and was lying on his belly as Draco massaged him, twisting and turning his thumbs down and then round on his shoulders blade, loosening the muscles that had knotted during the day.

Draco couldn't help but smile every time Harry groaned with relief as he went over a sore part and relaxed it.

"It's…" Harry tried to say "nice."

"It helps when you've had a long day and like yours a very bad day."

Draco lowered his hands towards Harry's lower back, twisting and turning his thumbs to go on the outside.

"You're really annoyed that you can't find this…crown, aren't you?" asked Draco

Harry would have shrugged but he didn't. "I am. I have to admit. I want to get rid of him as soon as possible so I can get on with my life." Harry turned over. Draco wasn't ready and his face was only inches away from Harry's, feeling his breath mingling with his.

"Maybe, you need to relax." Said Draco "It's like thinking, you're about to do something and you can't remember what, so you go do something else and it comes to you." Draco smiled leaning forward "I could help you."

It didn't take Harry long to catch on, he lifted his head to meet his lips with Draco's. It seemed too long since the last time they kissed. Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's hair, opening his mouth for Draco's tongue to meet his. He felt Draco relax against him and felt his body heat against his. He felt Draco's hand under his shirt rubbing soft circles against his skin heading further up towards his nipples. They broke the kiss for only enough time to take Harry's shirt before crashing their lips together again.

Draco had gotten his shirt and was about to do Harry's zipper when of all a sudden Harry broke the kiss.

"I have it." said Harry smiling

"Of course, you do." Said Draco in a husky voice leaning down to kiss Harry again, Harry laughed and said. "Not that."

Draco groaned as he rolled off Harry and Harry got up finding his shirt and pulling his zipper up. "The Diadem. I think I know where it's hidden."

Draco growled. "You were thinking of that while we were kissing!"

Harry leaned down to kiss Draco and said, "No, like you said, when you're _not _thinking about it, it comes anyway." He kissed Draco again before throwing Draco's shirt on him and dragging him out of the Room of Requirements to head towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *


	13. Draco's Mood Change

_I'M SORRY! I'm sorry for not updating, my computer hasn't been the best and I've had no way of getting it on here. So THIS CHAPTER IS A TREAT FOR THE STORY'S FANS..!!!_

_Again, thanks to Rhea for her lovely, lovely, work on this chapter and I wish her, the very best on all her exams and passes with 150% succes. Bonne chance! (Good Luck in French) _

* * *

_Review Replies_

_violetkitty02 - Thanks so much for the review. Well...at least Draco will get some soon._

_Tren Rogue - Thanks so much for the review. I update as often as I can but my computer as been not very nice for the pass couple of months._

_Darkiise - Thanks so much for the review. That's for loving it..!!! I love you..!!! Lolz. I love your avatar._

_ams71080 - Thannks so much for the review. Something happens to Ginny, but I can't say._

_xAkireix - Thanks so much for the review. I think every fan girl/boy would love Draco do smutty things with Harry_

_Zak's-blood13 - Thanks so much for the review. Ha! Something you would do...bravery...Gryffindor bravery... = ] _

_ENJOY THE STORY.!!!_

* * *

Chapter 13

Everyone was excited for Harry, and thankful, when they had found and destroyed the Horcrux at Harry's inscrutable location. That was everyone except Draco, who seemed crappy and moody all week long.

"Maybe, you should talk to him." Hermione offered when Harry told her about it.

That is how Harry found himself walking in Draco's tower. When he walked in, he saw Draco on the couch, his feet laid lazy over the couch, one foot back and tucked under his butt. He was resting against the arm of the chair and his blonde-hair head bent over reading a book, he had borrowed from Hermione. He was so absorbed that he didn't look up when Harry came in, but once he did, his expression changed from a soft, gentle to an ever-changing moody one.

"What are you doing?" he asked Draco

"Nothing," Draco answered paying more attention to his book, turning a page, nearly ripping it out when turning it.

Harry moved towards him, his brow narrowed, "Are you well?" he offered to Draco. Draco closed his book, before looking up and saying.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Because I thought you would be less moody when I get one of these Horcruxes and destroyed them, it means that we're closer to getting rid of Voldemort, but this whole week you've been all shitty with me and I don't know why." Harry thought that his voice came out a little whiny, but he didn't care, he wanted to know why Draco was in a bad mood.

"I've wanked all this week." Draco stated

Harry blinked, stunned for a moment. He didn't know Draco was going to be so up front, but he knew this was what he asked for.

"Um…ok." Said Harry, clearly out of words, this was unexpected; he knew something was wrong, but it didn't think why that would make Draco cranky.

"But why is that making you shitty?"

Draco narrowed his brow sitting up straight, he said, "Because my boyfriend isn't giving me any…at all."

Harry felt the blood rush to his face and he knew he couldn't control it. They hadn't talked about this before, and they hadn't done much except from that occurrence couple weeks ago

"Err…we haven't…" stuttered Harry, "I mean – this – I –"

"I know, but surely you have…needs?" asked Draco staring at Harry

"Of course," answered Harry, "but I've really never had the time to –"

"But you have time now." Said Draco looking at him, "Have you ever dreamt about me?"

Harry did dream about Draco a lot, he had been waking up a lot during nights with a hard-on.

"Yes." Answered Harry

Draco stood up and placed his hands on Harry's shoulder, leaning his whole body against Harry, his lips against Harry's ear. His hands slide down holding to Harry's hip, "And you never wanted to do anything with me?"

Harry shudder, Draco's breathing was light on Harry's ear. Of course, every time he had woken up, he wanted Draco but to actually do it, was something else. Harry trailed his hands onto Draco's shoulders.

"I thought we were going slowly?" Harry said, softly.

One of Draco's hand slipped into Harry's hair, "We are taking it slow, we've only been dating for a couple of months now and all we've done is kiss."

Harry sighed, he had no idea. "We don't need to – you know…have sex yet, but we could fool around." Said Draco giving Harry a hopeful look.

Draco hoped Harry would say yes to that, at least groping, if not sex. Whose boyfriend doesn't allow sex? Draco couldn't think of anyone at Hogwarts. He also understood why Harry was hesitant. Draco looked at Harry, and he could hear the clock work clicking away in his head.

"Is this reason you've been shitty with me? Is because I'm not fooling around and having sex with you?"

Draco thought for a moment, yes it was. For weeks now Draco, had been waking up from an intense dream and instead of going off to Harry, he had to wank, and the fantasy he had thought up even made him harder. But on the other hand, he knew it was being selfish by his way of thinking "Yes," Draco answered truthfully.

"But I don't to…have sex, it's too emotional to do that kind of loving act at the moment and I couldn't live – with myself if you were to ever –" Harry cleared his throat "—If you were ever to die."

Draco sighed, his heart swelled as he heard that Harry couldn't live without him. He knew Harry was falling for him; he wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and pressed his nose against Harry's. "I would never leave you, Harry."

"I know."

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's. Draco's parts his lips, pressing his tongue forward, coaxing Harry's mouth open, Harry parted his lips and their tongues met in a familiar yet unique dance for dominance, Draco won it almost immediately. Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck and pressed himself closer and his hands trailed in Draco's hair, and he pulled softly on it. The kiss was broken due to lack of oxygen, they pulled back dazed and Harry put their foreheads together, his nose nudging with Draco, he asked, "Harry?"

His heart pumped against his ribs, "I've never –"

"I know," said Draco, pecking Harry on the lips. "I'll go slow and I'll be gentle."

Harry let out a breath, he wanted this. He couldn't deny it. "Ok."

Draco cupped his face, and kissed him and Harry felt his back the brick wall. Draco's hand run through Harry's black-jet hair and tugged on it, his tongue invaded Harry's mouth. He broke the kiss and shook his head, "Come." He said, grabbing his hand and led Harry to bedroom. He hoped Harry wouldn't back out. He was horny.

--

Hermione sat in the library with Ron, she checked her time and thought to herself that Harry was taking a long time to talk to Draco and she hoped that they had worked it out. She could see both boys falling for each other, even if they said they were trying their feelings out, something were coming out of it. She, just, hoped that Draco wouldn't do anything to Harry and hurt him.

"Why you looking at your watch?" asked Ron, curiously

"No reason." Said Hermione smiling

Ron looked at her for a moment, before returning to his work.

--

Harry woke the next morning, his pillow nice and warm and was also moving up and down in a slow rhythmic pattern, he tightly closed his eyes before opening them, he could see a blonde blur, he grabbed his glasses off the beside table, and blinked a few times for the room to come into focus. He cuddled under the blankets again, when he saw Draco sleeping. Harry dragged a cool white pillow over and tucked his arm underneath it, as he watched Draco sleep. If someone told him two years ago that he would be doing this, he would have punched them.

Draco slept with his pillow straight, one of his arm out straight out and the other one curled above his head. His mouth was slightly – the smallest of the gaps – open. His chest was perfect, save one scar. Harry winced, when he realised that it was the same scar that he had made last year with the hex.

His breathing was slow, showing that he was still asleep. The blanket was bundled on his hips, and twisted and curled around his legs, just like how their legs were too. His hair was a mess; end sticking in all different directions just like his was, naturally.

Draco huffed a breath, before turning on his side, facing Harry. His whole body changed, his arms curling around the pillow not touching it. His legs trapped one of Harry's legs between them, and his back was smooth and straight until curve of his butt.

Harry sighed, as he thought that he laze here all day and never moved, but he knew that if he did. Voldemort will still be out in the world killing innocent people. Harry wanted to kill him and get it over and done with, and then, hopefully, come back to Draco and live his life, without anymore burden or any weight on his shoulders. Harry was in his own little world, thinking of his next movement towards getting rid of Voldemort that he didn't notice Draco's eyes flutter open and smile slightly.

He felt a warm hand on his chest, and a "Good morning," He looked down to see Draco awake and yawning.

"Morning," said Harry, accepting a morning kiss from Draco.

"So…" said Draco, his finger trailing down his chest, "What are you going to do today?"

Harry shrugged, or the best he could, "I don't know, more research, and hope we get whatever out of Voldemort's past."

Draco hummed as he trailed his hand down Harry's thigh and wrapped Harry's around his, before kissing him again and only breaking the kiss for more oxygen. Draco pressed his hand on Harry's back to press him closer; Harry blushed, as he felt Draco's morning erection.

"You have…" Harry sad between small kisses, Draco gave him, "to be…kidding…me..."

Draco chuckled softly; as he turned them over, so he was on top of Harry, kissing his neck. "Can you blame me? Your blowjobs are good."

The only thing Harry did was moan, as both of their erection brushed against each other. Draco smiled, trailing his kisses down his chest.

--

Hermione smiled, as she saw Harry walked into the library with an extra spring in his step.

"That must have been some talk." Hermione said, smiling slightly as Harry sat down, and smiled even wider as Harry blushed. "It must have one good talk."

"Something…like that." Said Harry

"Is Draco going to be in a good mood for the rest of the week?" asked Hermione

Harry's cheeks tinted the colour red, "Yes. He is."

"That's good." She said, "We can focus on getting with this research and important things."

"He's important." Answered Harry

"I know," she said, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we have to do some things now, that's all."

Harry nodded.

* * *

* * *


	14. Never Been Happier

_

* * *

I'm back with another chapter and as always I want to thank my lovely beta Rhea, whom has taken the time out of her busy exam study time to do the editing and I really must thank her._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Review Replies:_

_violetkitty02: If I had Harry, I wouldn't be killing myself or neither would Draco, lolz! No, but something happens. O.M.G! and when it does, I'm so leaving it for a cliff hanger. Thanks so much the review! = )_

_ams71080: Thanks so much for your review! I assure when you see my first sentence that he is happy.!!! = ]_

_Darkiise: Thanks for the review! Oh My God! You must have review my story heaps of times. -blush- Thanks for saying it was a brilliant! Yeah, I wanted some Hermione and Ron to have something in this story, because I think I'm just writing about Draco and Harry, so I want to share the lines and stuff like that. _

* * *

Chapter 14 - Never Been Happier

Draco Malfoy could not be any happier, he had a boyfriend who loved him and he was starting to become great friends with everyone in Gryffindor, everyone that is beside one Ginny Weasley who kept glaring at him with every chance she got.

Draco heard the portrait open and was moments later attacked with kisses on his shoulder.

"Hello." Whispered Harry

"Hey," said Draco, turning his head looking at Harry

"How has your day been?" Harry asked him.

"Alright." Said Draco, "Harry, I was wondering something."

Harry looked at him, before saying, "What's that?"

"I don't think Ginny is taking this well."

Harry gave a sigh before saying, "I know, she's been talking to me but I've seen the glares she's given you." Harry looked at him and said, "You know, she can't give up hating you."

"You, Ron and Hermione did." Said Draco

"Over time though, you know Ron could still crack and still punch you and not feel guilty about it."

"I know." Said Draco, "But something's wrong with Ginny and I feel like you should talk to her or something, get this straighten out."

Harry bit his lip, he knew talking to Ginny would be difficult because of her temper and she most likely wouldn't care about what he said. Even though he is Harry Potter.

"Ok, I'll talk to her." Said Harry, before walking around the couch and straddling Draco's lap. "Later."

Draco smiled before chuckled madly; he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him down on to the couch, resting himself on top of Harry, smiling madly.

"Much later." Draco kissed Harry.

--

Harry felt guilty, really guilty. He felt guilty because he thought he wasn't doing enough research so he promised himself, he would become like Hermione and studied. He drove himself into books to do with great things and what he thought Voldemort might be interesting as. Yet, as he sat there for hours, looking for every book he could imagined, he couldn't find anything. He gave up when the library starting closing.

He walked towards the Gryffindor, he raised his eyebrow at himself, lately he had been sleeping at Draco's tower in his bed but his feet tonight had somehow told him to go the Gryffindor Tower. He didn't question his feet, he was greeted by Dean when he walked into the Tower and he said something politely back. He showered, dressed and went straight to bed. Determined even more in the morning to find a cure.

"_I want to show you something." The old woman in front of Harry had grey hair and her blue eyes looked like the life of them was getting sucked out slowly._

"_Of course," Harry's mouth moved, but the voice that came wasn't his._

_The old women called out a name and a house-elf had cracked, "Ms. Smith?" the house-elf asked._

"_Bring me my old trinket box, please." The house-elf nodded before going and then coming back with a white pearl box. The old woman walked towards the old wooden table and pulled out a chair and another for her, and inviting patting one for Harry to come sit. He did._

"_This is very old. I bought from someone." She said, smiling. "Mind you, it wasn't very cheap, even if they didn't know what it was at the time?"_

"_What is it?" asked Harry, leaning towards the box, as if held some treasure._

_The old woman passed the box towards Harry. His white long hands came into view and open the old treasure box and inside were a very well looking white cup, even though it looked new, something in the back of his mind, something told this was very old on the white cup was a some symbol of a badger. Something clicked inside of Harry's head. He needed this. He wanted this. VERY BADLY!_

_The woman was talking, he looked up to hear her talking about, what it meant to her and how she had cherished, and apparently she had been in Hufflepuff herself._

_She took the box for his hands; he narrowed his brow when she closed it. "- I only showed you, so once I have passed on this world that you would do the right thing and take it somewhere, where it would be useful."_

_He smiled, his smile outside was friendly but inside he was already making plans on how he would get that cup._

"_Thank you Hepzibah for showing me this." Even his voice started sounding evil. He had a perfect hiding spot for this, no one would go look for this, and there were dragons there for people waiting._

Harry woke up suddenly, his breath coming out in pants. He sat wiping the sweat off his forehead. Lucky before he had gone to bed that he had put Silencing Charm up. He lifted his hand to his forehead, where his scar had started to sting for a little while. Did he just go through Voldemort's mind or did Voldemort let him? Harry didn't know, but he knew that whoever just let him see that memory made him one step closer to getting rid of Voldemort and with that, Harry knew that Voldemort had not shown his memory to him.

Shrugging out of his wet shirt, and putting one another he climbed out of bed and put his invisibility cloak on him and took the Map, making sure no teachers were out in the hall before the leaving the tower, his mind was already made up to where he was going: The Library, just like the last time underneath the cloak.

He walked into the section where he knew the book would be. Something Hermione had shown him once. He grabbed the book from shelf and open it the page he wanted underneath the cloak, so no one would see pages turning by itself.

He saw a picture of the cup, the same cup that was in his hands in the dream. He searched for the name Hepzibah or the name Smith that would have the cup, when looking for the name, Harry thought Voldemort must have stolen it when Hepzibah had died.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that he had been two hours since he came down, knowing he wouldn't find any answers, he put the book back and made his way not towards the Gryffindor Tower but back to Draco. Harry smiled as pulled the blanket out of Draco's grip and tucked himself in beside him; he snuggled up next to Draco, enjoying his body heat. He kissed Draco's shoulder, who made a sound before going back to sleep. He would tell Dumbledore in the morning and they would work it out from there.

--

"…Hepzibah Smith." Said Dumbledore, nodding his head looking over at Harry, "…she was the last person to be on possession of it, that I know of."

"What happen to her?" asked Harry, he had told Dumbledore his dream from last night, Harry was relief when he didn't comment on Harry closing his mind; he seemed more interested in what Harry had dreamt.

"She died? Aurors distinguished there was a struggle and knew there had been a murder but it didn't last when they questioned the house-elf, whom had confessed to doing the murder." Said Dumbledore

Harry narrowed his brow, "I thought house-elf were loyal to their masters?"

"Then how did Dobby help you?" asked Dumbledore giving Harry a stare, before saying,

"House-elves like goblins have their different and stronger magic, if the house-elf wanted to kill his master, then he would have done so, and if he was questioned about it, the house-elf would be loyal and admit to the murder."

"Oh." Said Harry

"I'm thinking that house-elf hadn't." said Dumbledore, "Just like Tom's uncle admitting to a crime, he hadn't done. I think it's the same thing."

"So, you're saying that Tom had killed Smith and then made a memory charm on the house-elf and took the cup?"

Dumbledore nodded, "But we don't know what he did with it."

Harry sighed, "Where's a place with dragons?"

Dumbledore was looking out to space, thinking. Harry sighed and said, "I'll go and do some research, sir. I'll see you later."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "See you, my boy."

Harry left the office, with only one thing on his mind.

--

_Charlie,_

_It's Harry, I know this might be a surprised but I need a favour, a big one._

_I know that you work with dragons and I was wondering if you knew a perfect place to keep a dragon for guarding something? Or dragons would like to hide? _

_I would appreciate it, if you were to reply as soon as possible as the essay is soon due._

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

"Ron." Said Harry walking over towards him in the common room, he was playing chest with Draco.

"Yeah, mate." He said.

"Can I borrow Pig?" Harry asked, "It's just Hedwig is a bit noticeable in these times."

"Yeah, sure go ahead. Who are sending a letter to?" asked Ron

"Charlie, your brother." Said Harry "I was wondering something about dragons and I thought he could answer something for me."

Ron raised his brow, before shrugging and turning back to the game watching Draco's queen take out his knight, Ron cursed.

Harry took the letter to Pig and muttered, "Fly as fast as you can." He saw Hedwig glaring at him; he patted her white feathers, "I'm sorry, my girl but you're a bit noticeable." She bit him gently before flying off to show him that she was not happy with him.

--

Harry was surprised to see that Pig returned three days later at breakfast.

_Harry._

_I was a bit surprised to see you write a letter. My co-workers saw who wrote and also offered advice because of who was writing to me._

_There are ten different types of dragons, some may be easy going and easy to work with since their nice sense of behaviour and some others can be very savage, all dragons have different aspects and special abilities. _

_Antipodean Opaleye__ is a dragon from New Zealand and usually flies over to Australia, where the warmth helps their survival, their eyes are multicolour, and their eggs are of a pale grey, this is the only thing this kind of dragon would protect._

_Chinese Fireball__, also known like __Liondragon__, is the only __Eastern dragon__. With scarlet colour and smooth grudges, it has golden points around its face and protuberances around the eyes. It weights between two and four tons. Their eggs are golden, and their rinds are considered for the use of __Chinese wizards__. __Chinese Fireball__ is a wild species, although tolerant to other creatures and persons._

_The Welsh Green Dragon__ is almost an exclusive dragon found in __Wales__. It is a __dragon__ that avoids the proximity of human beings. It has a melodic roar and breathes fire, and their eggs are brown with green specks. _

_The Hungarian Horntail__ is most dangerous of all the dragons. Its body is covered by black grudges and its aspect is similar to the one of a lizard. Their eyes are yellow and have bronze horns. Its fire breath can reach 5 feet. This __dragon__ feeds on great mammals; it likes to devour goats. _

_Norwegian Ridgeback __dragon begins to grow vertiginously from, and becomes very dangerous that includes the particularity of breathing fire at the premature age of 1 to 3 months. _

_Rhodesian Ridgeback__ is a compound animal: looks like a dog combined with a rare species of dragon. Their eggs are black.__Peruvian Vipertooth__ is a small and fast __dragon__. It has short horns and poisonous eye and teeth. It is able to eat from small spiders to human beings. _

On the other hand, the

_The Romanian Longhorn__ is a __Rumanian dragon__ that has great dark green grudges and gold horns. This species is at the brink of extinction; it eats goats, cattle and ewes. _

_The Swedish Short-snout__ is a voluptuous blue dragon. The flames that its nose emits are of a shining blue colour; they are able to flame any object in a matter of seconds. It is an animal that prefers to live in uninhabited mountainous areas. _

_The Ukrainian Ironbelly__ is greatest of all the __dragons__; although it is slow, but considered the most dangerous. One of the threats of this dragon is its habit of landing on houses and squashing them (the Ironbelly weights up to six tons). Its skin is of metallic grey colour, it has red eyes and their claws are long._

_Finally, the __Hebridean Black__ is a dangerous __British dragon__ that has black skin. It is wild and usually eats human beings. __A Quidditch team__ made once the attempt to capture one and use it as a mascot, but it was impossible to control it._

_The best one for protecting something would be either the Hebridean Black or Welsh Green Dragon, since both of them do not like humans and tend to stray being close to other creatures. Not many people tend to keep dragons, because of their behaviour or their growing sizes, I'm sure the only beings that would keep dragons are goblins, this would be to protect family jewels and money in Gringotts as their song goes_

_For those who take, but don not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

_I hope this has helped, if you want to know more about dragons and Gringotts, it would best to contact Bill._

_Cheers,_

_Charlie_

_P.S – I hoped I helped you with your essay._

Harry smiled, as he pocket the letter.

"Did Charlie write back already?" asked Ron looking at Harry

"Yeah, I asked if he could reply as quickly as possible, it was something that I needed to know, that's all."

"Is it about –" Hermione kicked Ron under the table.

"Yes." Answered Harry

"That's good."


	15. The Cup

_I want to thank Rhea for picking up a very important fact and I changed it. Thanks, = )_

* * *

_Review Replies:_

_morgan.: I'm sorry for slow update, I hope you have a good reading while school out. I hope you like this chapter._

_ams71080: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

Harry wrote a letter to Bill asking about the dragons that were guarding the banks, he didn't know if he needed this information or not but anything at the moment would help; he got a reply back detailing about the dragons that guarded Gringotts, the only way to face them is to steal as the song says.

"You know that Voldemort stole the cup and you know that he put it somewhere safe with dragons like a safe place but you don't know where? Said Hermione

"Yeah." Said Harry

"What if he gave it to someone that he trusted?" asked Ron

"You're forgetting that he's Voldemort, he doesn't trust anyone." Said Hermione, ignoring as Ron flinched at the name mentioned.

"I mean, remember that Lucius had that diary, it was You-Know-Who, obviously he had given him that diary thinking since Lucius is trusting, he would keep it safe for him and by that Lucius would think he's number one Death Eater, so course he would keep it safe thinking his master. What if he gave it to someone? To keep it safe in a family vault where if someone was looking for it would meet danger like dragons." Ron speech was met with silence as Harry and Hermione thought over it.

"That's good." Said Harry

"You could ask Draco," said Hermione, "He's been there, ask him if he's seen trusting Death Eaters and if Voldemort would entrusted with something important."

--

"…Mmmm…" moaned Harry, "This is unfair."

"Of course." Said Draco, his nose nudging the waist band of Harry's jeans, his hands went to unbolting his belt and undoing his zipper.

Draco pulled the jeans half way to leaving Harry in only in tented boxers. Draco grinned, he run his hand over Harry's naked flesh, flecking over the nipples again and again until Harry arched towards him, his erection straining against the silk of his boxers. Harry wrapped his arm around the blondes neck and pulled him down for a kiss, their tongues joined in a dance that left them panting, they broke apart for their need of oxygen before continuing the hot kiss.

Harry's hands went to Draco's shirt, sneaking underneath to feel Draco's hot naked skin; Harry pulled the t-shirt over the blonde's head and flipped them over before Harry tore his mouth away and kiss the blonde's nipples, paying enough attention to them to have Draco writhe below him, as he did that, his hand travelled down Draco's abdomen and towards his shorts and undid the zipper, Draco wriggled as Harry helped pushed the shorts away and Harry threw the shorts over his shoulder, not caring at the moment where they landed.

Draco pulled Harry down for a kiss, thrusting his hips and grinding their erection, causing both boys to moan; the room was filled with moans and grunts.

"Hmmm." Moaned Draco as he flipped them over, so that he was on top, he gripped Harry's hips and pushed down against the brunette and again both moaned at the feel of both erections gliding against each other, Harry gasped, arching his back, panting as he grinded his cock against Draco's as he needed release.

"Don't stop…" Harry groaned when Draco rubbed himself eagerly against Harry, they rocked together, creating intense friction between the two, Draco kissed Harry, nipping his bottom lip having Harry moan contentedly at him; he broke the kiss and looked down to see that Harry was on the edge, he rubbed himself more rapidly and heard Harry moaned his name before he came, his head thrown back and his face flushed in pleasure, seeing Harry come made Draco's orgasm ripped through him intensely.

When they came down from their high, Harry settled his head on Draco's chest, as he pulled the blanket up before playing with Harry's hair, "You look like you could use a nap." Said Draco, as his hand went up and down on Harry's spine.

Harry yawned, "I could, but I need to ask you something."

"Well, go to sleep and we'll talk after when we wake up." Harry smiled before going into a relaxing sleep; Draco watched as Harry's fingers lightly skimmed across his belly before stopping, Draco sighed as he also fell asleep.

When the paired woke next, it was in the afternoon and as Draco settled his back against Harry and opened his book and asked Harry what he wanted to ask before. Harry was hesitant before asking, "When you were home did Voldemort ever…choose a Death Eater over another?"

Draco stiffened and turned towards to Harry and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Like, did he ever trust one Death Eater over the others, because he knew that one of them were more trustworthy?"

"Voldemort never trusted anyone." Said Draco, "But if he were going to get one Death Eater do something, it would be Bellatrix because she'd do anything for him, why are you asking?"

"Just wondering, if Voldemort would pick one over the other, well for a cup"

"I remember when I was little." Draco started, "that I went into my father's study without permission and when he caught me I ran like death on my heels, I ran into the kitchens where hardly anyone goes. I hid underneath the table, I knew father would never go in there but I thought I would hid for while and hope to Merlin that he would have forgotten what I had done. While I was hiding, Bellatrix came in demanding the House-Elf tell her where I had gone, Fortunately though, these House-Elves are only loyal to Malfoys, so they wouldn't listen to her and when she was about to leave, Voldemort came in and he asked Bellatrix to do something for her and as usual she stuttered and happy to do whatever he asked of her, he asked her to hide something for him. I was little and I was curious so I crawled softly and quietly to see what Voldemort had given Bella, he had wrapped it, it was in shaped of a cup. Bella had told him that she would hide it in her family vault, as no one would think to look there, since there were some many dark objects in there already."

Harry was stunned, before laughing; he grabbed Draco and twirling him around his room, "Bloody brilliant."

"It is?" asked Draco, chuckling as Harry dipped him before straightened him

"Yes, come on. We have to tell Hermione." He said, dragging Draco out of the bedroom and down towards Library.

--

"NO WAY!" Harry tried to rip Draco's coat out of his grip, "YOU'RE NOT GOING! I REFUSE! THERE IS NO WAY, YOU'RE GOING!"

"I AM SO!" yelled Draco back, "IF THIS IS THE WAY TO GET RID OF HIM, I AM GOING! I WILL GET IT DONE!" he ripped his coat back and started walking towards portrait

"What if you don't come back? What if the dragons get you?" asked a quiet voice

Draco looked back to see Harry, his shoulder sagged and defeated expression on his face and Draco's heart melted to know that Harry cared so much about him, Draco gave a Harry passionate kiss before saying, "Trust me, I'll be back. Someone has to keep you in line." Draco received a soft smile in return.

Draco took the portkey to Diagon Alley and headed straight towards Gringotts, he knew that the goblins would let him in because they, also like humans, feared Voldemort and if he said he was here for Bellatrix on Voldemort's request they would let him in. He walked up to head goblin and asked to see the Lestrange's family vault, the goblin leaned over the edge of the bench and asked if he had one of the Lestrange family signature, without hesitating pulled out a letter that stated that Draco had permission to go in the vault and grabbed what was needed and with the signature, lucky enough, Bellatrix used to send letters to Draco and she would always sign her name with the letter and Hermione did her best (twenty-two times) to copy Bellatrix's writing font. The goblin did some spells and saw that there was no magical detection on the letter before proceeding towards a cart to take him to the vault; the goblin glance at Draco every so and often, but he never did falter his posture to let know that he was not suppose to be here.

The cart stopped in front of the vault, Draco and the goblin got out and headed towards it, the goblin run his finger down the door and it clicked opened to reveal gold and bronze coins and also family heirlooms, he looked along the shelves of the heirloom trying to found the cup that Harry told that he had to get, and he saw it on top one of the shelves, he looked around and saw that only thing he could grab it with was a long flag pole, he saw that Black Crest on the flag, he lifted it towards it and liked it though the hole of the handle, it slowly travelled down the pole he grabbed it, it heated a little in his hands than cooled, he nodded towards the goblin to tell him that he was finished, they rode back and Draco portkeyed back to Hogwarts.

When he opened the Headmaster's office, he was pulled into Harry's arms as he kissed Draco's neck, Draco smiled and said, "Good to see you too, love."

Harry's kisses travelled towards his jaw, cheek and his lips and they were interrupted with someone clearing their throat, Harry reddens while Draco chuckled.

"It's good to see that you didn't get into any trouble." Said Dumbledore smiling, he walked around from his desk with hand outstretched for the cup, Draco pulled it from his robe and passed it to Dumbledore who didn't hesitant to destroy it and as he did; there was a little hiss.

--

"Harry!" giggled Draco as Harry once again placed kisses all over him, when they were alone.

"Yes?" said Harry

"Nothing." Sighed Draco as he wrapped his arm around Harry, and snuggled into Harry.

"I was worried about you." Said Harry, "I didn't know what to think." And as he said that he couldn't help but think that his life was way to happy at the moment and something was going to happen soon.

--

Ginny smiled as she saw a potion was complete and if she knew what Harry was thinking she would agree with him that something _was _going to happen. She poured the potion in tubes as she would need to keep giving Harry dosing if she wanted to keep him. This was the only way that would help Harry back to himself and hopefully make Malfoy go away.


	16. Plan Gone Wrong

Once again thanks to Rhea for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_Review Replies:_

_angelbun86: Sorry, I didn't update sooner. I love that you love this story and that you can't stop reading it._

_ams71080: ....Oh, this is what happens._

_Ms. Chibi: Thanks, I hope you like this update._

_MiserableSoul: Oh thanks, sorry for not updating and hope you're reading this chapter._

_Rhea1305: = ) Thanks, sorry for looong wait._

_Liandria: Thanks, I'll be continuing it because I can never let a story go. _

* * *

Chapter 16 - Plan Gone Wrong

Dobby always liked Harry Potter and would do anything for him, but as he saw the red-hair leave the kitchens, he narrowed his big eyes and looked back at the potion. She had told him to put this potion in his pumpkin juice at breakfast the next morning, he stared at for a moment before swishing it from side to side, he watched as the potion twirl inside the little vile.

He apparated right outside Dumbledore's door and knocked.

"Come in." a surprised voice

Dobby pushed the door open and he saw Dumbledore signing some papers.

"Dobby?" Dumbledore's eyebrow was raised, "Can I help you?"

"Dobby was given this potion, sir. Dobby was told to put in Harry Potter's drink. Dobby thinks it's not a good idea, sir."

Dumbledore held out his hand, and Dobby gave the potion to him; Dumbledore looked at it with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's a love potion." He told the elf as he gave the potion back, "Someone is in love with Mr. Potter, dispose of it, Dobby. We do not have time for Mr. Potter to fall in love."

"Dobby knows Harry Potter is in already in love." Said the elf

Dumbledore smiled, "I know. Dispose of it, and return to your post, Dobby."

The elf disappeared and disposed of the potion and went back to his post. Yes, Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter and that meant keeping his love life to a minimum.

--

Ginny went down to breakfast with her hopes up, today was the day. Today was the day, Harry Potter became hers. She didn't care what would happen to Draco, she would have Harry and that all mattered.

She sat opposite him, Draco was beside him. She sat down next to her brother, Ron.

She watched as he ate his breakfast, she slowly ate hers as well, and she gave him glances, he hadn't touched his juice yet. The bell was about to ring, when Harry did. He wiped the extra juice with the back of his hand. He smiled at her, and her heart soared; she leaned over the bench and kissed him.

The chatter of the Great Hall stopped.

Suddenly, there were hands on her shoulders that were pushing her away; she looked at Harry's face. It wasn't lust or love, it was horror.

"What the hell, Ginny?" asked Harry

"What do you mean?" she asked, "You love me!"

"What?" asked Harry, his expression had confused written over it.

"You love me and I love you." She said

"What, Ginny? No, I – don't. What are you talking about?"

"I told Dobby to put the potion in your drink!"

"What potion?" asked Harry, "What are you talking about?"

Ginny looked around and saw everyone was staring at her and Harry, there were waiting for explanation. "Ginny? What are you talking about?" Harry asked again, "What potion did you tell Dobby to put in my drink?"

She sighed and told him, "I told him to put in a love potion; the person you're with now, doesn't deserve your attention." There were brief comments about the Boy-Who-Lived dating someone; everyone looked around to see if they knew who it was. "Apparently, he doesn't know how to do it, because you're not in love with me."

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley, please go to my office." Said Dumbledore, "Everyone else, you have classes."

--

"How could you, Ginny? You know I love Draco." Said Harry after her explanation on why she did it. "Yes, I did like you once like that, but I began to realize that you were more of a sister to me like Hermione was. You're my best friend little sister, and I also see you as one. If you had a problem with me liking Draco, you should have come to me and we would have talked about it, or you could have kept whatever feeling you have about this – is it hate? – inside of you and gave your blessings to both of us, even though you don't like the relationship we're in."

Ginny watched Harry's face, as he spoke. It seemed he couldn't get his point over enough.

"I don't know, Ginny. I really don't know about this, I don't know what to think with you, now."

The horror must have betrayed on her face, "Don't, Ginny. Not right now, don't do this; I have enough on my plate. With Voldemort and helping Draco, I don't need you being like this."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"How do I know if you are, how do you I know if you aren't going to try it, again?"

"Because, Mr. Potter, she'll get more than detention." said Dumbledore, who had been watching the two of them. Ginny's eyes widen when Dumbledore had spoken. She nodded and so did Harry. "When Miss. Weasley promises to not doing anything else, Mr. Potter, you are dismissed."

"I promise, I won't do anything else, Harry."

Harry looked her over, "Are you okay, you could have said something?"

"I grew up hearing story of you, Harry. Stories, I know off by heart, when you rescued me in my first year and I knew were brave and I hoping one day…like Muggle stories where the princess always get the prince, I had hoped that you were my prince to my princess."

Harry shook his head, "It doesn't happen in the real world, Ginny. That's why it belongs in books." He gave a respectful nod to both Dumbledore and her before leaving to go to class.

--

"I told you, she didn't like our relationship." said Draco, when they were in the library.

"I know," said Harry as he worked on his essay for DADA.

"What happen in Dumbledore's office?" asked Draco, leaning in.

"She told me why she did it and I told her that I wasn't happy and I couldn't really trust her and I have things on my plate right now."

"Plate?" asked Draco

"Muggle expression."

"What does plate mean?"

"I have things on my plate is an expression, referring to that you have too many things to do or on your mind."

"Am I on your mind?"

"Yes, now, can we get back to work?" he was about to write when his book disappeared, he looked to see Draco smiling, he leaned in and kissed Harry.

There was a little squeak and they broke apart to see a first year Ravenclaw looking at them with a surprised expression, Draco sneered and she ran off.

"Oh, bugger!" said Harry

"SHHHH!" shushed Madam Prince.

Harry gave her a look, before turning back to Draco, "the whole school is going to know in about five minutes, you know."

"No, they're not."

--

Harry always used to love to show Draco, he was proved right, but this time he wished he wasn't. The whole school silently watched the two boys walk into the Great Hall with their friends and sit next to each other.

"What the hell is wrong with people tonight?" asked Draco

"Everyone knows you're together, now." said Dean, "Everyone just wondering how the hell that happened. Some people are happy for Harry to have someone, but some people are against the idea-" Dean's gaze was quickly on and off Draco, "– you can guess why."

"They can go mind their own business." said Draco as he watched everyone sneaking glances at him.

"Don't mind them." said Harry as he ate

"Do you think they'll do something to me?" whispered Draco

Harry saw the expression on his face, and he smiled, "No, I don't think they will."

Draco went back to eating, but sneered at the people who watched him.

When he was having that battle, Harry was having another.

As he ate, he also thought about would happen if Voldemort were to find out about this relationship with Draco, not only was Harry in danger but so was Draco, did he promised Dumbledore that he would keep Draco safe from anything and anyone? What was going to happen if Voldemort caught wind of this information? He looked at the Slytherin and saw Pansy and others sitting there, watching the Gryffindor table occasionally, the expression said everything. Harry's heart sunk. There were differently were going to do something and Harry hated to see what they were going to do.

Yes, Harry didn't like being right this time, any other time would have been great but not this time.

--

_Dark Lord,_

_I have something interesting for you. Potter is dating Malfoy._

The owl that was sent never came back.

--

Harry was having a meeting with Dumbledore again, regarding to the Horcruxes.

"There's only one left, now."

"Do you have an idea, what it could be, sir?" asked Harry

"I can only have hunches on what they could be." Said Dumbledore

"Do you think that Nagini, his snake could be one? Do you think that's how I could see through her, sir? In Fifth year, when she attacked Mr. Weasley."

"I was thinking the same thing. She's always with him and I think he is only thing he trusts and she's very faithful to him, most snakes have more than one masters in a lifetime, apparently, if they get bored of their masters, they bite them killing them with their venom."(1)

"So, we have to kill Nagini to kill Voldemort.' Said Harry

"Yes," sighed Dumbledore.

"How are we supposed to get her?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, and it was first time Harry saw a helpless expression on his face.

_* - I have never own a snake and I will never, but I don't think they do it, really. I was just referring in the magic world. W__here they think their master doesn't have enough magic left or something. __I love this idea a lot. It's great actually. :D_


	17. Christmas

Chapter 17 - Christmas at The Weasley's house

"Christmas at the Weasley's house?" asked Draco in horror, he made have come a long while, but he was going to admit that he rather spend the holidays at the castle than the Burrow, but when he saw Harry's face, he sighed and said, "Sure, I'll love too." But as an afterthought, he said, "Don't expect me to enjoy it."

Harry smiled and kissed him and said, "Of course." He tagged on Draco's hand and led them towards their next class; he would notify Molly during lunch.

--

Harry watched Draco closely as he stepped in the Burrow, he was sure that he was going to say something, but he didn't know what.

"Harry, dear. It's good to see you again." Molly cheered

"Hey! What about me?" asked Ron looking at his mother with horror,

"And me?" asked Ginny

"Of course," said their mother, and she went to hug them and onto Hermione.

Harry smiled at Draco who was standing, looking around, "Mrs. Weasley, where's Draco going to sleep?"

"Oh, Draco will be sleeping in the twin's old room." She smiled, "It's good to see you, Draco."

"Thank you for inviting me," Draco replied kindly smiling and Molly returned the smile as well.

"It was no problem, my dear." She said

"Come on," said Harry, grabbing Draco's hand as Molly left with Ginny, "I'll show you the room."

As they walked upstairs, Draco couldn't help but say, "It's very different."

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure it would be, compared to the Manor, you used to live in."

Harry opened the twins' old room, Draco collapsed on the bed that had been placed in there and said "Shouldn't there be two beds?"

"There was. But the twins took them when they moved out." Said Harry collapsing next to Draco, his head turned to side, so he could see Draco, "I'm pretty sure, this bed is from Sirius's place."

Draco nodded and said "I'm not sure if I trust this room."

Harry laughed as he played with Draco's hair, "Just don't touch anything in here, I wouldn't."

"Thanks for the comfort," said Draco looking at Harry

"What we supposed to do, now?" asked Draco looking around

"We have fun." Said Harry

Draco smirked and looked at Harry before straddling him, "Really?"

"We-you- I was thinking – " but didn't finished his sentence as Draco kissed him, he was going to break the kiss, but as Draco's tongue slipped in his mouth, he couldn't help but moaned, Draco linked one of the hands together, Harry's free hand went to Draco's hair. Draco's hand went under Harry's shirt as a cleared throat was heard.

Draco groaned as Harry broke the kiss to see who it was, his heart stood still when he saw Molly standing there.

"Mrs. Weasley!" he said, "Er…um…we-"

Molly smiled, "I have seven children, Harry." She pointed her index finger at him, "Don't close that door." And she walked off, humming to herself.

"How are we supposed to have fun, now?" asked Draco seriously

Harry laughed and dragged him off the bed.

--

After dinner, Arthur and Molly asked Harry if they could have a private with him, Harry agreed as his heart went a thousand miles per hour.

"If this is about this afternoon, I apolog-" he started but Molly waved him off

"It's nothing about that dear," said Molly "Everyone's been caught before."

"What happened this afternoon?" asked Arthur confused, he looked between Harry and Molly.

"Nothing, Love." Said Molly patting Arthur's hand, and gave him a sweet look, which he returned.

"Actually, this is happen a letter Dumbledore sent us."

"Yes," said Arthur getting back onto track, "he told us what Ginny tried to do."

Harry swallowed, was he in trouble about not being in love with Ginny?

"We want you to know that we have punished Ginerva, and we want you to know that we're sorry that Ginny did it."

"Oh," Harry breathed

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Molly concerned,

Harry smiled and said, "Yes, I just thought that…maybe, you would be upset with…me."

"Oh dear!" said Molly hugging Harry into a death grip "No, Harry. We love you like a son and if Ginny does not make you happy you should find someone that does." Harry smiled and nodded his head

"Now, with that settled." Said Molly clapping her hands, "You can go and have a good time,"

Harry was just out the door when Molly called to him again and said, "No, sneaking off to Draco's room tonight." Harry couldn't fight down the blush that crept into his cheeks.

--

_I wish to meet you._

--

Draco sat reading a book that Hermione had given him, he found out that Muggles did indeed have good literature books, this Shakespeare fellow seem fairly good. He looked up from his book to see Harry was sitting next to him playing chess, while Ron sat on the floor beating Harry without a doubt; he smirked as he took Harry's knight out.

He placed a hand on Harry's thigh and squeezed as he groaned from the loss. He saw that Ginny was sitting on the couch on the other side of the room; she was doing her homework, but would glance up at Harry or Draco occasionally. Draco went back to his reading, squeezing Harry's thigh often, he smiled as Harry shook his leg a little and his hand moved near his groin.

_How stupid can Muggles get? _Draco thought as he read that Romeo killed himself because he thought Juliet had died and it turned out she hadn't, he turned the page when he felt eyes on him.

He looked up to see Ginny was staring at him, her brow narrowed and her eyes nearly in slits, he figured that Ginny was either thinking or glaring at him, he saw that her eyes were in focus and he swayed side to side slightly and as they followed him, he knew that she was glaring at him, he was about to lean over and tell Harry when, a big black dog came into the lounge.

The dog jumped over the couch Ginny was sitting on, and jumped on Harry licking his face, he had knocked over the chess set, Harry and Ron were laughing as Ginny went back to her homework,

"Yuk, Sirius," Said Harry, "Get off me."

"Sirius!" hissed Remus as he came into the room

The dog's head went up and looked at Remus, his tongue stuck out of his mouth and his mouth moved wider, if the dog was human would have been grinning. He gave Harry one more lick before trotting over to Remus, nudging his leg before sitting beside him. Draco remembered Harry telling him about his Sirius and Remus being together and Draco could tell instantly which one was submission and which was dominant.

Harry wiped the salvia off his face and sat back down next to Draco as the dog changed into Sirius who was indeed grinning, "Harry!"

"Sirius!" Harry said, as he went to hug Sirius and then Remus, who was smiling as well.

"How have you been?" asked Remus, "Studying hard?"

Draco snorted, "You're asking Harry if he studied?"

"Harry doesn't study." Said Ron

"Says the person who doesn't either." Said Draco

Ron shot him a look before looking over to Remus sheepishly, "I hung out with Harry too long."

Harry chuckled before settling himself next to Draco again, "What are you doing here?"

Sirius sent him a look, "That's nice; I'm come to see him, Remus and all he says is, "What are you doing here?" that's nice."

"You know what I mean." Said Harry looking from Sirius to Remus

"We've come for Christmas," Said Remus, "This place has been planted with so many spells and wards that it's safe."

Harry nodded, he leaned his head down on Draco's shoulder, "Come on, Harry. Let's play again." Said Ron as he started setting up the chest again

"Do I have to?" asked Harry, "Get Draco to play, I hate getting beaten every time."

"Harry, we have already established this," said Draco as turned a page and saw Remus and Sirius settled on another couch, "that I do not want to play and that reading is more productive and educated than playing chess and it is, therefore, a waste of time for me."

Ron groaned before smiling and saying, "That's okay; I know you don't want to beaten by me."

Draco snorted and said, "Ron, if I were to play or wanted to play, I would be 100 percent sure that I would beat you within ten minutes, besides I would not want to put up with you in a shitty mood."

Ron snorted, before sighing he went to pack it up when Remus said, "I'll play. I used to be okay at it."

Sirius chuckled, "Remus, you were more than good at it, you beat every one in Gryffindor in our seventh year, remember."

Remus smiled and blushed, "Yes."

Sirius kissed Remus' cheek, as Ron settled himself and the chess in front of the couch they were sitting on. Draco twisted on the couch his feet were laying on Harry's lap; Harry leaned over to see what Draco was reading, settling his head on Draco's belly.

"Romeo and Juliet?" asked Harry smiling at Draco, "Who gave you that?"

"Hermione, why, what's wrong with it?" asked Draco looking down at him,

"Nothing," snorted Harry "except most teenagers wouldn't be caught reading it."

"Yes, but we're not most teenagers are we, Harry?"

Harry tilted his head and smiled, "Of course not."

Harry rested his head back on Draco's chest and Draco went back to reading while he threaded his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry hummed to himself as Draco flicked his hand left and then right and before tugging on it slight and then combing it through again. Harry sneaked a look at Draco, his grey eyes looking right and going through left and then moving down before starting again. Before he knew what he was thinking, Harry leaned up and gave Draco a kiss.

"- gay for a while, now." Harry heard as he broke the kiss, he looked to see Draco's lips were full and rosy; he couldn't help but give him a quick kiss again.

He noticed that the kiss mustn't have been quick because Draco's book was lying on the floor and he was resting between Draco's leg instead of beside them and the room's contents was looking at them all of them - except Ron who looking at the chess board calculating his next move.

Harry broke the kiss again to hear Ron say, "Of course, Harry doesn't kiss and tell, do you, Harry?"

"Hmm…" was the only reply

Draco chuckled as kissed Harry once more before turning back to his reading, Harry rested on his chest and closed his eyes, he didn't want his mentors to find out like this but they did anyway and it looked like they really didn't care about Draco and him.

--

"You staring at the floor like that and you'll get a hole in it." Said Draco looking at Harry glaring at the floor

"Its burn a hole!" hissed Hermione

Draco glared at her before turning back at Harry, as he yelped when Draco pinched his thigh, Harry turned to him with a glare before turning back to his staring, "So?" asked Draco again, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Harry looked up to see that the room content only Hermione and Draco and he shrugged, "I just don't like Ginny's attitude."

Draco was going to say something, but Hermione got to it first, she chuckled conceitedly and said, "Harry, I wish I could turn a blind eye. I really wish I could, but you must understand, Harry. Ginny was bought up with her brothers telling her stories about you and things you did; when you saved her in her first year, those stories instantly become true in her mind.

She made herself believe that since you are her brother's best friend that maybe, one day you would like her, like she did you, she made herself believe that you would like her. You have understand Harry, making herself believe those things that she began to even think that it's possible that you were only going to like her and no one else.

I love Ginny like a sister, but her recent behavior as just made me cringe. I will be blunt when I say, it is her own fault, and she can not blame anyone else for making herself believe that you would only like her.

Harry, I say with all my confidence, you have to talk to her, make her see that Draco likes you and the feeling is returned; you have to make her see that. She has to understand that those feelings she thinks you have for her are made up in her own head."

Harry was left gaping; he has never heard Hermione talk so bluntly, he was more surprised that it was a friend she had been talking about.

"She's just jealous, love," said Draco, leaning his chin on Harry's shoulder, "She doesn't want to share you, she wants you to herself, she's grown with fantasies all around her and now she thinks she's living one and you're her prince, she gets in the end."

"Harry, the best thing to do is go talk to her."

--

He didn't know why he agreed to this, but he found himself, walking with Ginny around the pond, not far from the house. "You know, there used to be a swing here," said Ginny pointing at a tree, "We used to swing off it and jump in the pond, until Fred decided to nearly choke himself with it, than it was taken down."

Harry would have never known or guessed if Ginny had not told him about it, "Ginny, we need to talk."

She looked at him before saying, "I apologized for the incident with the potion, I was jealous."

"I know, it…it's about something else."

He put hands on her shoulder to stop her, he ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips before saying, "Ginny, you've been in my life for a long time, you're my best friend's sister and you've been someone I could relate to when Ron and Hermione were too busy sniffing around each other's ass to notice they like each other. You have always been someone I could talk to easy, someone to talk when I'm down and just want to get away from Ron and Hermione, and I admit, hanging out with you as pretty cool, you're a popular girl to hang out with." He took a deep breath, he wanted to say it right once.

"But recently, ever since I told you; Ron and Hermione that I was going to try a relationship with Draco, you've been…" Harry rolled his wrist, trying to catch the word on his tongue, "secluded and astringent, and that's not like you. I've come to realized that you're not appreciative of my relationship with Draco," he waited for a moment "I've also come to see that maybe, you…_depend _on me a bit too much and see something of me that I don't see in myself. "

Ginny sent him a glare and sneered, "What are you trying to say?"

Harry swallowed and heard Hermione's voice in his head to tell her, "I've come to see that you like me more than a friend and that you see that I could return those feelings too, but I don't. Draco likes me, and I return those feelings, I see that something is there, while you think there's something between us when there's……not."

He waited for a moment before she exploded: "YOU COMPLETE GIT! I'VE LIKED YOU LONGER THAN HE HAS! WHY DO YOU EVEN LIKE HIM FOR? IS HE A GOOD FUCK? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE'S JUST NOT PLAYING YOUR FEELINGS? HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HE'S GOOD? NOT SPREADING ANY SECRETS TO HIS DARK MASTER? HOW YOU CAN FORGIVE FOR ALL HE HAS DONE? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER? HE'S A COMPLETE BASTARD!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Harry, "you may call Draco a lot of things, but you do not call him a bastard. I don't care if you do not like him, I do not care if you want me to like you. I've tried to be nice, but now Ginny you're on my last nerve. I do not like you, I like Draco. It's time you've come realized that. So, get whatever is up your ass, out and come to see that I really like Draco and you should appreciate and be behind me with this and not be some….some spoiled girl, I know you're not."

He knew things were still unresolved with them, but he turned on his heels and headed back to the house, he was fuming. How could she not see that he wanted to love Draco? He didn't like her like he liked Draco, he had always seen her as Ron's sister, and if he were to get with her, it was out of duty. He looked back to see Ginny was standing with her arms across her chest and fuming and glaring at him as he walked.

Harry got back to the house to see that most people had moved to the lounge, Molly was cleaning the kitchen and Sirius, Remus and Arthur were having a drink, as he went into the lounge room, he heard the front door open. He knew Ginny wouldn't stay out there long. He spotted Draco on the couch, reading and occasionally talking with Hermione, who believe it or not was reading as well.

As he took a spot next to Draco, who cuddled up to him, he thought that even though things were unresolved with Ginny, he was going to have a good time during Christmas and it wasn't going to ruined it. He placed a kiss on Draco's hair, who gently slapped his leg; he chuckled as he remembers Draco didn't like his hair being muddled up. He couldn't help grow a grin on face when he remembered that Draco didn't mind it when ran his hand through his hair when Harry was given a blowjob, occasionally tugging on his hair to make Draco know what he liked.

He flushed and groaned as a result was rising, he looked to see no one was watching, he placed Draco's hand on his groin, immediately Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then grinned as he climbed onto his lap.

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Draco

Harry smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Draco growled softly before kissing him and went back to reading.

--

Ginny watched as Harry placed Draco's hand on his groin and she saw what Draco did to him, she glared at them softly as Draco cuddled on Harry's lap. It was unfair. Life was unfair to her. Why couldn't she get him?


	18. The Golden Boy

_I'm sorry for not getting this up faster enough. It's nearly over two months, I think. But I do not have good reasons as to why I didn't get up a chapter faster enough. I'm just gonna say that my laptop has been broken and my parent's computer doesn't give much to my writing inspiration. I want to thank Rhea for once again being a good beta and had me this chapter the day after I sent it away! Thank you, my dear! XD And KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY PROMISE I'LL HAVE A LONGER UPDATE SOON!!!_

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_Ms. Chibi - Thanks so much for your review! I'll try to keep up the good work!_

_Cazzylove - Thanks so much for your review! I so much smiles, I never seen so much smiles before! XD I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm sure I have disappointed everyone who read the fic._

_kira1525 - Thanks so much for the review! XD It's good to know that once in a while that i'm doing an awesome job! _

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen - The Golden Boy**_

Blaise couldn't help but be surprised when the Dark Lord introduced a new Death Eater, but he did smirked when he knew that the Golden Boy wouldn't know what hit him. When they were allowed to go, he greeted the person.

"Well…well, I must say I'm surprised." He said, looking the person up and down, "The Golden Boy will be surprised."

"I don't – "

Blaise cut the person off, he didn't want to listen to this person, he grabbed the left arm and lifted the sleeve and saw not a mark. "Do you deserve the mark?"

"The Dark Lord-"

"You aren't worthy enough to say his name." he said, he let go of the arm, "Don't say his name in my presence." And turned on his heels and left, he wasn't going back with this person.

--

"What are you going to do, now?" asked Hermione

"What do you mean?" asked Harry and then he eyed her, "I've finished my homework, if that's what you mean."

"No," and then she added, "Even though it's good to hear that you have done finished your homework," she glanced at Ron, "unlike someone else I know." She looked at him again to see if he would say a word but he didn't, "I meant about – You-Know-Who, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure," said Harry thinking, "I'll have to go talk to Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded before going back to her work

--

That night Harry didn't feel anything, he was in a deep sleep, he didn't feel the slight tingle on his forehead as something – someone was searching through his memories, as the person who was searching didn't want him to feel anything, he didn't want Harry to feel pain, not yet, not at the moment. He didn't want Harry to ruin his plans. As he searched, he couldn't help but feel angry but pleased at the same time, Harry knew things about him, but he knew about some things Harry didn't.


	19. The Dark Lord's Lesson

_I really hope that this is longer enough update for everyone. I want to thank Rhea for time out of her busy schedule for Betaing this. I wish her luck with her up-coming tests. XD and I hope everyone got at least a little something for their mothers, This Mother's Day!!!! _

* * *

_Review Replies:_

_Cazzylove: Ok, I think I can get used to the smiles. = D = D. I hope this is a faster enough update for you. __As you were the only one to review my last chapter, this chapter is __dedicated to you. Thanks for the review. _

* * *

_Chapter dedicated to: Cazzylove!_

* * *

Chapter 19- The Dark Lord's Lesson

The Dark Lord couldn't help but smile cruelly as he removed his wand from his forehead, Potter was very interesting. He hated to admit it to himself, but he didn't think Potter was this smart, he had destroyed every single one of his Horcruxes and he didn't feel a thing. He narrowed his brow. Was Slughorn right on that night he asked about those? Separating his souls would have made him weaker, well Potter had destroyed them which made him have one soul left, which made him stronger now anyway.

The most interesting thing he had found tonight was that Potter had started a _relationship _with Draco Malfoy. He smirked; he knew that Malfoy would now be one of his weaknesses. Speaking of weaknesses, since Potter was gaining on him, it was time he started gaining on his side as well.

"Wormtail!" he called for the whimpering Death Eater, "Move faster." He grabbed the left forearm and placed his wand against it, Peter whimpered. He only had to wait for a few moments before Lucius and Bellatrix came through.

"My Lord." They both said, kissing his hem before moving back to kneel in front of him.

"Use your contacts and find out where the Potter child lives, follow one of those creatures he lives with and teach Potter a lesson that he shouldn't play childish games."

"Yes, My Lord." They both kissed his hem again and left.

Harry turned around with the rest of everyone when there was a knock on the door. McGonagall was there.

"Sorry for the interruption, but may I please borrow Mr. Potter for the rest of class time?" Harry packed up his stuff and said goodbye to his friends.

"Did Professor Dumbledore call for me, Professor?" he asked looking her

McGonagall sighed, "I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, it's more than that."

He looked at her and it seemed that she wasn't going to give anything a way, his narrowed his brow when he saw that she was leading him towards the Hospital Wing. Sirius and Remus were waiting there behind the doors; he received hugs from both as McGonagall locked the doors behind her.

"Ah!" Dumbledore moved towards him and said, "My dear boy, I'm glad you could come."

"Is everything alright?" everything had to be alright, his friends were in class with him, so none of them were hurt, Draco had also been there – he was next to him, Sirius and Remus were here with him.

"Something happened yesterday." Said Sirius

"Like what?" he asked

Sirius grabbed the boy in a hug, "Even though, you're still in here. We do send guard to check with the Dursleys now and then, it's was Remus' turn yesterday and what he found was not…" Sirius struggled to find a word, "But he got her to Madam Pomfrey quickly as it was magical wounds."

"What happened?" asked Harry, he wasn't sure what he should feel, was he supposed to feel hurt? happy? Glad? Pissed off?

"Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything only that Petunia is well enough, she's resting now." Said Remus and Sirius quickly added, "She hasn't woken up yet, so she doesn't know that she's here."

"Can I see her?" Harry asked Dumbledore

Dumbledore pointed towards a bed that was down the far corner, the space had been covered with curtains so no one could peek through the patient. He walked over slowly, he took a breath before opening the curtain hesitantly, he was glad that his aunt was sleep. He walked over towards her bed and looked over her; it didn't look like anything was wrong. He felt some movement behind and when he saw a flash of purple, he knew it was Dumbledore.

"Did Death Eaters do this?" he asked

Dumbledore tilted his head, "We think so, the wounds on your aunt were by magic and it was the only way to cure them also, but however there was no Dark Mark and your aunt wasn't dead either."

"Voldemort wanted to send me a message."

"Perhaps,"

"That he knows what I've done?"

"He probably does know what has happened?" said Dumbledore, "I'll call for an Order meeting tonight and discuss what our next option is." He patted Harry's shoulder before leaving and pulling the curtains closed, he heard Dumbledore giving orders to Sirius and Remus before the Hospital Wing's door closed with a click.

He looked at his aunt's face; it looked like she was only sleeping. He narrowed his brow, he didn't get it. If Voldemort had seen his memories wouldn't he know that he didn't like his guardians? And if he had, also, what was going to happened? He sat there for a while wondering what Voldemort was up to and hopefully he would give slip some information to Harry over night. He walked out of the Wing before his aunt could wake up, he didn't want to listen to her ranting and raving on, and he walked to his next class in thought.

Until he knocked someone over, he blinked as he found himself on top of someone. "Harry." The breathless answered came

His vision came into focus, "Shit! Ginny, I'm so sorry!"

He scrambled off her and brushed himself off, he was going to help her up when he saw she was also brushing herself off. "Talking about leaving me breathless." She giggled hesitantly looking at Harry.

"Ginny-" Harry was going to start again, but she held her hand up.

"I gave what you said a lot of thought of the holidays." She said, "Yes, I love you Harry and I'm sure nothing will ever happen to make me stop loving you, to me you're the perfect guy I could love and settle down with. But…" she took a breath, "If…Draco makes you happy, then I'm glad."

He smiled at her and gave her a hug, "Thanks Ginny! It's means so much to me."

"Yeah," she said, "Well…I better get to class."

He saw the look he got from Ron; Hermione and Draco when he slipped into class, the teacher, Binns, didn't even notice that he slipped in and Harry had a feeling Binns didn't even know he was gone. He knew after class he would have brace himself for a lot of questions, maybe if he slipped out early and tried to avoid. But he couldn't because as soon as the bell rung, they were all at his side as if they knew he was going to try and leave.

"What did McGonagall want to know?" asked Ron after a few moments of silence.

"She didn't want to know anything." Harry said

He saw Hermione and Draco share a glance before Ron asked, "So what did McGonagall want to know from you?"

"Nothing."

"It had to be something if she pulled you out in the middle of a class." Said Hermione

Harry shrugged, "I don't know why she did it, okay? She could have told the whole class and I wouldn't have cared."

"And yet, you're not telling us why she pulled you out." Said Draco, Harry looked at him, Draco did prove a point.

"Death Eaters attacked my aunt yesterday." Said Harry

Hermione hugged Harry so tight that he was sure he couldn't breath, "Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"I really don't care." He said brushing Hermione off. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, "I'll see you guys later."

He wasn't quite out of earshot when he heard Hermione say, "Oh dear."

He knew she was only sleeping; he shouldn't be here if she woke up, not only because she would make a scene but also Madam Pomfrey would come out and report for being out passed curfew. He had gotten up after being there for over hour and half, he had turned and came face-to-face with Madam Pomfrey.

"I _should _report you, Mr. Potter." She told him as she settled some potions onto the bedside table.

"Uh – " he was mind was shouting for him to make something up.

"- However, Mr. Potter, being one of most…" she seemed to think of the words, "-valued patients, I suppose I could let you off just this one time." She looked at him, "I'll be back in an hour, when I return I do hope I won't find you here."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

He was starting to mount the stairs when a voice behind him caught him out, "She looks nothing like you."

He turned to see Draco leaning against the wall near the Great Hall, "A bit more related to a horse in my opinion."

He couldn't help but laugh with Draco, "That's what the neighbour would always say about her."

"How she is ever related to you and your mother I will never know." He said, "I've seen pictures of your mother, she's quite the attractive woman." His eyes raked over Harry before adding, "Even if I do prefer males."

Harry smiled, "Just checking up on her?" Draco asked

"Kind of." He said, "I'm just wondering if anyone has told Uncle Vernon."

Draco shrugged, "It wouldn't be that big of a deal, would it?"

Harry swallowed; sometimes it was a good idea to keep some secrets quiet, he walked up to Draco pushing him up against the wall. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I didn't see you all day after lunch, thought I would see if you were 'hale and hearty'." Harry raised one of his eyebrows and said, "Did you just make a Muggle reference?" he nudged his nose with Draco's.

Draco smiled and said, "A book that Hermione gave me is full of them," he shrugged, "I thought I would have a go at them. I sound like a natural."

"Well…" Harry said, tugging at Draco's belt, "it seemed you need a reward." Looping his finger into his belt loop, "shall we?"

"We shall!" Draco let Harry drag him up to his bedroom.

It seemed that some secrets weren't meant to keep confidential. It began as a normal day, Harry got up and got for his day at school and went to classes. It was the last subject for the day and he was caught off guard (he promised himself that he would allowed himself to again) when an arm snuck out and squeezed his throat, cutting his air off and he pushed up against the wall, his legs dangling in the air. When he composed himself again, he saw his Uncle Vernon, his eyes widen to see his Uncle in Hogwarts, and the only solution he could come up with was his mind was playing games on him.

"YOU FREAK!" Vernon shouted; Harry closed his eyes in shame; this is one thing he wished for no one to witness, "YOU DID THIS TO PETUNIA! AND YOU WILL PAY!"

Vernon squeezed his throat tighter, he opened his eyes in fear, he was wheezing and he could see everyone gathering in pure shock to the Boy-Who-Lived defenceless. Vernon punched in the abdomen and smashed his head against the wall, Harry struggled he tried to push against his Uncle, but Vernon was pushing all of his might against Harry, he coughed as he tried to break his Uncle's fingers against his throat, but his Uncle only pushed his head into the wall again and punched him, his vision was becoming blurry as his Uncle kept blocking off his oxygen and punching him the stomach. His movements became heavy and panting became slower and slower, his body became relaxed as it welcomed the blackness as his Uncle smashed his head against the brick wall…


	20. The Snake

____

Review Replies:

___Cazzylove: __I just love reading your reviews, 'cause I know I'll see smiles. =D I hope you liked the last chapter._

_blaccangell: Thanks so much for your review. =)_

_kira1525: Thanks so much for the review. I'm sorry I didn't get the chapter up sooner._

_yukino89: Thanks so much for the review. Harry is always okay! _

* * *

_Thanks so much to Rhea for editing the chapter, and being patient and waiting for me to get my ass into gear._

_I am not happy with myself and unfortunately this chapter is more a filler rather than a chapter itself. I didn't realise how much time consuming it is not going to school anymore. Working and Studying for Social Worker has been taking a lot of time and I wanted to say that I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I also want to blame Brian and Justin from Queer as Folk, who have been taking my free time as well. I have discover the world of Queer as Folk and I've been hooked for a while now and it seems that I'm been spending my time in the land of Queer as Folk than Harry Potter, but as I promised myself, I will not give up on Harry Potter becasue i'm rather over Twilight (actually I'm just over Edward and Bella. Jacob; Emmett and Jasper can come visit anytime ; ) )_

* * *

_This chapter dedicated to: _

_My Cat, Slyvester, who after sixteen years with me has passed away. You keep my dogs in line up in animal heaven!_

* * *

It was the talk of the castle for a month; the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't fight against his own Uncle. Harry hated the stares he got. The amused stares from Slytherins; the pity stares from Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, there were also some disgusted stares in the mix.

He hated staying in the Hospital Wing always trying to escape it, trying to convince Pomfrey to let him go, but he had asked to stay for the week and asked to lock the Wing when there weren't new patients, he was surprised when she had done what he had asked. However, he knew it wouldn't last, it was the sixth day (he was extremely bored) when he woke up to Hermione's with her hands on her hips at the end of his bed.

Harry had never seen her more pissed in his entire life, "You can't avoid us forever!" she said through her teeth.

"I can try." He muttered, his eyes focused over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked bluntly, he rolled his eyes, trust her to get straight to the point.

"I don't want your pity." Said Harry

"Well, guess what? I can tell you one of the feelings we have and that's guilt." She said

"Guilty?" he asked, this time he looked at her surprised.

"Yes, Guilt is one of the most consuming feelings we'll ever feel in our life and it will always be there even as we try to dismiss," said Hermione. "We want you to know that we're sorry – especially Ron and I – we've known you the longest and we should have seen something – anything!" she sighed; Harry could see tears in her eyes, "To know what was happening. We knew the relations didn't like you, but we would have never guessed! We never would imagine!" she walked towards his bed and sat down, her eyes held tears that would soon threaten to fall, she bit her lip looking nervous before hugging him, "We're so sorry, Harry." Her shoulders shook as the sobs came.

"There was never you could have done," said harry, "if I didn't want you to know, then you would have not known."

He found Draco curled up into a ball on his bed. He sat on the bed and took his shoes before sliding under the blanket and holding Draco as the best he could.

He held him for a while before he sighed and rolled over and faced Harry; he placed his head on the same pillow. He placed his hand on Harry's cheek and pecked him on the lips.

"Don't - Don't ever hide something like that from me." Said Draco searching Harry's eyes for something, he sighed and cuddled Harry placing his head under his chin.

"I'm sorry." He said, the only response was a tight hug.

"We have to kill his snake?" said Ron, wondering if he heard Harry wrong.

"Yes." Said Harry

"It's impossible," said Draco, "that snake is around _him _all day and night. The only way to get to him is if you were standing right next to him."

Hermione sighed, "I never thought I would hear myself say this...but – I don't think researching this would help."

Harry and Ron gave her look, "What?" she exclaimed "I know not everything can be fixed by research."

"What the hell are we going to do?" said Harry, for the first time he had no idea what to do.


	21. Ginny Weasley: Good Girl Gone Bad?

_Thanks once again to Rhea who help edit this chapter. XD =D_

_I should tell everyone that my suburb is getting extended with more houses and they're extended the roads as well, making four lanes instead of two and inserting road lights. Every man and his dog is coming in and out (Ergon Energy; Telstra; Main Roads; Contractors; Plumbers. etc. etc) so this means that Telstra and Ergon Energy are together and are rude and don't tell us when our power goes off and internet connection goes off and how long it will be off for (we just recently experience a whole day (8am-7pm) without power and they didn't tell us. I WAS HALF WAY THROUGH COOKING MY BREAKFAST! -Anyway, the point to this is that I'll my chapters up and send them off Rhea whenever my internet and power is on. But, hopefully, it won't make much difference. _

* * *

_Review Replies:_

_Cazzylove: You are my faveorite reviewer! I always smile when you review. I thought you must have been a little hypo with all those smiley faces in the review. I'm glad that you have loved all the chapters and I hope this one is up to your satisfacation. : )_

_Tokoyami-hunter-Ginko09: Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad that you know it's a good ff. I hope that I spelt your name right (It's pretty long and unique) = )_

* * *

_This chapter was actually written when someone made a comment about my being a redhaired person and how bad it was to be a redhaired person. So, if you a redhaired person and you're reading this. _

_Rock on, sister/brother!_

_My Faveorite Quote: Blondes are wild, Brunettes are true, but you never know what a redhair will do._

_This chapter is dedicated to all those untamed redhaired people._

_(I do like other coloured hair peole, I just love my colour)_

* * *

_WARNING: THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T FLAME BECAUSE YOU READ IT AND IT'S MALE/MALE_

Days turned into weeks and Harry still had no idea how he was going to kill Voldemort's snake.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ginny as she sat opposite him in the library.

"Nothing important." He said, looking at her. He hadn't heard or seen Ginny quite awhile and he was hoping that meant that she was dealing with him and Draco well. But she was a Weasley and they were unpredictable. He had to do a double take when he saw her for the first time in weeks.

Her hair seemed longer, but it seemed a bit brighter than usual. The area around her eyes seemed darker, as she had on black eye liner and she also had mascara on. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Um – no, why?" he said, trying to his best not to look at her again. Did Ron know about her change in...?Clothes?

"No reason." She said opening her books.

"Right." He said, going back to his work.

"Hermione said you were in a clutch with You-Know-Who." She said after some silence.

"Yeah, nothing major though."

"What is it? I could help." She said leaning forward across the table, waiting for him to tell her the details.

He didn't know whether to tell her or not, something in the back of head was telling him not to tell her, but a voice of reason was telling him that they had known each other for so long that he could trust her. "It's his snake," he said, "I have to kill it."

Her eyebrow rose, "And how are you planning on doing that? The snake is always around him." and she added as an afterthought, "isn't it?"

"I thought so too, it's like trying to kill him as well." Harry almost chuckled at what he said, because it was true, by killing the snake he was killing Voldemort as well.

"I'm sure you will figure something out." And with that she dismissed the subject.

**((DH))**

The place looked darker and gloomier every time she stepped into it and a brief thought of why someone would use that as an excuse for checking the Malfoy Manor. The older Death Eaters were still looking at her either because of her being new or her being who she was – she didn't know. She glanced at Blaise who was checking her and she thought she really didn't give a shit.

"Are you still here?" he asked

"Are you a parrot? You say that every time we're here."

He narrowed his brow. She was hot, he admitted to himself, and those black robes were doing nothing of hiding her figure and the black made hair stand out.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

He thought for a moment to lie to her but he wanted to see what it would be like to see her squirm. "Yes."

Surprised flickered on her face for a moment and then a smirk, "Too bad." And walked off.

He gritted his teeth, he didn't like being rejected – especially likes of her. At the moment, he silently vowed to himself, she would be his, before following her into the room.

**((DH))**

Draco was sure that he had died and gone to heaven. Sure that somehow Voldemort had climbed through the window and flew the killing curse at him. He melted into the succulent depths of wet sucking, licking and grinding. He was sure he had never been this hot before. Harry's hips were grinding into him and Draco groaned as he could feel Harry's length pressed against his own, spending hot spikes of desire thoughts his groin causing his cock to the throb.

"H-H-Harry." Moaned Draco

Harry nudged Draco to tell to him to turn over. Harry had done this twice to Draco and every time Draco had been wild for it, moaning and groaning and panting for more; pleading and begging him.

Harry kissed the pathway to his destination. Draco's arm tucked underneath his pillow, his head to the side; eyes shut tightly and his mouth wide open and his breathing was ragged

Harry put his hands on Draco's ass and parted the round globes, Draco gasped. Draco was a whore when it came to rim jobs and Harry was the best at doing them.

Harry watched as Draco's hole contracted violently as Harry's warm breath blew over it. He then lightly rubbed his thumb over the hole applying more and more pressure over it, making Draco's moans louder, who wasn't even trying to keep quiet. Harry now knew for sure not to try and have sex with Draco in a public place.

"You're a slut for this." Harry insisted

"Merlin..." Draco gasped

"You love this." Harry pressed his finger into the tight hole.

Draco's hole clenched around it, and a shock of pleasure at the penetration sent through him. Draco would do anything if it only got him more of what Harry was doing.

Firm lips sucked on the tender strip of skin behind his balls, slowly moving upwards, sucking stronger once they reached his crack, he shivered in excitement

"Oh Merlin, please…" Draco whispered. He felt the ghost of a touch on his opening and instantly recognized it as the soft press of lips. He rocked his hips back excitedly, hoping to get more.

Harry's tongue thrust into Draco's hot little hole, beside his finger. Fuck he loved being inside of Draco like this, tasting him, swirling his tongue around inside, and thrusting it in and out.

Draco groaned his need into his pillow, clenching the sheets in his fist. Harry's finger was fucking him too slowly, and his teasing was driving Draco insane. The longer this went on, the more Draco wanted it hard. Fast. Now.

"Want more?" Harry asked as he plunged another one of his finger into Draco's tight ass as far as it would go. Harry took Draco's moan for a yes and slid a third finger in alongside the first two and there was a slight hotness of pain. He fucked Draco slowly, rubbing against his prostate.

Draco rocked back against his hand, rubbing his cock against the sheets and it's was too much, and then his fingers were gone and Draco felt empty but Harry's tongue was gently teasing Draco, soothing him. Then he felt one finger slipping in and out fast working with Harry's tongue. He tortured Draco.

"More, Harry. Harder. I need more. Please," he begged

Harry grabbed for a condom wrapper on the bedside table, making quick work of tearing into the package and rolling the contents down his cock, red and needy. Harry wasted no time in grasping Draco's hips and pulling him back onto his cock, sinking in to the hilt in one quick, relentless stroke. Draco grunted and pushed back against Harry as he pulled out to ram in again.

The only thing Harry knew was the feel of Draco's walls as they gripped onto Harry's hard cock. He continued to thrust at a merciless pace, surprised he had managed to get this far without coming.

Suddenly, Harry was; pleasure started low in Harry's spine, and spiralled out in spikes of pleasure. Harry's balls tightened, and his cock throbbed. He sucked in a final breath, and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. His entire body felt the pressure and intense ecstasy of the release, buried deep inside Draco's ass, coming long and hard.

Draco collapsed forward, and Harry followed, falling gracelessly on top of him. He knows he's heavy but he couldn't find it within himself to move. Harry took a deep breath as everything returned to normal. Harry pulled out and took the condom, tied it in a knot and vanished it. He pulled Draco to him, cuddling the blond boy. Harry looked down to see Draco's lazy smiling eyes and his fingers slowly tracing circles on the forearm that Harry had around him. Slowly they went to sleep, not knowing the one of their own was going to betray them.

**((DH))**

The Dark Lord wasn't too sure with himself tonight. He was having a hard decision. Should he allow Potter into his mind and let him see what the Weasley girl would be doing tonight? Or shouldn't he?

It would be first time the girl would be doing this and he wasn't too sure on how the girl would be take her first killings. She could be unpredictable. He smirked as he saw one of the Muggles cowering in fear at the sight of an insane Bellatrix.

He could keep it in a memory and show it to the boy later.

Grabbing the Weasley girl by the throat; he pushed her head to the left and whispered against her ear, "Did you see that, that Muggle had no chance. See what we must do, now. How can the wizardry worlds can survive with these..._these _creatures depowering it?"

She nodded, Voldemort looked into her eyes and he could only see content in her eyes. What had happened to her to make her like this, he wondered. He spotted a 17 year old Muggle boy; he placed his hand on her lower back and pushed her towards him.

"Kill him." He commanded

The Death Eaters nearby, who had heard him, looked between him and the Weasley girl to see if she would do it. However, a quick glare from their master and they were back to killing.

The young boy pleaded and begged for her not to, but Voldemort felt the tick inside of her and he knew there was no way of stopping her.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Green light ejected from her wand and the boy's eyes widened and were left that way.

Voldemort smirked, "You enjoyed that, didn't you." He turned her face towards his. She was flushed, and her breathing was ragged. He pulled her close to examine her; he cannot have the weak within his circle, but then he looked at her dilated eyes and he could not help but chuckle, "You _did _enjoy that." Her flush face was for something else. "Very much."

He patted her cheek, "Go play with the others. I have work to do."

She nodded and headed right for the young girl trying to wake up her father. Voldemort watched her for a moment silently; he knew this one was different. He wasn't sure how but he knew she was. If only he could get her to talk. He smirked, he knew how.

**((DH))**

"Young Zabini." Voldemort demanded, his finger pointed from the boy to his side. The boy obeyed.

"Yes, My Lord." He kneeled and kissed the hem of his robe.

"Where is the Weasley girl?" he asked

"She is with Boyd, she had some injuries: I think a lady may have tried to fight back."

"Dismissed." He said heading his way to Boyd's medical room.

He entered without knocking, Boyd got startled and Weasley hissed out in protest, "My Lord?" Boyd questioned

"Out." He ordered

"Yes, My Lord." And with that, he left.

Voldemort saw what Boyd was doing; he twirled his wand in his hand before directing it at the wound on her forearm. "You did brilliantly tonight."

She watched him silently.

"I think the only other person who enjoys killing people is Bellatrix." He said, tapping her with his wand once to see if anything else hurt. "I am very proud of you."

She was still silent.

He let out a breath, "Tom is proud of you."

Her breath hitched, "Tom – Tom is dead."

He shook his head, "No, no. I am still here and I am proud of you."

"I thought I had lost you." She whispered, her eyes glazed over, "Back in my first year at Hogwarts when Harry destroyed your diary."

"Destroyed my diary?"

"Yes." She said looking at him, her body unconsciously leaning towards him. He played with her hair, her eyelids drifting off.

"Interesting. Very interesting." He muttered. "There is something I would like you to do."

"Anything for you, Tom…" muttered Ginny.

**((DH))**

It was well after midnight and she was racing the nearest bathroom stall, looked behind her to make sure no one else was following her or watching her. She burst into the stall without bothering to lock it; she bent over the toilet and vomited. She placed her head on the lid once she finished.

She didn't know what was happening with her. It was the first time Voldemort took her out and it was her first time of killing a person and not only did she kill _more _than one person; she _enjoyed _it. She wasn't suppose to enjoy it this much, she knew that the Death Eaters thought she was all bark and no bite, and even the little doubt within herself, she knew that maybe she couldn't have gone through it.

She remembered back to the 17 year old boy, he knew what she was going to do and he really knew that there was nothing to stop her from killing him, but he had still pleading with her not to do kill him. She leaned against the wall of the toilet stall; she knew why she'd had no trouble, at all, killing that boy. He had looked like Malfoy. She narrowed her brow, she _hated _him so much. In the end, if she got to kill him he would die a painful death. How dare he take Harry away from her! Harry was supposed to be hers! Now and forever.

The boy had been on the ground, one hand had stretched out as if that would stop her and the look in his gray eyes, they had held so much fear as he knew he would dying that night, there was next to no hope in those eyes and the blonde hair had been the same length of Malfoy's. She had enjoyed the look on that face and thought for brief second what it would be like if Malfoy had been in that position. It had been easy to kill the boy, but why had it been so easy to kill the others?

She shook her head of the dark thoughts that not only now consumed her nightly but daily. She looked around every corner on her back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You're up late?" came a voice near the fire

She jumped and turned to see her brother in his pjs.

"So are you." She stated, lucky she had cleaned herself up before leaving the bathroom on the second floor.

"I just didn't come out of the portrait hole, did I?" he was eyeing her trying to place where she had been, "Where have you been? Were you with a boy? Who was it? He's not a Gryffindor..." his sentence trailed off, his neck straining behind her to see if anyone was behind her.

"If I was with a boy, what business is it of yours?" she exclaimed, "If I wanted to be with someone, I wouldn't let you stop me, Ronald. You're goddamn brother, not my father!"

Ron taken aback, he didn't mean to set off all those questions, when it came to Ginny all of his brother's concerns were up high. He stood up, his hands held up in surrender, "I was _just _asking. I didn't mean to pry."

"You're such a liar, Ron. You want to run my life!"

"What the bloody hell?" he muttered to himself,

"Ginny!" he looked at her as if it was the first time seeing her, "Calm down! Go to bed, before you wake up the whole castle. I'm not trying to run your life. I was just asking."

He moved towards her, "I'm your brother, that's right and sometimes when I think I'm looking after you, I'm just being annoying, but that's what brothers do." He shook his head, "I don't know what's been up with you lately? This boy you're seeing I don't think he's good for you. Get rid of him."

SLAP!

Ron was so shocked; the only thing he could do was hold his red cheek.

Ginny narrowed his brow, her face red with anger. "I am not going to do what you tell me, Ronald. I am sixteen years of age and I do what I can and want to do. And _this boy, _Ron, is good for me." She took a breath and added, "You can get screwed for all I care!"

She turned on her heel, leaving him stunned and confused in her wake. Ron watched as Ginny left, it had been weeks since Ginny got this new attitude of hers, and he wasn't sure what to do with it. He knew that at the best of times that he annoyed the crap out of her but it was only because he loved her. Rubbing his cheek and heading up to bed, he knew he had to do two things. One: Write to his mother and two: Find what boy she was dating.


	22. Her Assignment Starts

_Thanks to Rhea who edited this chapter. All remaining mistakes are mine._

_I am sorry that I took too long to update this time. But my parents surprised and said we're moving. ta-da! So for the whole time I didn't update I was packing and unpacking. I did send a chapter away and Rhea gave it back to me before Christmas so it is my fault that I didn't get it sooner. Work as well...has been so bloody busy too, they didn't give me any days off to move either since it was close to Christmas and all. But I hope you like this chapter anyway._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Reviews Replies:_

_Cazzylove: I'm sorry for taking so long updating but I hope you like this chapter._

_Ms. Chibi: Here's another chapter for you. =) Thanks for reviewing again. I understand if you have to read it again, I take so long to update._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Even though Ron had promised himself he'd send a letter to his mother, he wasn't quite sure if that was a good idea, so he went to next best person he thought might be able to help.

Hermione.

"She hasn't mentioned anything about a new boyfriend, as far as I am aware of, why?" asked Hermione, the next afternoon.

Ron shrugged, trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal and he _wasn't _worried, "She – Uhhh- maybe…I don't know, maybe it's me but lately," he paused "Actually, I think it's been a while but she seems to be acting... a bit out-"

"- of character?" finished Hermione, with a sad smile, "You don't think, I haven't noticed? She's the only girl friend that I have, I've noticed. She's become more snappy and moody and...There's also her becoming more secretive."

"Secretive?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye

"Yes," Hermione cleared her throat, wondering if she should be talking to Ron about this. "It's hard for her, you know, to be the only girl in the family with of _six_ older brothers. So, she was happy when I came along and she could talk to me about stuff – girl things that she couldn't talk to you or her mother about. She's shared her stories and I've shared mine. We used to do it all the time, but lately she hasn't got the time or she is always blowing me off for some reason or another."

"What are two talking about?" asked Harry as he came into room, sitting in the chair next to Hermione.

"Ginny," said Ron, "There's something up with her."

"Yes," said Harry, nodding towards Ron "I meant to talk to you about that."

"Hermione was just saying that she and Ginny's used to have their 'girly' talks." Said Ron rolling his eyes,

"But now she doesn't have the time." Said Hermione

Harry snorted, "What are you on about? Ginny told me she'd been talking to you the other day, about three days ago."

Hermione shook her head, "No, we didn't. The last time I talked to Ginny about things was a few months ago."

"That's impossible," said Harry shaking his head, "I was going to the library and Ginny was too, so I asked her if she wanted to walk to the library together and she told me she wasn't going there as she was meeting up with you."

"I didn't see Ginny on Monday."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance, while Ron's only grew more and more worried for his sister.

Sneaking around the castle would have been easier, if she could have borrowed Harry's cloak, but she didn't want a million questions fired at her and she was sure Harry knew when she was lying. He was good like that: he could spot something like that from a mile away. However, she still had the secret passage ways on her side and she could reach the Slytherins area within a few minutes.

"What took you so long?" asked Blaise, eyeing her once she came into sight.

She checked her watch and saw that she was only a minute late; she rolled her eyes.

"You should be glad I came." She said

Blaise smirked, "You wouldn't upset the Dark Lord like that."

She hated him. He was so damn smug.

Blaise took an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Ginny, "The Dark Lord wants you to know this." He looked around to make sure that no one was around and then lowered his voice, "You must burn it, after you've read and memorised it."

She sneered at him, and snatched it out of his hand, "I _know _what to do."

"I was just making sure, Merlin knows you Gryffindors don't listen."

She shoved him hard against the brick wall, pinning him with her wand underneath his throat. "You Slytherins think, you're all that! You guys are all really just a pain in the ass." She gave him another good shove and let go of him and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

As she pulled her bed curtain across making sure that no holes or gapes were present she opened it, she knew this wasn't the best place to hide but she read it anyway.

However, there were only three very short sentences.

_Malfoy Manor__._

_This Sunday._

_Midday_.

Malfoy Manor; this Sunday at Midday. She knew that she didn't have anything important to attend to. With that memorised, she burnt it and placed the ashes in her trunk, no one but her should be in her trunk.

"-Here, I thought you were doing pretty well." Said Voldemort darkly

"With all due respect, my Lord, but I haven't been the nicest person to Harry lately; it's only going to take him a short time to trust me again. I just need_ time_ to do what I'm supposed to."

Voldemort eyed her and said, "You only have a couple of weeks to do your assignment." He curled his fingers around her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes, "- if it is not done by then, Nagini will have a very nice dinner."

"You wouldn't." She had the guts to say, "You need me because I'm only person here close enough to get to Harry Potter and you need that connection."

Voldemort sneered and let go of her chin, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "Catch up with Zabini, there is work for you to do."

Ginny bowed before exiting the room.

"Oh, dear." Said Hermione as she opened the newspaper

"What?" asked Harry as he looked up from his breakfast, looking into Hermione's face,

"More Muggles killed." She said as she scanned the front page of the Muggle family names, "Oh my goodness."

"What?" asked Harry again as he snatched the paper from her to see what she had been speechless about.

She gave Harry a look and snatched the paper towards her again, "Look!" she pointed to a name and Harry suddenly recognised the feeling he was suddenly flooded with: sadness and Guilt. He looked up to see if he could get a glimpse Colin or his brother Dennis.

"They wouldn't be here for breakfast, Harry. They'll probably have gone home." Hermione said going back to her breakfast glancing at newspaper now and again.

Harry studied Hermione for a moment and then looked around the Great Hall, before having a glimpse of the paper. The photo, they had used was very poor quality as if the person had taken was hiding from the terror. The photo repeated itself and Harry couldn't tear his eyes from it. The photo showed a man running away from his burning house and a shadow, which looked like a woman judging on how skinny and fragile the shadow, was; stepped out and suddenly a flash of green light erupted from the end of the wand and then it repeat. Harry tilted his head back and forward every time the shadow appeared, The person wasn't completely covered in the dark and something was nagging at the back of Harry's head and wasn't too sure what it was about. He, absently, rubbed his scar thinking.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione concerned

"Huh?" Harry replied unintelligently looking up to see Hermione frowning

"You're rubbing your scar." She said looking at his forehead

"Oh," Harry said lowering his hand. "I was thinking, that's all."

"About?"

"Never mind." He said, "I have to get my books before class starts, I'll see you then."

Hermione thought it was for the best not to point that she had seen him pack the right books this morning.

"Qudditch?"

Harry gave a yelp as the voice startled him and caused him to catch his leg on the corner of the desk, he looked up to see Ginny laughing.

"I'm so sorry!" she chuckled

"You don't sound it!" he growled,

He waited for Ginny to stop laughing and asked her question again, "Qudditch? I've been wondering when the last time you played Qudditch was."

"Two weeks ago," said Harry, "We won against Ravenclaw remember?"

"Of course I do, I just mean without the practicing and the tournaments."

"Christmas?" he said uncertainly.

Ginny smiled and held her hand, "You can't remember which only means one thing."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down, "For someone who usually is so smart, Harry, I'm pretty sure you would have guessed that I'm asking you to play a game of Qudditch with me."

"Oh." He said, "My mind was somewhere else."

"Draco?" she asked searching his face

"No." he replied flatly.

Ginny waited for Harry to respond, "Its Colin."

"Yes. I heard about that." She said looking anywhere but Harry, "Have you seen him or Dennis anywhere?"

"No," said Harry "Not that I'm expecting to anyway, I haven't seen them all day and I'm guessing you haven't either-?"

Ginny shook her head and Harry continued "-Which means that they've gone home, that's good for them. It's better they're there."

"You're worried for them." she said

Harry nodded his and made a sound at the back of his throat to agree with her.

"It's surprising though," said Ginny looking at Harry interestingly, "I thought you never liked Colin - I mean you never seem interested in him, he was always taking pictures and sprouting stuff because you're Harry Potter!"

"It wasn't that long ago that you were sending out a singing Valentine's card out to me." Harry chuckled and Ginny's face tinted red, "-and like you, I'm sure, Colin has gotten over the part of taking pictures of me."

Ginny smiled, "So – Qudditch?"

Harry looked at his books and then back at Ginny, "Why not?" he said as he started packing.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, "I'll meet you down there."

Harry watched Ginny leave the library, there was a bounce in her step that he hadn't seen in a long time and he smiled. He reminded himself to tell Ron that he was sure that nothing was bothering Ginny, after all that's what you did after a problem was fixed, play Qudditch. Unless of course, your name was Hermione.

_Snuffles_

_I read the report in the Daily Prophet today. Voldemort is sick of waiting and wants to strike fear into Muggles and the Muggle-borns within Hogwarts. I need a favour, I believe her family is in danger considering who she is and who her parents are, please send them help._

Harry watched as Hedwig flew in the night, he hoped Sirius knew who he was talking about.

"Are you sure, I shouldn't write a letter to Mum?" asked Ron as he joined Harry at the window.

"Positive." Harry said, "We played Qudditch and chatted today, she seemed okay to me."

"Did she mention a boy at all?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm beginning to understand why she didn't want to tell you or anyone."

"Why?" Ron asked clueless following Harry out of owlery


	23. Hermione's Parents

_I would like to thank Rhea for beta-ing this! =D_

* * *

_To my followers (If I do have any whatsoever): I'm sorry that this update took to long, life has gotten in the way of writing and I've been spending time over in a new fandom. Queer as Folk. Next, as you can see, I have changed my Pen Name from _Dark Side of the Light Side _to _QueerasHpWolf. _Lastly, I have a new profile on LiveJournal and I'm still new at that, so if any of my readers are reading this, add me as I am a nigel over there. LOL. I am under QueerasHpWolf over there, that is why I changed my Pen name because I don't like having different names. If you do add me, just drop a note that you're from over here. I do have a link on my profile._

* * *

_Review Replies:_

_darkmoonfairy16: __Is she? Is she really? Hmm...It would be bad. Thanks so much for reviewing._

_Isabelledward: Thanks so much for the review. I hope you like this update._

**WARNING: THERE IS MALE ON MALE ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS! TURN BACK! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY TICKED OFF REVIEWS!**

* * *

Draco rolled over on to his side, watching the moonlight capture Harry's sleeping figure. He seemed different when he was sound asleep; when he was awake Harry became a protective person. He became the person everyone needed; he became the Boy-Who-Lived. But once he was asleep, his face relaxed. The lines that were present during the day were faded, he went out to reach and smooth the area but reminded himself that Harry was sleep.

_Was_ being the key word

"You're staring at me." Whispered Harry, making Draco gasp in surprise

"I thought you were sleeping." Draco whispered

"I was," Opening his eyes, Harry rolled onto his side. Draco nearly gasped in surprised again when Harry's fingers lightly caressed his back; his fingers ran up into his hair and threaded his fingers through his hair.

"But someone was staring at me." He said simply.

"Sorry," Draco said, his heart speeding up, knowing he didn't mean it. He loved watching Harry sleep, "I was thinking."

"About what?" asked Harry, his hand moving through Draco's hair, his thumb now rested behind Draco's ear inching slowly towards his jaw line.

Not wanting to reveal the real reason he was watching Harry sleeping, he settled on something that had been bothering him all day, "You seemed upset today, I was wondering if there was anything wrong?"

Harry sighed, "I'm just worried about Hermione, that's all. After Colin, I don't want Hermione to worry about her parents. Knowing me puts her and her family in more than danger than she already is for being a Muggle-born witch, I just feel that I'm creating more trouble for her...and I just don't want her to worry about her mother and father while she's here. I sent a letter off to Sirius today asking if they could do anything, but I'm not sure what they could do for them."

"I'm sure the Order will do something for them," said Draco reassuringly "I think they would understand why you're concerned. They will do the best that they can do."

Hoping to help Harry forget, Draco leaned forward. His lips met Harry's, and his tongue gently pushed against full, warm lips. He took his time, kissing Harry at a slow unhurried pace. But, despite the pace, the kiss burned with an intense heat that left them both panting and hard. Harry's hands were entwined in Draco's hair, and he angled his head to deepen the kiss, to take more of Draco, to devour all of him.

It was a full body kiss, where time stood still and the world fell away. But underneath it all was boiling hot eagerness. They writhed against each other, dripping cocks sliding sensuously together, giving a hint of the contact that was to come.

Draco moaned deeply at the first contact Harry's fingers made, and arched his back, trying to get more of Harry's fingers inside of him. His cock was so hard, and it was leaking.

"Har-ry." Moaned Draco

Harry smiled sexily at Draco, before positioning himself to enter Draco. Slowly he pushed forward, trying to give Draco time to adjust, holding back from ramming in to the hilt in one quick move. Draco was breathing heavily, his hands on Harry's shoulders; he slid them down to the firmness of Harry's ass, and pulled him forward in one quick, hard movement. They both groaned. Harry was in. Finally, feeling overwhelmed with the need for more, Draco said,

"Move. Harry, please..."

Harry began pulling out, the friction and slick slide almost finishing him off before they had even started. Harry began moving his hips in a familiar rhythm, his balls slapping against Draco's ass. He picked up speed, the sweat that had formed between them: skin sliding against skin, friction and heat everywhere.

Nothing but Draco underneath him, surrounding him, Harry had begun thrusting in harder. Nothing could have stopped him at that point. Draco angled his hips up, and on his next thrust, Harry slid in even deeper. The moaning was constant now and coming from both of them. Harry increased his pace, thrusting wildly as Draco met him every time.

Harry felt his balls tightening up and he felt Draco's walls begin to tighten on his cock. Harry sensed that Draco was about to come. The feeling of tightness increased tremendously, and then turned into spasms as Draco's cock erupted between them and with that, Harry lost it. At a frantic pace, his cock still feeling the intermittent squeeze of Draco's walls, he let go.

Harry's thrusts had slowed, and he finally stilled his hips as Draco's legs fell from around his back. His head was buried in Draco's neck and both of them were breathing hard, almost gasping.

"Jes-us." Harry grasped rolling back on to his side of the bed.

Draco cuddled up to Harry, kissing his chest and running his hand through his dark locks. Draco smirked as he saw that Harry's lips were swollen and his hair was even messier than it is during the day. He loved combing his fingers through Harry's hair while it was damp because it stayed the way Draco moulded it.

"You have nothing to worry about," Draco reassured Harry, as they both started to drift off.

-HPDM-

Draco was right, Harry mused, because two days after he had sent the letter off to Sirius, he had received a reply back saying that Sirius would it bring it up in that night's Order meeting. Because of that, Draco had received a blowjob in the dark space near the Potion's classroom.

It wasn't until the next morning that Harry was called up to Dumbledore's office to discussion the issue of Hermione's parents.

"Sirius said you had written to him about Miss. Granger's parents." Said Dumbledore, his eyes were staring down at Harry's over his half-moon spectacles.

"Colin's father's death," said Harry, "got me thinking. Hermione's parents are going to be the same. Hermione is already at risk because of her blood status and her risk increased because she's my friend. I'm certain Voldemort will target her to get to me. I'm grateful for Hermione and Ron sticking with me through everything. I just feel that Hermione's parents could be under more protection than they already are. Why not move into the Grimmauld Place?"

Dumbledore sighed, "It isn't as easy as that, my dear boy."

"But it's easy for the whole of the Auror Department to escort me from Privet Drive and Grimmauld Place because I'm sure they have nothing better to do."

"Kingsley assured me that they could spare Aurors that volunteered to escort you, Harry."

"Of course, they would," snapped Harry, "It's not every day that you meet Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived."

"I understand you're angry-"

"I don't think you do," said Harry "Because if you did, we wouldn't be discussing this, and you would have Hermione's parents already at the Place."

Dumbledore sighed, "They have to work, Harry. They own their own business that has to be run. With them going in and out the Place our position would be given away."

"Well...!" yelled Harry, "Move them to another safe house than, one that Death Eaters don't know about. Make sure that the only people that know about it are the ones you trust with your life, we don't want that information leaking out, do we? The next time we talk, I hope it is for you to tell me that they are safe." Harry didn't give Dumbledore time to reply before he walked off slamming the door behind.

He knew Dumbledore could do what he asked, he always could do the things that he wanted, and he could always make people do something for him even if they didn't like what they were doing. He wanted Hermione's parents safe and by God they were going to be safe if he had something to do with it.

-HPDM-

"You're pissed." Was the first thing out of Draco's mouth when he saw Harry after classes that day.

"Dumbledore called me up to tell me that he couldn't do as I asked." Said Harry

"Oh," Draco's tone was sad

"I told them that I wanted them safe and that the next time we were to talk, Hermione's parents were going to be in a safe house, if not I wasn't going to talk to him until they were."

"Do you think he will put them in a safe house?" asked Draco looking at Harry, wondering if Dumbledore would do as asked of him

"I think so… I hope so."

-HPDM-

Harry hoped that Dumbledore had done the right thing as he watched Hermione pack her bag and head towards his office, as someone had been called to fetch her in the middle of class. Unfortunately this made Ron fret all through the remaining half of the class.

"Oh, Merlin's sake Weasley." Said Draco who had enough of Ron's fidgeting, "I'm sure she's going to be fine. If she has put up with you for seven years, I think she will exceed in whatever Professor Dumbledore asks of her. If you don't stop fidgeting, I'll hex your balls off."

Harry smiled over to Draco and quickly pecked him on the lips before going back to taking notes. Harry had never seen Ron pack his bag so fast, once the lunch bell rang. He was determined to get to lunch quickly, hoping to see Hermione faster, Harry allowed him to walk ahead, while holding Draco's hand and walking at a slower pace. Harry smiled when they entered the Great Hall and saw Ron with both Hermione and her parents. He looked up towards the Teacher's table and saw Dumbledore looking at him and off to side of the Gryffindor Table where six Aurors who seem to keep an eye on the table closely.

"Harry!" beamed Hermione as they reached the table, "You've already met my parents."

"Yes," he agreed, "Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger it is so nice to meet you again."

"It's lovely to see you to, dear." Agreed Mrs. Granger smiling

"I would like to introduce my boyfriend Draco. Draco, these are Hermione's parents."

Draco like a proper gentleman shook Mr. Granger's hand and kissed the palm of Mrs. Granger, who smiled brightly and commented on his formal upbringing.

"It was a requirement in my household." Draco replied.

"Dumbledore gave me the rest of the day off to allow me to stay with mum and dad," said Hermione "Could you take notes for me, Draco. I know _you_ listen."

"Of course," smiled Draco nodding, "I know how those two can be."

Hermione beamed before turning back to her mother.

Harry felt warm breath against his ear before Draco whispered, "You are a good man, Harry Potter."

Harry nudged Draco's nose grinning, capturing him into a deep kiss before replying, "I'm sure you could remind me later."

Draco laughed.

-HPDM-

Harry was honestly doing his homework when he felt he was suffocating, he looked down to see a pair of arms circling his waist, they didn't feel like Draco's arms and he wasn't surprised when it turned out to Hermione.

"Hermione," greeted Harry smiling, "I thought you were in the library studying."

"I was, but the library shut early this evening due to a staff meeting." Said Hermione taking a seat opposite Harry, dragging one of his finished homework over to her so she could check it for him.

"How was your day?" asked Harry, he hadn't seen Hermione after lunch but had heard from Ron that she had retreated to the library for studying.

"It was a good-" smiled Hermione, "-to see them again, after reading everything in the paper to know they are unharmed." She studied Harry for a moment before asking,

"Are you going to on pretending you had no idea they were going to come here or going to tell me?"

"I had no idea they were coming here." He said truthfully because Dumbledore previously said that he wasn't going to anything.

"Dumbledore told me that you had gone to him," said Hermione taking his hand into hers squeezing tightly before continuing,

"They're being moved to a safe house. They've closed their dental clinic telling their patients they're taking a well deserved vacation." She squeezed his hand again and her voice came out as a sob, "thank you so much, Harry."

Harry looked up to see Hermione leaning across the table, tears had fallen down her cheeks and she was smiling sadly. Harry licked his lips before saying,

"I know sometimes I haven't been the easiest person to be around and sometimes I wonder why you and Ron are still friends with me. I think of all the things we've done together and I can't picture my life without...any of you guys." Harry swallowed, "I was thinking about Colin's father. He's not back yet and I don't think Colin or his brother will be back but I could picture how they feel. I didn't want any of you to feel that way. Molly and Arthur, I know they aren't as safe as they should _be _– but they were safer than your parents. So I went to Dumbledore and he made the arrangement."

They were silent for awhile, their hands still connected in the middle of the table after a moment or two, Hermione stood up pushing the book back to him, "it seems good to me." She smiled before pressing a kiss to his cheek before whispering, "Thank you and goodnight."

Harry nodded returning to his homework, "Goodnight, Hermione."

Now that Dumbledore had gotten them to a safe house, he just hoped they would stay safe

* * *

_**REVIEW! PLEASE ! PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_Just a remnider that I do have a new profile on LiveJournal and I'm still new at that, so if any of my readers are reading this, add me as I am a nigel over there. LOL. I am under QueerasHpWolf over there, that is why I changed my Pen name because I don't like having different names. If you do add me, just drop a note that you're from over here. I do have a link on my profile. I don't have anything written there yet, but once I get followers, I will update there more often than I do here. 'Cause that is where I am all the time now._


	24. Harry's Dreams

_A big thank you to Rhea for betaing this chapter =D _

_Also, I'm sorry it took too long, but think of it as a Christmas present =D_

* * *

_EdwardAnthonyMasenCullenJr: Thanks for reviewing._

_Cazzylove: Hello! =D thanks for reviewing._

_darkmoonfairy16: Thanks for reviewing. I thought that this was what Harry have done._

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I HAVE TO SAY THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO GET DARKER STARTING NEXT CHAPTER. SOMETHINGS THE CHARACTERS DO ARE A BIT OMGWTF? ALSO I'M PRETTY SURE THERE IS UNDERAGE SEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO. I WILL WHEN POSTING PUT THESE (###) IN AT THE BEGINNING AND END. SO IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT YOU CAN SKIP IT.**_

_**IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS, IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT NOT MINE!**_

* * *

Harry woke up panting hard; he was surprised that he hadn't woken up Draco. He pressed his fingers into his scar, he remembered it hurting, but now it seemed that there had been no pain whatsoever. He pulled the bed covers aside and walked towards the window. There was something different about this dream; it seemed pushed, as if he had to go through something to get to it. He tried to remember about what the dream was about, but he could only get flashes of it.

There was a plump, scowling lady and she seemed to be on the loopy side and Harry admitted that Luna had to be saner than her. She was being led into some kind of room and this is where it got confusing, Harry suddenly saw the Ministry of Magic and a large desk, the lady was filling out forms. The top form was something to do with Qudditch, as a snitch was flying across the paper as she filled it out, and then other scenes kept popping up. It seemed as someone was screening through them without any interest in them. It made no sense as to why that one would stand out.

"You know you can get addicted to these, Mr. Potter." said Madam Pomfrey, in a stern voice.

"All I need is one, please," pleaded Harry, "I haven't been sleeping...well."

"These are Dreamless Potions," said Pomfrey, "that means you've been having dreams."

"Just annoying dreams that I can't make sense of."

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, she had heard about Harry's visions. She sat down behind her desk and waved Harry to sit down opposite before saying, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it and I'm probably the last person you want to talk to about anything, but don't you think that the dreams you are having are important?"

Harry hesitated, "I thought so, but...the dreams...that I get...- er – they have never been these kinds of dreams."

"As in?"

"It's like I'm remembering something," said Harry, his fingers rolling the edge of his shirt, "but the trouble is that it's not my memory that I'm getting back."

"You know Harry, dreams for wizards and witches are different from Muggles. Most of the time, our dreams mean something. It's not often that I speak ill of my follow co-workers, Harry. But – I never thought I'd hear myself saying this; but I think you should ask Professor Trelawney on what those dreams are about."

"But – "

"Harry, it wasn't a suggestion. This is my condition for allowing you this potion. You have three days, including today, to ask her. If you do not, I will send _her_ to you." Harry stared at her, realising that she was deadly serious. "Okay."

She pushed the potion across the table and starting writing a report. With that he had been dismissed.

It had been a week since he had woken from that first dream. After that night, he had been dreaming about others and it all involved that same plump scowling lady. He had woken up Draco one night, but Harry assured Draco that it been a "day-to-day, naked-in-class" kind of nightmare.

Uncorking the vial and taking the potion, he knew he had enough time to get back to the Tower, have a quick shower and go to bed and that was exactly what he did.

Harry looked up when he felt cool air and smiled when Draco shut the door behind him.

"Morning," said Draco pecking Harry's lips before slapping Harry on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" asked Harry frowning.

"For keeping me up all night, you snored like there was no tomorrow."

"Sorry," Harry said, his hands travelling up into Draco's hair. A plan had already formed into Harry's head.

"Ow!" Draco yelped as his back met with cold tiles.

Harry reached up and readjusted the shower head, before kissing Draco; he tilted Draco's head up for better leverage. Harry nipped at Draco's bottom lip until he allowed Harry's tongue slip into his mouth. Draco's hands found their way into Harry's hair, pulling and tugging. Harry's hands travelled down both of Draco's sides and halted half-way on his calf before hoisting him up. Draco's legs wrapped themselves around Harry's chest. Out of surprise, Draco's hand gripped Harry's shoulders tightly, he smiled down at Harry. He went back to kissing Harry as a starving man would do with food. He broke contact when he felt Harry's finger breach his hole, he tilted his head back, biting his lip out of pleasure. The water pelted down on Draco's face, but he didn't care as the pleasure jolted through him. Harry worked his finger in and out of his ass, before adding another and then another before he knew it or felt it, he had three in.

"Harry..." breathed Draco, his fingers pulling at Harry's hair. His back arched, his face tilted up in pleasure and he moaned.

"Today, I'm teachin' ya a rare custom, Muggles believe this custom to be made up 'cause it's a part of a custom on Halloween." Said Hagrid,

"However, little of us know about a customs that used to be compulsory around the 1800's. Pure-blood's were known to do this more often than Half-blood families. A "familiar_"_ is a supernatural being that helps and supports a witch or a wizard. Muggles usual think a "familiar" is a black cat, and back in those days if ya had a cat of any kind, the court would execute ya if ya did." He continued, watching his unusually interested class

"What was so special about familiars is that they were often thought to have special powers of their own. Familiars were also thought to be dangerous because they were connected to their master, so if a witch was dangerous, so was ya familiar. If you turn to ya book and on page 658, ya'll see why." Hagrid waited for everyone to turn to the right page before beginning to speak.

"Ya familiar is an animal-shaped spirit who willingly serves ya. A familiar spirit is the double, the alter-ego of an individual. Even though it may have an independent life of its own it remains closely linked to ya. Muggles, in their fairytales of magic, like to think that familiars are black cats, that was why back in the Middle Ages they executed ya 'cause ya had cat. Curse Breakers today, are still finding information on familiars on Egyptian hieroglyphics."

Hagrid took a deep breath and began to speak again: "To be honest, a familiar can be animal that ya bond with. Dogs; Wolves; Crows, ravens but the most common one in this age is Owls. Owls are very intelligent creatures. Anyway, back in the 1800's, it was compulsory for pure-bloods to have a familiar; half-bloods didn't have familiars. It said that Pure-blood had them to show power, but that's not proven."

Hagrid quickly moved on, "Ya bond with ya familiar because both of ya av the same power as each other. So, if you were a bad witch, people often considered that ya familiar was often dangerous as well, so they would kill both of ya, 'cause people used to think that if they only kill ya, ya would live inside ya familiar, 'cause ya bonded with it.

"As I was saying, ya familiars willingly serve ya, sometimes they were thought to do ya dirty work, like spying or bewitching people. Now, for ya homework!" Hagrid boomed smiling.

"I want ya to write two pages on ya pet and why ya think your pet suits ya best. Have a good day everybody!"

"I always wanted to know about familiars," said Hermione going through her textbook at the lunch table, "I think it's fascinating."

"Familiars are banned in most families." Stated Draco, Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"Why?" asked Hermione

Before Draco could answer, Ron butted in and said, "Because the Ministry for Magic over turned the law in 1959, so families didn't have buy each person an animal. The only wizarding families that have familiars, now, are rich pure-bloods."

"Do you have one?" asked Hermione

"No."

"Yes."

Ron and Draco had spoken simultaneously. However, whereas Ron's ears had turned red from embarrassment, Draco looked unmoved.

"Really?" Hermione turned back towards Draco, "What is it?"

"My eagle," said Draco, "I received him for my tenth birthday that is when the ritual should be taken place. He has been my familiar for seven years now and he understands me the best."

"You go ahead," said Harry, ignoring the look that Ron was giving him. He knew why: Harry would never willingly be in the same room as Trelawney, for any longer than he had to be .

"Are you sure? Asked Ron.

"Yeah,"

Harry watched Ron leave the room before heading towards the Professor. "Excuse me?"

The Professor turned around and she smiled, "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry but there is nothing I have that will help you from drowning on Thursday."

"That's okay," Harry said quickly trying to move to conversation along, "actually, I wanted to ask you about dreams."

"We focused on dreams in your third year, Mr. Potter." Trelawney looked at him over the top of her glasses. Was he the only one with glasses that didn't do that?

"Yes, I know. However, this is a bit out of my range and I thought I should ask you, knowing you are professional and all."

"Yes, of course deary, what can I do for you?

"I'm dreaming, I know that much. But while I'm dreaming I feel that I'm pushing into something, I feel that this dream doesn't come easily as the others."

"Maybe it's not your dream, have been stealing dreams, Mr. Potter?"

"No, I don't know how. Anyway, while I'm dreaming I'm someone else and it seems this person is trying to remember something but can't seem to remember what."

"The person is confused. They've lost something, something very close to them and they're not sure what."

"What about me _being_the other person?"

"Maybe, Mr. Potter, the person has come to you for help?"

Harry sighed; she was helpful as a brain-dead centaur.

Harry walked down to the hospital wing to tell Pomfrey of what he did.

"Did you learn anything?"

Harry gave her a look and said, "Apparently, I've lost something and I'm confused."

"You know, Harry, professor Trelawney maybe a bit... insane but Professor Dumbledore would have never had hired her if he didn't think she could do the job and that is to provide students with the right information."

Harry nodded, "But what could I have lost and be confused for at the same time?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry and said, "That is an interesting question. One, I'm quite sure, you'll figure out."


End file.
